Yield
by UnfortunateFairytale
Summary: Inuyasha trades Kagome for Kikyo, leaving her to fight for her life in an arena, until one day Inuyasha's brother, the one he'd told her about but she'd never met, shows up and takes her away. What does he want with her?
1. Chapter 1

Yield

**Chapter 1 **

The roar of the crowd is what I live for now. Ever since that half-breed betrayed me.

*Flashback*

The rough steel cutting into my wrists awoke me. I gaze up, bewildered, at the dark sky. Where was I? I'm lying down, shackled in a wagon, and I have no idea where Inuyasha is. I struggle against the bindings, making them cut into me even more, rattling the short chains. I glimpse white and red at the corner of my vision and my head whips to that side.

"Inuyasha!" I yell, even as he's just beside the wagon. He's come to save me! But why hasn't he taken me yet?

"Keep her quiet."

I strain my head to see the owner of the rough voice, but the board of the wagon is in the way.

"We had a deal" I hear Inuyasha say.

"So we did…"

A deal?

"Inuyasha…"

Oh no. I know that quiet, emotionless voice.

_'Kikyo? What is she doing here?'_

Abruptly the wagon starts to move. I bring my head up to watch as Kikyo is pushed towards Inuyasha, who catches her when she stumbles.

"Nice trade, half-demon."

_'Trade? Given away for Kikyo!'_

My thoughts turn frantic. Where am I being taken? Does Inuyasha have a plan to betray them and rescue me?

"Goodbye, Kagome" I hear Inuyasha call. Then I'm knocked on the head and darkness consumes me.

*End Flashback*

I'd waited months for him to come back and save me from the hell I was being trained for. After half a year, though, I gave up hope and simply learned to survive. The fights were brutal, in and out of the ring, and I needed to train my powers if I wanted to have any chance at staying alive. It has now been a year.

"Get in there already."

The guard roughly gripping my shoulders pulled me from my dark thoughts. I glared at him as I let my aura flare and my powers rose in warning.

"You're obviously new. Don't touch me." I warned him. The other guards had long since learned that I would purify them if they touched me. I watched him take a step back with a fearful expression before I turned and made my way into the arena where the mutilated body of another human was being dragged out.

I reached out to check the auras around the arena. Most were familiar, but I sensed more newcomers than was usual. Shrugging it off, I turned all of my attention to my opponent that stood across from me. He was a kitsune, and he looked so much like an older version of Shippo it made my heart ache. He was also the only half-demon I had ever been faced with. His hair was a reddish brown color and it was long, tied into a ponytail high atop his head. He had green eyes the color of emeralds and they were narrowed and cold. His tail was longer than Shippo's and he rested it on his right shoulder. His body was tall and lean, well-muscled. He wore white silk hakamas and his chest was left bare, as that was the only thing we were allowed. Women wore a plain white haori and fitted white hakamas. The men wore only hakamas. We were, however, trained in all sorts of weapons. At his waist rested a simple katana. Confused, I glanced around. Surely my opponent would have a much better weapon. The glance cost me as the yell sounded, and a body slammed into mine, taking me to the ground and pinning me, a sword pointed at my throat. Smirking, I called my powers to the surface and quickly slid my hands up to his chest. A small blast had him lying on his back, 10 yards away. I got up and pulled my own blade out of its sheath, the familiar weight reminding me how hard I had worked for this. My reputation would not be ruined by a half-demon. My powers flowed into the sword, making it glow a light blue color. My opponent got up and quickly came at me, swinging his sword in an arc across his body. I blocked with my own and was shocked when green sparks flew. My blade had always cancelled out any demonic powers my opponents weapons might be infused with. We pushed away from each other and simply stared for a few precious seconds.

There was a sutra on the handle of the sword.

And it was cancelling my reiki.

Producing a small barrier around myself, I sent a small blast towards him. He brought his sword up to block it, and rushed me. The second his sword came into contact with my barrier, the barrier broke down. I brought my sword up to block the blow and then spun my body to the side, aiming a blast of reiki at his unprotected back. He didn't have time to block it and the impact knocked him forward, his sword flew from his hand and he landed hard in the dirt several yards away. His skin was burning away swiftly as my reiki coursed through his body, quickly spreading until I went to his side and worked on healing him, only enough to stop the spread of purifying energy. He was unconscious, and would not last much longer if not healed more. I glanced up at the boss as the crowd booed and shouted for me to end it, even knowing I couldn't until given permission. He slowly shook his head and motioned for me to heal him enough where he would not die from his wounds. The crowd roared and continued their insistence that I kill him. I continued my healing, however, and after 5 minutes, he was good enough to be dragged out and ready to be patched up by the medics that were kept in a separate room at the side of the arena.

"Kagome has won! Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our fights for the night. Please make your way to the next room where the victors will be auctioned and sold off to the highest bidder!" came the loud announcement from the top row of the arena stands.

I headed to a back room where I was cleaned up and dressed once more in a dark blue yukata that brought out my strangely colored sapphire blue eyes, and my knee-length hair was brushed out for the first time in a week. I was still left shoe less as I was then led to the auctioning room, and walked up onto the small wooden stage that ran along the length of the back wall. I stood at the end of the line, as I was the only female, and the last to arrive. I'd been to plenty of auctions and was now used to the sneers and snarls of the other victors and some of the bidders that were filing in. They did this because I was, once again, up on the platform. And I would, once again, probably not be chosen by any buyer. The room never failed to fill up quickly, but tonight it was _over_filled. Why was tonight so special? My confusion continued as I watched the large crowd hurry to get out of someone's way. A very _tall_ someone with silver hair, and pale skin. As he made his way to the very front, a path cleared for him, I got a clear look at the rest of the very _tall_, very _regal _demon. A Prussian blue crescent moon adorned the center of his forehead, and he had piercing golden eyes that were narrowed and expressionless, so unlike Inuyasha's expressive eyes and face. I'd always known how he was feeling just by looking at him, but with this demon I couldn't tell no matter how hard I looked. He wore a red and white haori, plain white billowy hakamas and a purple and yellow obi holding 2 swords at his waist. The hakamas were tucked into small black boots and his whole presence screamed royalty. Maybe he was a lord? But from where? And why was he _here_?

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, what brings you here my lord?"

The name sounded familiar and I wondered where I'd heard it before. When it hit me, I held back a gasp of shock and simply continued to stare, wide-eyed, at the brother Inuyasha had reluctantly told me he had. His full-demon, aristocratic, apparently _heartless _half-brother.

In answer to the question, Sesshomaru simply narrowed his eyes and motioned for the auction to continue. As it started, the first victor that stepped up to be auctioned off was quickly claimed by a rather small demoness whose eyes gleamed like rubies. The next 4 victors were also sold off rather quick, and when it came down to me, I stepped up and awaited the usual insults and reasons as to why no one would take me. My eyes closed and I held my head up high, refusing to let them see my hatred for this, for being put on display like a slave. I guess that's what I basically was. A slave that fought on command.

"She's a _human._"

"She'd purify me as soon as i got her!"

The insults continued and got louder as the seconds passed. I would be lead off stage and put back in my cell if I could last just a few more seconds.

"Silence."

The cold, toneless command makes me snap my eyes open and search out the lord again. I knew it had to have been him, for no one else could have made the rest listen. They had actually shut their mouths and were staring warily at the tall demon.

"My lord?" came the hesitant voice of the lower class demon leading the auction.

"I will take her."


	2. The Escape

**Chapter 2- The Escape**

"_I will take her"_

The words kept repeating themselves in my mind as a surprised murmur spread throughout the room. The ruthless demon lord wanted _her_, the human miko that nobody else would take? He openly despised humans and none but little Rin resided at his castle in the west.

'_So he's the lord of the western lands, then?'_

The proud lord glanced from side to side, daring them to openly say something to him about his choice. The auction leader let out a surprised squeak and simply stared at him.

"I will wait outside for her to be brought to me. Do not make me wait long" with that he turned on his heel and walked out.

Too shocked to say anything, I was roughly grabbed around the arm and led out.

"You won't survive long enough to see morning, wench" were the only words the auction leader spit at me before shoving me out of the building where Sesshomaru waited. I stumbled but regained my balance before falling on my face at the lord's feet. He simply stared at me before turning and walking away, expecting me to follow. I took a step forward but was stopped when I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Excuse me, my lord."

Both I and Sesshomaru turned back around. I was surprised to see The Boss standing behind us looking nervous. I had never seen even a hint of expression on the demon's face before. Sesshomaru simply raised a brow.

"She is our only miko, my lord, and has become a favorite to witness in the ring. She may not sell at auctions, but I DO have a price for her. You cannot just take her."

I waited with baited breath for Sesshomaru's reply. I had finally breathed fresh air once more, I was free of living in a tiny room that I barely fit in, and I was free of being served only one meal a day. I refused to go back, and if Sesshomaru would not pay for me, as I didn't see a coin purse anywhere on him, then I would fight to keep my freedom.

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what he can and cannot do. I allow you to continue your business in my lands, but should you question me further, you will find yourself without a way to make your money" Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed even further as he glared.

The Boss paled and shook his head slowly before he bowed and spoke again.

"Of course my lord. I apologize for daring to order you. She is just a valuable fighter, whether the idiots at the auction realize it or not."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized he was going to let Sesshomaru take me. I could escape later when we stopped, for surely he wouldn't expect me to travel through the night, and then I would finally be free. Before going home I would pay a visit to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, tell them I would miss them. I would show Inuyasha what I had learned and pay him back for betraying me for Kikyo.

"A messenger will be sent with my payment. I assure you it will be enough." Then he turned and walked away, expecting me once again to just follow, not bothering to look back to check if I did. I shot one last glance at The Boss and turned to follow Sesshomaru, lightly jogging to catch up and then slowing to walk behind him. We walked in silence for what I thought was about an hour when Sesshomaru walked to a tree and sat down, bending one leg and resting his only arm on it, leaning his head back a little to rest on the rough bark of the tree and closing his eyes. I assumed this meant we were stopping for the night and gladly plopped down on the ground, happy to give my aching feet a rest. Did he not understand that I had fought earlier, and would obviously be tired as I was not used to long walks afterwards? Or did he simply not care? I narrowed my gaze on the silent demon lord as I massaged my sore feet. I was glad it was the spring season and not too cold for my rather thin yukata, and that it would also not rain anymore, as it had already come and gone. Would he find shelter if it did rain? It didn't matter. I was not sticking around to find out, my plan to escape wasn't much of a _plan_ so much as a 'run Kagome run!' idea. Outrunning a demon? I would need my powers and all the luck I could get. I stopped rubbing my feet and glanced once more at the sleeping demon lord who had taken me from the awful place his own _brother_ had sold me into.

Deciding now was the best time to escape; I shot to my feet and used my powers to enhance my speed. I darted through the trees and refused to look back, just hoping I was headed in the right direction to my friends. I didn't make it far before I noticed him in the corner of my vision, how did he catch up so fast? Hadn't he been sleeping? I sent a small blast of reiki at him and didn't wait to watch if it hit. I increased my speed but knew i would need to lose him soon, my powers were depleting quickly from being used so much tonight, and so soon after the fight. I was not used to using them so much in such a short amount of time, but I hoped I could at least escape before i was left too weak to fight him off. I should have been checking my surroundings because when i next checked for him, I tripped over a root and my momentum sent me flying forward before tumbling to a stop. I'd lifted my head and pushed myself up onto my knees before i was roughly shoved back down into the dirt.

"Wench."

I struggled under him and tried to call forth my powers, but they had left me, and I would need to recharge before they could help me once more. He was straddling my legs and holding my arms together by holding them both behind my back with his one hand. I felt him move as I bucked, and hoped I'd managed to get him off me, but horror dawned on me when I felt his teeth at the junction of my neck and shoulder. I instantly stopped my struggling.

"Do you think it so easy to escape from me, human?" I heard him ask.

"You were asleep" I spit dirt out of my mouth after answering him and bucked once more before he stilled me.

"Run again, and it will be the last thing you do."

I should have known better than to test him, but I did. I wanted to be free, and I knew no matter what he had planned for me, it wasn't freedom. He'd bought me for some reason, and I did _not _want to find out. I struggled just once more, and his teeth were once again at my neck. I stilled when he growled viciously and applied more pressure to my neck. Several seconds passed before I relaxed beneath him and turned my neck to the side in submission. I'd been around inu demons enough to pick up how they communicated without words and sighed in relief when he finally released my neck and eased off of me. I was stuck with him at least until my powers returned, or I had another chance to escape. I wouldn't just become his little slave, or concubine if that was what he had planned for me.

"Hn" I turned to face him and he glared down at me from his taller height.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I'd submitted, what more did he want from me?

He simply glared at me for a few more tense seconds before turning his back to me, and walking away. When I didn't make a move to follow him, he paused.

"Come."

It was a command. And I was expected to obey. Months of being in charge, at least as in charge as I could have been in my situation, urged me to disagree simply because he thought to order me around. But the memory of his fangs at my neck, and his display of _strength _stopped me before I said anything to anger him further. I walked forward until I was right behind him and then stopped, waiting for him to continue on back to the clearing. Once we had made it back and he once again rested against a tree, this one much closer to my position, and assumed the position he had been in earlier. This time I knew he was not sleeping, simply resting. The moon was now high and if I wanted to have any strength tomorrow to continue our journey, I would need to sleep. I'd curled up on my side and was close to sleeping when a thought occurred to me._  
_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I mumbled. I knew he could hear me with his heightened senses.

"Hn"

"Why can I not feel your aura?" I asked. Surely a lord would have a very powerful and oppressive aura?

Instead of answering me he simply unleashed his aura and it left me in awe. Never had I felt an aura this powerful, and it had me instantly wide awake and a bit of my powers surging to the surface in a useless attempt to protect me.

"Oh..." I gasped.

Just as quickly as it had been unleashed, he pulled it back once more and I could breath easier. I took in large gulps of air and stared at him wide-eyed. Of course the only person who would take me from the fighting would be someone I could not run from easily. Just my luck. My last thought before falling asleep was; _'how will I ever get home now?'_


	3. The Village

**Chapter 3- The Village**

I awoke with a start, quickly sitting up and wondering why I could not hear the others threatening each other and hurling insults. Then I remembered the night before, and why I would no longer awake and have to fight to stay at the top every day. I glanced around looking for the demon whose company I was now forced to be in, and grew confused when I realized he was not in the clearing with me. If he was going to leave me all along, why did he go through the trouble of catching me when I ran? I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. The sun was low in the sky, so I figured it was little passed dawn, and got up to search for something to eat. I didn't have a bow to hunt as I had when, as part of my training, I'd been sent out alone-with a watcher, of course- to fend for myself for a week, but I would find what I could. I hadn't taken 2 steps when a deep baritone voice came from behind me.

"You're awake. Come."

I turned in time to see the Taiyoukai start walking the way we had been headed last night. I sighed in disappointment when I realized there would be no breakfast. I was used to it, but that didn't mean I would willingly skip it now that I could_ actually_ have it. I trudged along slowly after him in silence until the sun had gone down and I could take it no more.

"Ugh. Sesshomaru, I need a break. I know you might not need to eat much, but I'm _human_ and need at least one meal a day."

I watched him pause in his walking, and his beautiful hair stopped swishing behind him.

'_Beautiful? Don't start thinking about him like that Kagome!'_

"Lord."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I am a lord. You will address me as such."

Seriously?

"Fine. _Lord_ Sesshomaru, can we stop and get something to eat?" I huffed.

"Hn"

I wasn't sure if that was a yes or no, and I decided not to push him further. We got onto a path and I saw a village over the hill. _Please_ don't let it be a demon village. Sure I'd be fed and have an actual bed to sleep on if we stopped, but how many of the villagers wouldn't welcome a miko? I may be showing up with their Lord but many demons still feared and distrusted my kind, as they should.

We reached the village and already a large group had gathered and there were, to my relief, humans among the demons. I had never been to a mixed village, as most demons despised humans for being weak and most did not bathe regularly. Still, I walked behind Sesshomaru and tried to be as unnoticeable as possible. Just because there were humans, still didn't mean they would welcome me. They all bowed to Sesshomaru when we stopped in front of them.

"Can your village spare some food?"

Whoa. He was _asking_? Surely I was dreaming.

"Of course my lord! I could even offer you a place to stay for the night" purred a demoness with ruby red eyes and long brown hair, with a very short red and black kimono.

'_Ew. Could you be more obvious? Back off!'_

I felt a twinge of…something when I noticed him glance her way and look her up and down. But the feeling was quickly replaced when I had to hold back a laugh at how he replied to her.

"I'd prefer to stay in more respectable company if I were to stay the night" he said in his usual monotone voice.

The woman's jaw dropped and some of the villagers laughed before she snapped her mouth shut, narrowed her eyes, and snarled at him. It was instinct to send her flying with a wave of my power before she could do much else to Sesshomaru. I knew he could handle himself, but she was quickly getting on my nerves and I had no time for her. I was hungry. I needed food. She landed 20 yards away and sprung back up, snarling and spitting in my direction, before rushing me. The other villagers were looking at me with a mix of fear and awe as I erected a barrier around me and Sesshomaru before the angry demoness made it back to us. She screeched when she was thrown back again after making contact with the barrier, and wisely stood still once she was back up, only glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced down at me and motioned for me to back off, which I did.

"This is how you would treat your lord?" he asked them quietly.

Nobody had the chance to answer as a roar sounded from the woods and screams tore through the air. Sesshomaru tensed before darting in the direction of the commotion. As the gathered villagers scrambled to their huts, one man dropped a bow and quiver of arrows he had been holding. I quickly snatched them up and took off after Sesshomaru using my powers to increase my speed once more. When I finally caught up I saw he was distracting a huge bear demon while the kids it had been chasing ran straight to me once I appeared.

"Keep going! Find your parents!" I told them as I notched an arrow and took aim. The kids, crying with terror-stricken faces, took off towards the village. I was about to let my arrow fly when another bear charged at Sesshomaru from behind. I watched him smirk before twirling in a circle and a green whip twirled with and around him, cutting the bears in multiple places as they got too close. They dropped to the ground, dead, and Sesshomaru slowed to a stop gracefully.

"My lord! Thank you for saving our children and slaying those awful bears! They have been terrorizing the village for some time now. Please, stay the night at our inn and we will have food brought to your room" said a tall human male as we made our way to the center of the village, where the villagers had gathered once more now that the threat was gone and the children were safe.

Sesshomaru merely glanced at them all before motioning for me to follow him, walking with the villager who had offered the food and place to stay for the night. The man stayed behind Sesshomaru, walking next to me, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I turned my head and smiled at him, catching him off guard.

"Thanks for the food, and letting us stay at the inn for the night" when he still looked a little fearful, I added "and I promise not to attack anyone who is not a threat."

The man looked relieved after that, and we continued the walk to the inn in a more comfortable silence. Once we stopped in front of a large hut the man next to me went in first to explain to the inn keeper that we would not need to pay, and that we would only be staying the night. She looked over at us and smiled. She was an old human with graying hair and wrinkles, and a kind smile. She led us to our room that was at the end of the long hallway and told us to ask if we needed anything, the food would be brought soon, after it was cooked for 'the human'. Sesshomaru only nodded and dismissed the kind woman before entering the room and walking to sit on the floor. When I followed, I noticed there was only one bed, and blushed while looking down at the floor. The bed had blood red silk sheets and black pillows, and it was large, meant for 2 people.

"Miko"

I looked at Sesshomaru, still blushing, and gave him a questioning look.

"I do not require the bed. You may take it."

I was about to thank him when a knock on the door startled me, and I jumped. I thought I caught the hint of a smile on his face before it disappeared and he went to answer the door. The smell of cooked meat assaulted my senses and I inhaled deeply. My tummy rumbled and I put a hand to it, embarrassed. They spoke quietly before both walked in with an assortment of meats, most cooked and some raw. My tummy rumbled once more when I saw all the food available, and both of them must have noticed because the man chuckled and Sesshomaru glanced at me. They set the foods down on the low table in the room and the man left us alone. I rushed over to the food and quickly ate 4 cut up pieces of the cooked meat before looking over to Sesshomaru. He was watching me silently, and I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"Why did you not tell me you were hungry sooner?" he questioned, head cocked to the side.

'_He looks like a curious puppy when he does that'_

"Um… because I figured you would know…" I answered quietly, picking up another piece of meat and popping it in my mouth, closing my eyes in bliss while I chewed.

"I do not travel with humans often."

"Speaking of, why did you buy _me_? What do you want with me?" I'd been dying to ask him the whole time I was with him, and now seemed as good a time as I would get to ask.

"I need a caretaker for Rin" he said.

"So you went to a fighting ring to find one? Why not just go to a village, or send someone to find one?"

"Rin needs someone who can protect her when I can't, and you will also be my-"

"Your what?!" I interrupted him quickly. No way would I be his concubine, and there was no way he wanted me to be his mate.

"Keep your voice down, miko" he growled at me.

"Then tell me what else you want from me! I refuse to be a concubine, Lord Sesshomaru" I said firmly. He may technically own me now, but I would not lower myself to those standards, no matter who owned me.

"I already have a concubine; I have no need for another."

He already had one? I wondered what she was like. Probably a demoness, and a beautiful one to have caught _his_ attention.

'_I am not jealous, I am not jealous'_ I repeated to myself over and over. I'd only known him for 2 days! And he was a silent, stoic demon. So not my type.

"Then what am I to be?" I asked, lowering my voice and eating another piece of meat from the assortment. What else could he want me for? Surely he wouldn't look for members of his army in a place such as where he had found me, and he would never pick a human for that. If he wanted a servant he could simply find one among the villages, there was no need for one that knew how to fight.

"An assassin."


	4. The Incident

**Chapter 4- The Incident **

"A-assassin?" I stumbled over the word, my eyes going wide. What would he need an assassin for? And why grab a human miko for the job instead of one of his soldiers or another strong demon?

"Yes, miko, to kill who I tell you to" he said the words slowly, as if speaking to a child and it made my temper flare up in response.

"I know what an assassin is!" I snap. His eyes narrow at my tone, and I narrow my own eyes at him. He stands and walks closer to me, until I have to crane my head up to look at him. He growls.

I gulp and take a step back. He simply stalks forward and we continue until I feel the wall pressed against my back and I'm forced to stop.

"Must we repeat yesterday, miko?" he coldly asks me.

"N-no lord Sesshomaru" I stutter. He leans his head down and I hear him _sniff_ my hair. I'm too shocked to move or say anything more, and simply wait for him to back up.

"Hn. Go bathe, miko" he tells me seriously before turning and going back to his spot on the floor.

Sputtering, I glared at him before huffing and walking out the door. Stomping my way down the hall and hoping I didn't wake anyone who might have gone to bed already, I approached the old woman that we'd met coming in.

"Lady Miko! How can I help?" she greets me with a warm smile.

"Um…do you happen to have a hot springs or somewhere I could bathe?" I ask her quietly, then add "and please, just call me Kagome."

"Of course, right down that hallway and the first door on the left" she tells me, waving her hand towards a hallway directly across the one mine and Sesshomaru's room was in.

Making my way to the door, I quickly check for auras already inside but there is no one. Relieved, I walk in and look around. The spring was directly in the middle near the back, and on the right side wall there was a bench stacked with towels. On the left wall was another bench with an assortment of bathing supplies, and I excitedly stripped down and grabbed shampoo, conditioner, and body soap. Stepping into the spring, I sighed in bliss and began to slowly clean my body and hair. It had been too long since I was allowed to bathe, only being able to once a week, and I took my time and enjoyed the hot water. I hadn't had a warm bath since before Inuyasha betrayed me, and I silently thanked Sesshomaru for his inconsiderate way of telling me I stink, otherwise I would never have thought to ask about a hot spring. A half hour later I was getting out of the spring and reaching for a towel when the door was sliding open. I jump in surprise and hurry to put the towel around my body before a tall human male steps in.

"Do you not know how to knock?" I glare at him as his eyes scan over my body several times.

"I do…but I already knew you were in here" he grins at me wickedly "I asked the innkeeper."

"And she just let you in here when she knew I was in here?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"She doesn't know I'm in here. Simply that I asked if anybody was occupying the springs this late at night. She retired for the night soon after."

He advances on me and I quickly step back. My powers won't work on a human! I was trained in weapons but I have none with me…and I was not trained in hand to hand combat. He lunges for me and I dive to the side and run to the door, sliding it open quickly and dashing out in only my towel. He's fast for a human and manages to grab hold of the towel in his grasp and tries jerking me to a stop but I simply let the towel drop before dashing forward again. I don't want to yell and alert everyone now so that they _all_ see me naked; I just hope I can make it to Sesshomaru.

"Now I see why he keeps you around, wench" the man chasing me lunges and gets so close I can feel the heat coming from his body. Fearfully I push myself faster and finally enter the hallway leading to our room.

'_Please let me make it'_

The man catches up to me and I'm tackled to the ground. I land roughly on the wood, naked, with the man straddling me and pinning me to the floor.

"Let's see if he wants you after I get through with ya" he grunts in my ear.

I squirm under him and try to get away but he simply shoves my head harder into the floor.

"Please don't…" I mumble into the floor. Tears pool in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I close my eyes and try to pretend this isn't happening. I hear him grunt again before his weight is abruptly flung off of me and I hear a vicious snarl come from next to me.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru" I hear the man stumble on his words.

A snarl is the only answer he receives before I hear the rush of silk, a scream is cut off, and there's a thud.

Shakily I get to my feet and slowly turn around. My gaze lands on Sesshomaru holding the man by his neck against the wall. The man's feet aren't touching the ground and he's trying desperately to loosen Sesshomaru's grip. People are coming out of their rooms and one demoness quickly brings me a sheet to cover my naked body with.

"Sesshomaru! Please! Let him go!" I rush up to the taiyoukai and tug on the sleeve of his haori. He growls and his head whips to face me. I gasp as I look up into red tinged, honey gold eyes.

"Please…" I breathe out quietly.

"Why?" he asks me, searching my face. His beast must have been close to the surface because I can actually see his rage and confusion.

"He isn't worth it. Everyone's watching" I whisper.

"He was going to force himself on you!" he snarls.

"Yes, but he didn't. There are _children_, Lord Sesshomaru" I reply.

He closes his eyes, and apparently calms down because in the next moment his arm returns to his side as the man drops to the floor, gasping for breath and rubbing his throat. Already I can see a large bruise forming.

"Ok ok! Everyone back to your rooms, everything's fine now. Shoo! The poor lady doesn't need you all staring after what just happened" the old innkeeper says as she makes her way over to us. The crowd we had attracted grumbles and casts glances over their shoulders but listen to the old woman and leave. I look at Sesshomaru and see his mask is back in place and his eyes returned to their normal honey gold, with no hint of the red I saw framing them earlier.

"Get him out of here" he says before walking out of the building. I dash to the hot springs and quickly get dressed before saying goodbye to the innkeeper and going outside where I find Sesshomaru waiting for me.

"We're leaving?" I ask, confused. It's the middle of the night and he wants to continue our journey?

"Hn."

Sesshomaru starts to walk along the path again but stops suddenly and motions for me to step up to him. Reluctantly I do so and stop when I am right in front of him, craning my head to look up to his face. With no warning he forms his demonic cloud and we're flying, too fast for my comfort.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I screech and cling to him, mindful of his armor.

I watch him wince slightly and feel guilty for forgetting his sensitive ears.

"We will make it to the palace faster this way" he says to me. He then glances down and I notice our awkward position. I stop clutching his haori and take a very small step back so I'm not fully pressed against him anymore.

"Sorry…" I mumble, and look around at the scenery as we pass it. Only minutes pass before I see a large castle and we slow and start to descend.

We land in front of tall gates and they're lowered as the guards realize who it is.

"My lord! You're back so soon! Oh, but I missed you while you were away."

A tall demoness rushes out of the front door of the castle and stops before Sesshomaru. Her hair is long and a light blue color and her eyes are a deep violet. She's wearing a light purple kimono that has white sakura blossoms scattered on it. Overall, she's beautiful and I take a guess that she's his concubine. Her gaze lands on me just as I finish looking her over and she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Why have you brought a _human_ here, my lord?" she spits out the word human.

"She's my new miko, and you will treat her with respect."

The demoness looks at him in surprise before smiling once more, though this time I can tell it's forced, and looks over at me.

"Welcome to the western palace. I'm lord Sesshomaru's concubine, Mizuki" she announces that she's his concubine as though she should be proud that she's someone's sex slave.

I decide I don't like her. I want her out, and I've only just met her.

* * *

**Hi guys! I got a review and it brought up the fact that I totally left out the background story D: It should have gone in the summary but...well...I suck at summaries and didn't think to add it. So, for my story, I wanted them to start fresh by not knowing each other so no, they didn't meet in the tomb. I'm going with Inuyasha got to the tessaiga without Sesshomaru, and Kagome made a wish on the jewel soon after recollecting the shards, with no Naraku...Yet :o Sesshomaru lost his arm fighting Inuyasha while Kagome was in her time. She is still from the future, but Kikyo sealed the well and Kagome was searching for ways to unseal it when Inuyasha traded her for Kikyo. Hope that cleared everything up, but if not leave a review and I'll try to answer any questions you may have(: This is my first story...Sorry for any details I may forget. **


	5. The Visitor

**Chapter 5- The Visitor**

"Where is Rin?" I ask Sesshomaru as he walks me to what will be my new room. According to him I've been moved into the family wing, my room between his and Rin's. Mizuki had left us when we reached the family wing, after making some very suggestive offers to Sesshomaru and flashing me a warning glance. I'd simply raised an eyebrow and challenged her with my eyes before turning away and walking after Sesshomaru.

"She's in her room, asleep" he pauses for a moment, then the hint of a smirk appears on his handsome face before he adds; "she managed to take Jaken's staff again."

I glance at him in surprise before lowering my head once more and following along behind him.

'_I've got to stop thinking about him like that! Handsome? Come _on_ Kagome. Didn't you learn your lesson with Inuyasha? This is his _brother_!' _I silently berate myself as we stop in front of a beautiful door. The design shows two inu demons in their true form, facing each other and howling together under a crescent moon. I silently wonder why this door is so much more elaborate than the others we passed on our way here.

"Miko"

"Hmm?" he looks annoyed with me. What did I do?

"I said; you may go in."

'_Great job Kagome. Annoy the powerful demon that could kill you easily by ignoring him' _

"Thank you, lord Sesshomaru. Goodnight" I bow my head before sliding the screen open and stepping in. I turn to smile briefly at him and then slide the door closed, take a deep breath, and turn around to inspect my new bedchambers.

The bed dominated the room and had blood red sheets with red and white pillows. The design on them matched the ones I'd noticed on Sesshomaru's haori. On both sides of the bed are 2 large windows with white curtains. To my right I notice a large dresser and decide to see if I have any clothes in there that I could wear. On the left I notice a tall mirror directly across from the dresser and on the far left was another door and, curious, I walked to it and slid it open. Once the steam cleared and I could see the room better, I squealed and turned around quickly before sliding the door closed and jumping into my new bed. Pretty sure my face was as red as the sheets, I tried to sleep and forget what I had just seen. My dreams made sure that didn't happen.

_Sesshomaru, in all his glory, stared over at me from his place in the hot spring. Water trickled down his body and made his hair damp, sticking to his muscled body. He didn't glare at me as he had before, instead his gaze was heated and he seemed to enjoy me greedily looking him over. His head tilted up a little, and his expression turned to one of pride. _

"_See something you like, miko?" he rumbles at me._

_I gulp and continue to look him over, unable to comprehend speech to answer him. I notice the stripes that I've seen on his face are also on his wrists and waist, and when I look lower I squeal and turn away, rushing back out the door and sliding it closed, or at least trying to. In the dream he uses his hand to stop it from closing, pulls me to him by grabbing my wrist and tugging, and then slams my back into the wall next to the door. He rumbles at me and closes his eyes before lowering his head and sniffing at my neck. I gasp and instinctively move my neck to the side in submission to which I receive a lick of approval. _

"_Still awaiting your answer, little miko" he whispers._

"_W-what?" I breathe out._

"_Wake up miko" he says, looking into my eyes._

_What? _

"_Wake up"_

_I feel a shaking sensation but want to cling to the dream as long as I can. Sesshomaru steps back and starts to fade, along with the rest of my dream and I'm left in darkness._

"Damn it woman get up!"

Instinctively I roll onto my back and shoot up, almost smacking into someone else's head. An angry growl sounds and I immediately collect reiki in my palms, snapping my eyes open. When I notice the familiar body that's standing at the foot of the bed with an angry expression on his face, I let my power fade and bow my head.

"Sorry lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know it was you" I say quickly and quietly.

"Hn. Breakfast will be served soon. A servant will be sent up to make sure you are presentable" he tells me before turning to walk out the door. Sighing in relief, I stretch before getting up and opening the curtains to look outside into the gardens. The sun is just barely in the sky and I hear the joyous cries of a little girl off to my left. Looking in that direction, I see Rin running around the small clearing past the rows of flowers, dressed in her usual checked kimono, only this one has red instead of orange. The colors of the west. As if sensing my gaze on her, the little girl turns and looks at me in confusion for just a moment before breaking into another huge smile and waving at me excitedly. I wave back before I hear a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in" I call as I step back from the window and turn to face the door.

"My lady, I've been assigned to help you get ready for the first meal. We have just enough time to get you in the bath, do your hair and get you dressed. Have you picked out what you wish to wear for the day?"

I notice the girl looks a little younger than me and has bright blue eyes and fire red hair. I take a guess that she's a fox demon, and am proven right when I notice the fluffy tail so much like my Shippo's as she turns to the large dresser in the corner.

"No, I've not had the chance to yet. Why don't you pick something…?" I trail off, not knowing what to call her.

"Oh! I'm sorry my lady! I forgot to introduce myself, as I'll be your personal maid also while you're here. I'm Akira. Now, let's see what we have in here for you to wear…" she trails off when she opens the dresser doors and looks at me in surprise. I glance around her and notice why she would give me such a look. All the kimonos inside are red and white, colors only immediate pack, or Sesshomaru's intended or mate should wear. Seeing as I can't show up in the same clothes I'd been wearing for 2 days now, I tell Akira to just pick one and head for the hot springs that I now know are connected to Sesshomaru's chambers. I strip quickly and head into the inviting, warm water. Akira comes in just as I'm finishing with washing my body and gasps.

"My lady! I'm to _help_ you bathe" she scolds.

I roll my eyes and scoff.

"I've bathed myself for years, I'm sure I've got it down by now on what to do."

"At least allow me to wash your hair."

"There's really no need…" I mumble.

"My lady, please. I want to, and it's my job" she says sternly.

I sigh, resigned to my fate, and turn my back to her so she can work on my hair. I hear her set the dress she's picked out down on the bench by the door before walking over to the springs and picking up the shampoo bottle I had grabbed. When she's finished with the conditioner and seems satisfied that I've washed it all out, she hands me a towel to dry off with and turns to get the kimono. I dry off and wrap my hair in the towel before allowing her to put the kimono on me, I only agree to her help with this because I would have trouble with it on my own. It only has 2 layers, but I'm not used to putting them on by myself. The one she's picked out is red with a white crescent moon embroidered on the back of it, and two smaller crescent moons, one on the bottom of each sleeve. To dry my hair quicker she has me take the towel off and uses her fox fire to warm the still-wet strands. It takes about 10 minutes for her to dry it all, because of its length, and we don't have the time to do anything with it before I have to head to the dining hall. We decide to leave it down, brushed, and hope the lord doesn't mind. She guides me to the dining hall and bows to me before leaving me. I enter the dining hall and notice Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the long table with Rin to his left, a chair empty between their spaces. Mizuki is sitting to his immediate right and she turns to give me a forced smile. When her eyes land on my choice of clothing, however, the smile slips and she turns to Sesshomaru hurriedly. He, too, notices my kimono and raises his brow, while Rin just smiles at me once more.

"I…I had nothing else to wear, lord Sesshomaru" I mumble as an explanation.

"Where've you been hiding this beauty, Sesshomaru?" a deep voice rumbles from the other side of the table.

I snap my eyes in the new voice's direction and my eyes widen when I see who it is. He moves over to me quickly and takes my hand before bowing his head to lay a kiss to the back of it. I feel his smile against my hand before he brings his head back up, keeping it to my level, and introduces himself.

"I'm Katsuo, the Eastern lord"


	6. Mine

**Chapter 6- Mine**

Katsuo was handsome, charming, and funny. I liked him right away.

He leads me to the seat next to Sesshomaru and pulls the chair out for me and slides me in once I have sat down. I glance up at him behind my chair and he gives me a flirtatious smile and a wink before walking back to his seat at the other end of the table. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sesshomaru narrow his eyes and I think they flashed red for a second, but when I faced him they are his normal bright honey color.

"You present yourself in the house colors, and then sit in the seat intended for the lord's mate, yet you have the audacity to flirt with somebody else right in front of him. Are you stupid, or just power hungry, _human_?" Mizuki spits at me.

I open my mouth to spit a reply back at her but Sesshomaru beats me to it, glaring at her angrily and a snarl spilling from his lips.

"You know your place, Mizuki. We have guests. And you will behave as a concubine should" he says quietly, and it just makes him sound all the more threatening. Mizuki shrinks back in her seat and whimpers, pushing her head to the side and presenting Sesshomaru with her neck. A small smile tips my lips but quickly disappears when 7 more demoness's walk into the dining room. 4 were about the same height as me and 3 were almost as tall as Sesshomaru. 2 of them wore the colors of the other lands, green and black for the north and yellow and orange for the south. They all line up and bow to Sesshomaru before sitting down in the rest of the available seats. I look over at Sesshomaru in confusion but he gives me a look to keep quiet. Food is served soon after and conversation goes on between the seven new demoness's and Mizuki. Katsuo eats quietly and only makes small comments when someone talks to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you not have them introduce themselves?" Mizuki asks quietly, shooting me a cocky glance and a smirk.

"I was waiting for everyone to finish their meal, Mizuki." He tells her just as quietly. Rin is looking at Mizuki with wide, scared eyes and I lean over to whisper in her ear that after the meal is done and everyone dismissed, we can go play in the gardens if she wishes. She giggles happily and clasps her hands together.

"Oh, Rin would love to play outside with the pretty lady!"

Everyone turns to look at us and the women make rude comments about having to share their living quarters for the next week with _filthy humans. _The eastern lord shoots me another dazzling smile, glancing at Rin, then back to me, and mouths 'pretty lady' with a smirk. One of the demoness's makes a particularly loud comment about how weak humans are and my temper shows itself. As the offending woman is sitting right next to Rin, I tell the young girl to duck lower in her seat very quietly, trying to make sure the others don't hear it. She does as I ask and I quickly gather a small amount of reiki in my palm, enough to burn her, but not enough to kill her. The blue light is comfortingly familiar and I relish the feeling of power coursing through me. When I let it leave my palm and it hits her on the arm, she lets out a small scream before she stops herself and whips her head back around to face me, having turned to talk to the demoness next to her.

"I'm sorry, heard your comment on how weak humans were and thought I would test if it was true" I smile at her innocently and bat my lashes.

"You little…"

"Enough! Each of you will stand and introduce yourselves, and tell us why you are here" Sesshomaru states coldly with a glance in my direction.

"You _know_ why we're here, my lord" the one I'd hit purrs.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow slightly on the demoness and he growls low in his chest before flicking his whip and cutting her cheek. They all jump and their eyes widen in fear before Katsuo stands. He inclines his head to Sesshomaru and then turns his piercing green gaze on the others.

"Lord Katsuo of the East, and I'm here to bear witness to the mating rights."

I'd been admiring his long, black hair that he has tied up in a high ponytail once again when what he said finally registers in my mind.

'_The…_mating _rights? Sesshomaru never told me about this!'_

The females each take turns standing and introducing themselves and none make a real impression on me until it comes to the two royals. The one in the black kimono with a green dragon winding around the body, with its head coming to rest on the shoulder stands and glances down at everyone, completely disinterested.

"Lady Aiko of the North. I'm here because I'm to be the lady of the west" she says with a self-satisfied smile and a snarl at me.

'_Overconfident much?'_

"Are you now…" Sesshomaru says quietly while quirking a brow.

She sends him a dazzling smile before sitting down and motioning for the last demoness to stand.

"Lady Akira of the South. Here to participate in the mating rights" she seems much less stuck-up than the others and is the only one who doesn't send me a hateful look or comment. Her kimono is yellow with an orange and black tiger getting ready to pounce depicted along the bottom. Her eyes are ruby red and the hair that's piled on her head is a dark brown color. She sits back down and they all turn to look at me expectantly. I look over to Sesshomaru and he motions for me to do as they have done and, hesitantly, I stand.

"Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, and I'm…" I trail off and look to Sesshomaru.

"Rin's caretaker" he finishes for me.

The demoness's giggle and flash me fake smiles.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Can Rin and the pretty lady go play in the gardens now?" Rin asks excitedly with a wide-eyed, hopeful look in his direction. His face seems to soften, if only the tiniest bit, when he gazes at her. He inclines his head and glances at me, to Katsuo, and back again and once more I think I see his eyes flash red before it disappears.

Rin grabs my hand and hops out of her chair, pulling me along through the hallways to the gardens. How she memorized the _maze_ that is Sesshomaru's castle I'll never know, but we arrive directly in the gardens within moments. Servants are outside tending the many flowers when we burst out the door giggling madly and with me chasing Rin at a pace she can outrun.

"Kagome! You're so slow! You could never catch Rin!" the little girl yells with glee before bolting out of my reach as I playfully lunge for her again. We continue the game of tag until the sun is high in the sky and we both collapse in the open grass under the shade of a huge tree near the corner of the gardens. We lay there panting heavily when I feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. Sitting up I notice I've erected a barrier without noticing and Katsuo is standing on the outside of it, poking it with a stray stick he must have found.

"Very manly, my lord! If I throw that stick, will you fetch it?" Rin and I burst into giggles at his disgusted look.

"I am _not_ a _dog_!" he says in a way that makes it sound as if he finds the very thought offensive.

Dropping the barrier, I allow him to stalk closer to me before I gather my power in my palm and playfully throw it inches from his feet. He narrows his eyes and rushes at me, till he has me pressed to the ground with his body over mine. He bends his head so I feel his warm breath at his neck before he moves up farther and smells my hair.

"You think you're funny, little priestess?" he whispers in my ear.

"I _know_ I'm funny, Lord Katsuo" I whisper back at him.

"Are you ok, pretty lady? If you hurt her I'll tell lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stands over us with her hands on her hips and is glaring at Katsuo as fiercely as a little girl can.

Katsuo simply chuckles and gracefully helps me up with him. He bends to Rin's level and meets her glare with kind eyes.

"I would never hurt the pretty lady, little one. I assure you, she's _perfectly_ ok. I actually came to tell you, Kagome, that Sesshomaru requests your presence in his study. I'm to take you there as you've only been here a short time and don't have our sharper senses to lead you around the many hallways."

Still blushing from his compliment, I nod my head and say goodbye to Rin, promising to tell her a bedtime story. Katsuo slowly leads me back inside the palace and through long hallways. Once we reach the study doors he turns me to him and simply gazes at me for several moments. I feel my cheeks heat once more and glance away quickly.

"Until later, my little priestess" he says quietly before turning and walking back the way we came, presumable to his room. Putting my hand to my heart to try and slow its fast pace, I gaze after him until he turns a corner and is out of sight. Once I think my face is a normal color and my heart isn't trying to leap out of my chest, I open the doors to the study and gasp when a pale hand pulls me into the room and slams the doors closed. I'm tugged into a hard chest and almost scream until I hear his rough voice.

"You…smell like him. His scent is all over you…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I question, looking up at his face. My eyes widen when I notice his red eyes and how his hair looks like he has been running his hands through it too roughly. It sticks up slightly near the top and he looks…crazed.

"Do you…like him, miko?" he asks me slowly, his voice much rougher than usual. I attribute it to the fact that his beast is in control and try to keep calm.

"Who?"

"Katsuo!" he snarls in my face.

"W-why does it matter?" I gasp out.

He lifts me off the ground and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist so I'm not just dangling in the air and he slams me against the wall. It doesn't hurt, but it shocks me and I cry out in surprise.

"Because you're _mine_" he growls before crushing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Guys! I can only update so fast D: but your reviews do encourage me to continue and try to get at least one chapter done a day, so keep it up :D **


	7. The Beginning

**Chapter 7- The Beginning **

I slide my hands up his chest to his shoulders and give a push but all he does is press closer to me. When the need for air becomes apparent I bite his lip, making him groan and am finally able to turn my head and take gasping breaths. He leans his forehead on my shoulder and I feel a shudder run through him before he lifts his head to look at me once more. His eyes are back to their piercing gold color and he's…_glaring_ at me? What did I do?

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I've never lost control of him before…" he says quietly. I don't think he means for me to hear it.

"Are you ok?"

"Do not be foolish, miko. This Sesshomaru requires something of you."

"What is that?"

"Participate in the mating rights"

'_Well I didn't see THAT one coming' _

"You want me…to compete to be your_ mate_?" I ask him with surprise.

"I _want_ you to beat those other women, miko" he states coldly before abruptly unlocking my legs from his waist and walking to sit at his desk. There's papers scattered all over but my muddled thoughts can't begin to guess at what they could be about. At this moment I could care less.

"Why?" I ask him, staying against the wall and trying desperately to slow my racing heartbeat.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for a mate" he replies with narrowed eyes while looking at one of the many papers.

"The queen protects the king, like a game of chess. Every king needs his queen, Sesshomaru"

"Chess?" he questions, glancing at me with a slightly raised brow.

'_Oops. Way to go Kagome!'_

"Um…just a game I used to play at home, lord Sesshomaru" I answer vaguely.

"Hn. Were you not born to a human in the fighting ring?"

"No. Someone betrayed me" I say, and my body tenses as the memory of that night rushes to the forefront of my mind. The shackles, the wagon, the expressionless face of Inuyasha as he allowed them to take me, Kikyo at his side. Kikyo. The _undead, clay_ priestess.

"Hn. Go back to the gardens, miko. The others are waiting for us for the first competition"

I sigh before turning to the door. Before I can open it, however, Sesshomaru appears in front of me and opens it for me, stepping aside and allowing me to walk out first. I smile up at him shyly before allowing him to guide my way back to the gardens. When we arrive together, the already gathered demoness's look over at me with hate filled gazes and sneers. Sesshomaru leaves my side to stand in front of the line of women and I go to stand in the line too.

"For the first competition-" he begins but is cut off by the demoness that came from the north.

"I thought the _priestess_ wasn't competing" she glares at me "I thought she was just Rin's new _caretaker_"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow on the woman and his whip cracks across her cheek. Her head whips to the side and she stays in that position as Sesshomaru uses his demon speed to appear in front of her and uses his hand to make her face him.

"Do _not_ interrupt, or question me" he says warningly, his face still the expressionless mask it always is, all signs of his beast gone.

"Y-yes my lord. I'm sorry" she whimpers.

"Now, I hate repeating myself. The first competition is a demonstration of your power. This is to ensure you are strong enough to be my mate" he motions to the other end of the line. The southern princess steps forward and makes a sword appear from thin air. However, green sparks twist around the sword and she twirls it around a few times before it disappears once more. Next she conjures her own whip; this one looks more like green electricity, than Sesshomaru's smooth poison whip. She snaps the whip a few times before it, too, disappears. Next she moves to the small clearing and the wind starts to pick up around her as her eyes go wide and she starts to shift forms. A gust of wind surrounds her, blocking her small form from view before it clears and a large tiger appears crouched, ready to spring. Its fangs are huge, as if she's a saber-tooth tiger, and her large claws spark with the green electricity she demonstrated with the whip. Her coat gleams in the sunlight, a brilliant orange and black with a yellow sun on her forehead and her ruby eyes glint dangerously before there's once more a brilliant gust of wind and she's back to her human form as she walks back to us.

The other demoness's show their skills and it comes down to the northern princess, and me. She smirks before stepping forward and summoning her own whip, as all the others have done. Next we hear the sound of her kimono ripping as big black wings sprout from her back. She flaps them once and is up in the air, the sudden rush of air pushing us all back a few steps. She demonstrates her flying skill for a few minutes before stopping and just staying in place. Looking up I see her eyes are wide and blood red, her body changing quickly. It takes only moments before a large black dragon took the place of her small body in the air. Its scales gleamed in the sun and her lithe body was long, resembling more of a serpent than a dragon. I would have mistaken her for a serpent if it hadn't been for the large wings she had fanned out and occasionally flapping. Her star rested on her forehead, but instead of its usual silver color, it was a bright yellow. She aimed her head straight down and aimed outside the castle grounds before letting out a breath of _blue_ fire. Next she spiraled down and changed right before landing gracefully on the ground, the only signs of her transformation being the 2 rips in the back of her kimono. I had to admire her control over the change, and how she could do it so quickly and mid-air. I would never tell her this, though. Her ego was big enough without it.

I finally stepped forward and instead of demonstrating right away, I walked over to Akira and stopped in front of her. She eyed me curiously, the only one to not look at me with hate or disdain.

"Could you conjure me a sword, and a bow?" I ask, flashing her a small smile.

"They are infused with demonic power…" she trails off and looks apologetic.

"That won't be a problem" I respond. She flashes me a confused glance before nodding and suddenly a sword is in her hand. I focus my powers and grab the sword from her. Immediately the green sparks are joined with my blue ones and I step back before twirling the blade expertly around my body. I toss the blade high in the air before gathering my power into my legs and leaping up to catch it.

When I land I toss the blade back to her and it simply disappears before reaching her. Next she conjures the bow and tosses it to me. She conjures me no arrows, so I simply toss it back to her. Startled, she catches it swiftly before it disappears too. Facing Sesshomaru, I concentrate all my power into creating a bow and arrow in my hands, made completely by my reiki. I've only practiced it a few times before, and _never_ dared to use it in the arena, as it drains me so quickly the longer I keep the bow up. I aim at Sesshomaru and the demoness's gasp, a couple even daring to come closer, as if to stop me. I let the arrow loose and watch as it speeds towards Sesshomaru. Instead of him moving, he seems to trust me and stays rooted to the spot. Before it reaches him I erect a barrier around him and we all watch as the arrow is simply absorbed into it.

"Hn" he says simply before motioning for me to return to the line. I reach it but sway slightly as I start to feel how much my powers have been drained.

He stares at me for a few moments before turning to Katsuo, who just appeared at his side. I'd felt him watching from inside the castle and it had made me glance at him more than once. I didn't like him in the way I'd started to like Sesshomaru, but he was like a friend. I could tell from how he'd been acting that maybe he would like to be more but if he ever brought it up, he'd be disappointed. They discussed something quietly for several minutes before Sesshomaru once more turned towards us. He has 3 demoness's step forward and they eagerly do so.

"Pack your things." He says simply before saying to the rest of us; "The next competition will be tomorrow after the midday meal, which will be served soon. Aiko"

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru?" she asks, her gaze quickly turning heated.

"Go change your kimono" he tells her simply before turning and leaping onto a balcony, turning to look over his shoulder at me. I don't understand the reason for his glare until I feel a hand at my shoulder and I hear his voice.

"Would you join me on a picnic instead of going to the dining hall, Priestess?"

I see an uncharacteristic sneer on Sesshomaru's face before he turns to walk into the room. I notice it's right next to another balcony, the one I'd noticed leads to my room.

"Well…I suppose I could…" I tell Katsuo, turning my head to face him "if you promise not to try crushing me to death again" I tease.

"You're just so easy to crush!"

Smirking, I walk around him and stroll towards the clearing, under the tree.

"Just go get the food, Lord Katsuo" I call.

"You dare order me, wench?" he teasingly calls back before adding; "And no need to add titles, little priestess. I've seen your powers, you're my equal."

He turns and exits the gardens to get the food. I don't wait long before he's back and carrying a basket that I see a bottle peaking out of. He comes to sit next to me and with a flourish, opens the basket to show me the assortment of food he has brought. There's mainly meat, but there are a couple different fruits as well. I grab one of the apples and take a bite, groaning at the crunch and taste. Katsuo just watches me with a small smile on his face before picking up a piece of cut up meat. I notice they've all been diced up and they're only somewhat cooked.

"And if I do not like rare meat?" I ask, raising a brow.

He blushes slightly and ducks his head.

"I apologize, priestess. I am not used to having meat…cooked. I can take it back and-"

"It's fine, Katsuo!" I laugh "I was just teasing you!"

He playfully growls and moves to tackle me when I'm suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, Katsuo" I hear a rough voice rumble before I get the feeling of moving all too quickly, and then feel airborne before we land on a balcony. I'm clutching his lower back trying not to fall forward, even though his hand is around my legs, holding me to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I breathe.

"You can call Katsuo without his title, but not this Sesshomaru?" he asks as he sets me down. Once more I notice a red seeping into his eyes, but it stays around the edges. He's still partially in control.

"You told me once to include your title…Sesshomaru" I say quietly.

He steps closer to me, and raises his hand to my face, stroking my cheek gently.

"No more, little one. You are _mine_" he narrows his eyes slightly and his hand stills on my face "and Katsuo will learn this, or I will deal with him."


	8. The Talk

**Chapter 8- The Talk**

"Sesshomaru…" I breathe. He leans down and nuzzles my neck, lightly nipping and licking.

"Kagome" he whispers. I shiver at the way my name sounds coming from his roughened voice. I feel him smile against my neck before he moves up and looks me in the eyes before kissing my lips softly.

"Kagome…" he whispers against my lips "my beast wants you…"

I whimper when he captures my bottom lip with his teeth and tugs gently on it. My hands tangle themselves in his hair and I pull him closer to me, urgently crushing my lips to his. I feel his tongue against my bottom lip and eagerly part them. Our tongues entwine and then he stops to run his along my flat, human teeth. I bite down gently and he allows me to breathe, if only for a moment before once more crashing his lips to mine. This time my tongue finds its way into his mouth and I run it against the points of his fangs. A shiver runs through me at his low growl. I feel his hand move down from my waist and he runs it along the outside of my leg, up and down, repeating the action over and over as our mouths desperately cling to each other.

A knock at the door has us both jumping apart, breaking heavily, and an annoyed snarl spills from his lips.

"What?" he growls.

"My lord! Aiko told me you requested my presence and I came as quick as I could!" Mizuki calls from other side of the door. My fast beating heart skips a beat at the reminder of what that woman is to him. I glance up at him as my eyes fill with unshed tears before I walk towards the door and open it. Mizuki looks surprised to see me, and quickly sneers when she sees the tears. I'm so upset my powers are rising and I don't notice until I push her aside that I've burned her arm because my body is coated with reiki.

"All yours, _Mizuki_" I spit at her before walking down the hall to Rin's room. The sun has gone down and I promised her a bedtime story. I also just want an excuse not to be alone, in case Sesshomaru comes around to 'explain'.

"I knew you wanted him" she calls after me and I spin to face her "you don't have a chance against Aiko or Akira! He'll _never_ be yours!"

"I know…" I whisper brokenly before turning back around and rushing into Rin's room.

I close the door and lean my forehead against it and take deep breaths, trying to calm my upset nerves and clear my tears before facing Rin. The little girl walks over to me from where she'd been waiting on the bed and tugs on my sleeve.

"Are you ok pretty lady?"

I glance down at her through my tears and she gasps before hugging my legs tightly. I stop leaning on the door and stroke her head with my hand.

"I'm ok Rin. Promise" I say gently, wiping at my tears and sniffling.

"Then why were you crying? Rin cries when she is sad or hurt. If someone hurt you I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru on them!" she tells me.

"He's _busy_ right now, Rin" I tell her quietly "Get back into bed, and I'll tell you a story. Just like I promised earlier I would."

She looks at me oddly before shrugging her little shoulders and skipping back to bed. It's slightly smaller than mine, but still dwarfs her little body as she scoots into the middle under the covers. I notice a lot of orange in the room as I walk to sit on the edge of the bed to tell her the story.

"Is orange your favorite color, Rin?" I force a smile and tell myself to be cheerful and push Sesshomaru from my mind.

"Rin loves orange! Orange flowers, oranges, my orange and white kimono-"

"Breathe, Rin!" I laugh softly.

She giggles before snuggling deeper under the covers and looking at me expectantly.

"Ok…do you want to hear 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'Cinderella'?" I ask her.

"Rin has never heard of those stories! Rin wants to hear 'Beauty and the Beast' Kagome!" she claps excitedly before settling down once more when I shush her.

"Once upon a time…"

When the story's finished she's almost asleep, but mumbles "Sounds like you and lord Sesshomaru…" before falling asleep. Her words cause a small ache in my heart and I flinch, but thankfully she doesn't notice because she's already closed her eyes. A small smile lifts my lips as I stretch and brush some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Except Belle won the Beast's heart at the end. Goodnight, Rin" I say softly. Before I realize it, I find myself lying curled up next to her and closing my eyes. I'm too tired, emotionally and physically, to find the will to return to my own room…

Sometime later, the feel of a strong arm around me and the soft swaying of the person's body awakens me. I gaze up through sleepy eyes at the person holding me but only catch glowing amber eyes and silver colored hair.

"Inu…yasha?" I mumble before once again falling asleep.

Light filtering in through the slightly open curtains is what wakes me next, and I feel an arm around my waist tighten as I move to get up. I turn my face to find Sesshomaru asleep next to me, _spooning_ me. A low grumble sounds from him when I try to scoot back so that our bodies aren't pressed so tightly together. Figuring I can escape when he wakes up, I take the moment to trace his markings with my finger lightly. The moon on his forehead especially fascinates me and I trace it repeatedly. When I finally move from the marking, my attention drifts lower, to his lips and I trace them too. I barely have time to see his eyes snap open before he has me pushed into the bed under him and he's letting out a low growl.

"Y-you're awake" I stutter.

"Yes, little one. And I'd like to know why you ran from me before."

"Before…before…" I say tapping my chin as though I can't remember "_oh_ you mean when I left you to _enjoy_ Mizuki's company?" I snap at him.

"I sent her away immediately" he growls "and then I went to get you only to find you hiding with Rin in her room."

"I wasn't hiding. I promised her a bed time story and it seemed the perfect time to do so, while you were _busy_ with your concubine and all" I huff.

He glares at me and opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt before he can.

"I get it, Sesshomaru. I'm only in the competition to stop the others from winning. I get that you have to act at least a little bit interested in taking me as your mate. I _know_ that when you _do_ take a mate, you can still keep your concubine. But that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it" my rant finished, I turn my head to the side as my emotions once again get away from me and tears pool in my eyes. They escape from my eyes and run down my face when he doesn't reply and simply continues to look down at me. I slam my eyes shut and try to pretend I'm anywhere else but in this bed with him, having this conversation, but when I feel a wet, slightly rough…something run from my jawbone to the corner of my eye, they fly back open in surprise.

Sesshomaru is _licking_ my tears away? He's the one who caused them! A sob escapes me at his unexpected gentleness and I push at his chest but all he does is grasp my wrists in his grip and put them above my head, while he moves to straddle me.

"Sessho-"

"No, miko. Now you will listen to me. This Sesshomaru's beast…wants you as a mate. I am not used to having to fight to stay in control and the fact that _you_, a human miko, can make my control slip so easily…" he sighs and releases my wrists to run his hand through his hair slowly. My eyes follow the motion and I vaguely remember waking up to see those locks and his eyes sometime in the middle of the night.

"I did not call for Mizuki. You know this. But I am glad that she showed up when she did" I turn my head away from him once more and he grasps my chin to make me face him. He stares at me for several moments before continuing.

"If she hadn't come, my beast _would_ have gotten out. He would have taken you and not cared about the consequences or whether or not you wanted it. He is my _instincts_. He does not think like we do, Kagome" he smirks "though by your reactions you probably wouldn't have minded."

I blush fiercely and try to duck my head to the side once again but he holds my chin tight, refusing to let me hide from him.

"I said you were mine before. I meant it, Kagome" he says seriously.

"I'm not a possession" I glare at him.

"No. But I cannot bear the thought of you with someone else. Just the thought makes my beast restless, and he's threatening to rise right now. I can hear his thoughts in my mind and can communicate with him, but when it comes to you, he is unreasonable. When you left and Mizuki entered, he was pissed. I sent her away and my beast wanted to go to you but I waited for you and Rin to fall asleep before doing so. Speaking of the thought of you with someone else…" he takes a breath and then narrows his eyes on me. I gulp.

"Tell me how you know my half-brother."

* * *

**In response to some people's reviews, I can't _tell_ you what happens later or how certain people will react to things, it'll all come later :D but _please _keep up the reviews! posted 2 chapters today because you all made me want to hurry and give you what you asked for- another update.**

**So sorry. I thought I uploaded this chapter last night, but apparently it didn't for some reason. Here it is :o**


	9. Visitors

**Chapter 9- Visitors**

"Your half brother..." I trail off, hoping if I act clueless he'll drop the subject and we can get out of bed. I really don't want to have this conversation with him right now, if ever. I remember waking up in his arms for mere moments while he carried me from Rins room. It'd been too dark for me to fully see him and I'd been too drowsy to recognize him. The person I'd seen was Inuyasha. I'd called him Inuyasha.

"Don't play dumb, miko. Inuyasha" he glances away before looking at me again through narrowed eyes "you called me his name before when I was carrying you."

"Look, Sesshomaru, it's personal. There was a time when I thought we'd be together, when I _wanted_ us to be together. Something happened and things changed ok? Maybe I'll tell you the whole story sometime, but today is not that day. Can we please just drop it?" when he only stares at me, narrowing his eyes further, I add; "I'm really hungry and the others will be waiting for us in the dining hall."

As if to prove my point, my tummy rumbles loudly and Sesshomaru glances down at it.

"That" he says, poking my stomach "is a human thing."

"The constant need for food?" I ask, pushing at his chest so that I can get up. He turns and flops down on his back next to me on the bed. He continues to watch me as I get out of bed and walk over to the dresser containing my clothes. The clothes that only contain _the western colors_ on them. I choose one that's red with a white inu at the bottom tipping its head back to look as though it's howling.

"No. The strange sound your stomach just made."

"Ah. Hope my human tendencies aren't too horrible and disdainful in the company of the great Lord of the West" I tease him.

"Miko"

"Hm?" I turn with the garment in my arms and look at him in confusion. He smirks.

"My colors suit you. And This Sesshomaru assures you he does not mind your human tendencies."

I blush and lower my eyes.

"Thanks" I mumble quietly.

I move to the hot springs to get ready for the day. When Sesshomaru moves to follow me, I blush once more before turning to look at him with a serious face.

"Sleeping next to me is one thing. But I _will_ be bathing alone."

He stares at me for several moments.

"Hn" he tilts his head up and for a moment I worry that he'll try to enter with me anyway. I give him my fiercest glare and refuse to back down on the issue. I'll purify him before he joins me in the baths. Apparently my worry is for nothing, because he simply makes the noise once more before turning on his heel and walking out.

"Men! Doesn't matter if they're demon, human, or half-demon" I mutter to myself as I enter the steam filled room and begin the process of getting ready for the day. I have no idea what the next challenge will be, but I'm determined to beat the others for Sesshomaru. Maybe _he_ doesn't want me for a mate, only his beast, but I'll damn sure compete as good as I can, push myself to the limit, to make sure the others are proven unfit to be the Lady of the West.

Finished getting ready, I leave my room and stop by Rin's to see if she's headed there already. To my relief she's just bounding out the door with a servant right behind her. When she spots me, she squeals loudly before throwing herself at my legs, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Good morning pretty lady! Rin loved the story you told her last night!" she says excitedly. The servant looks at me with wide eyes before turning her full attention back to Rin.

"Come, Rin. We must get to the dining hall" she moves to grab Rin from my side but I wave her off with a smile.

"I'll take her. She can help me find my way there faster than I would get there on my own anyway."

The servant looks uncertain before bowing and turning to leave.

I go to brush Rin's cheek but she flinches back and her eyes go wide. Confused about her reaction, I look closer at her cheek and notice the slight difference in color from the rest of her fair skin. Frowning, I crouch down to her level and put my hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Once more i reach for her cheek but this time instead of softly stroking it, like I had planned to do before, I rubbed her cheek roughly. Something rubs off on my fingers and when I move my hand away I see that her cheek is bruised badly, as though she'd been struck hard. I gasp and my eyes swiftly move to look at hers but she avoids looking at me, tears pooling in her usually cheerful orbs.

" .This?" I ask her through gritted teeth.

"Please, lady Kagome. I-it's not new. It's happened before. Can we just go eat, please?"

"Who?" I don't yell at her, instead I keep my voice low and I take notice that her lips are trembling. Tears are streaking down her face as she sniffles before answering me.

"M-mizuki" she sobs. I take her in my arms and rub my hands softly up and down her back, making cooing noises and trying to comfort her.

"Does lord Sesshomaru know of this, Rin?" I ask her softly. She's done crying and instead just sobs into my shoulder.

"N-No"

"He's about to" I tell her confidently.

She moves back to look at me and I see her tears have washed away and smudged the rest of whatever was used to cover the mark. Giving her a small smile I move to stand up, taking her hand in mine and letting her lead the way. We make it there and the second we enter Sesshomaru glances first at me, then down to Rin. I know when his gaze lands on the mark because his eyes narrow in anger and flash red and he's standing before her in the blink of an eye.

"Rin" he addresses her coldly and she flinches slightly before tilting her head up and meeting his gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks him uncertainly.

"Who did this?"

I notice Mizuki glare over at Rin from her seat and I quickly move so that I'm blocking her view. I give Mizuki a glare of my own, challenging her to do something, anything. I feel like a snake. Coiled and ready to strike at the first sign of movement.

"Mizuki, my lord" I hear Rin say. I watch Mizuki's eyes turn red the moment the words leave Rin's lips.

My body tenses even more as Mizuki stands from her seat. I gather reiki in my palm but before she can take a step towards us, Sesshomaru appears before her, and he grabs her roughly by the neck. His eyes have stayed red and he growls low in his throat at her. She's visibly shaking and soon she starts clawing at his arm, desperately needing to breathe. He tosses her to the side and she lands at the feet of the guard that's always standing by the door that leads to a hallway I haven't had the chance to explore yet.

"Keep her in the dungeons." he says coldly, his mask back in place once more.

I watch the guard take her and move to take my seat, Rin following me closely and settling into the chair next to me once more. Sesshomaru glances at the door we came in and turns his nose up before walking to his seat at the head of the table once more, his gaze remaining fixed on the door. The others at the table are staring at the door Mizuki was dragged through with looks of disbelief and anger. Only the northern princess does not have any expression at all and I glare at her when she turns to look over at me and Rin. She merely glares back at me before her gaze lowers to fixate on Rin and I see the calculating look she has as she looks from Rin to Sesshomaru and back again.

Soon I hear loud footsteps and my breath catches in my throat before I bow my head, trying to appear unnoticeable when I see who it is that Sesshomaru must have smelled earlier stomp through the door.

"Heard you were finally taking a mate and that even the Shikon Miko was participating in the Rights. Had to come see who it was because the true Shikon Miko is with me."

Inuyasha.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, and that it took me so long to update it. I've had a headache since I got up and just didn't feel like getting on the computer for a while. When I finally did get on to start on this chapter and hopefully finish it tonight, Word decided not to work for me and I didn't really have the patience to try fixing it. SO, sorry for the late update, and that Kagome hasn't told Sessh her past yet like some of you were looking forward to- tried to do a little better and have him _show up. _Hope you like it!**


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10- The Truth**

_'Inuyasha...'_

Seeing him after all this time makes my heart ache, if only because I'm seeing him as the one who betrayed me so deeply. Then his words register in my mind and my body stiffens. I keep my head bowed, however, and hope he leaves soon. Hope he doesn't notice me.

"Inuyasha" I hear Sesshomaru drawl. His voice sounds...colder than usual.

"So, prick, where's this miko that was stupid enough to think she could call herself the Shikon Miko. The true Shikon Miko is by my side, where she was destined to be."

_'Where she belongs? she _belongs_ in the ground! She's _dead'

"You will watch your tongue, half-breed" I hear the warning in Sesshomaru's voice and he shifts slightly in his chair.

"Yea yea. What's wrong with your wench there, Sesshomaru? She scared of me or somethin?"

If possible, my body stiffens even more and I try to calm my nerves and swiftly beating heart. I'd always planned on getting revenge, but it was always on my terms. When I chose to face him again. Not like this. Never like this.

"Hey wench! Pick yer head up already! I ain't gonna bite" Inuyasha teases.

"Don't call me wench, you pathetic half-demon" I spit out. I leave my head bowed, though, and wait for his reply. Will he recognize my voice? My hair? Sure it's longer, but it's still the odd blue-black that I've never seen on anyone else.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic! I bet you ain't that good with your powers. Could never be as powerful as my mate, Kikyo here. If I can handle her, I can sure as hell handle some weak little _wench _like you!" He yells, putting emphasis on the word 'wench'.

Finally, my head snaps up at his words. He doesn't even know it's me and he's still comparing me to Kikyo. I meet his gaze with an angry glare and he steps back in surprise. At his side, Kikyo's cold, lifeless eyes bore into me, but my gaze doesn't leave Inuyasha's. He looks like he's seen a ghost, his eyes wide and a look of shock on his face.

"Your mate? I had no idea. Wish I could have _been around _to know earlier. Although, tell me Inuyasha, how is it you can mate with someone who's not even _alive?_ She's made of _clay. _She's only here because of part of _my_ soul and that of other women that have passed are _keeping her body together_" I don't raise my voice like he has, but keep it low, void of emotion like I've heard so many times from Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" a bundle of fur flies across the table at me and almost knocks us backwards.

"Oh, Shippo! I haven't seen you in so long" I clutch him tightly to me, and I feel him clutching me too, rubbing his face in my hair and crying.

"M-mama I missed you so much!" He sobs.

"I missed you too, Shippo. I never wanted to leave you guys!" I pat his back and try getting him to stop crying, rocking him gently and speaking soft words in his ear.

"Kagome!"

"Oh, Sango! Miroku!"

"Miko" I swing my gaze from my friends and lock my eyes with Sesshomaru's golden ones. "Perhaps we should continue this...reunion in private."

I look around and finally remember everyone else is there. A couple of the demoness's are looking in fearful curiosity at Miroku's robes and staff, and Sango's weapon Hiraikotsu. Katsuo is watching us with an interested expression, as though we're _amusing_ him.

_'Glad my life is so amusing to you' _I think bitterly.

I stand with Shippo still locked in my embrace and walk with the others to the study, Sesshomaru in the front with me, Sango and Miroku behind us, and Kikyo and Inuyasha trudging along in the back. Inuyasha's expression hasn't changed from the shock of seeing me and Kikyo just glares at me the whole time. When we finally make it to the study, the tension is so thick you could probably cut through it with a knife. We walk into the study and the minute the door closes Kikyo walks right up to me, so close I have to either step back or allow her to be pressed up to me.

"Couldn't have one brother so you go for the other?" she sneers down at me.

I raise my brow and push her back by stepping even closer. She stumbles back into Inuyasha who had been watching us closely.

"Kagome...you didn't have to leave us. We understood why you wanted to find a way to unseal the well so bad. We didn't mind helping you" I hear Miroku say, stepping between me and Kikyo.

I snap my eyes up to meet his in surprise.

"Why do you guys think I left?" I ask him quietly.

"Inuyasha came back with Kikyo one night. He told us he tried to stop you from leaving but that you wouldn't listen. That you thought you were burdening us with your quest to find an answer to the well" the rings on his staff jingle as he turns slightly to face Inuyasha.

"Do you want to know what_ really _happened?" I grate out between clenched teeth.

"I knew that wasn't the reason mama!" Shippo declares, jumping from my arms to stand close to my feet, grasping my kimono tightly and looking at Inuyasha with distrust.

"Inuyasha...traded me. For her" I tell them, glaring over at Kikyo before sliding my gaze to Sesshomaru and telling the story to him. I sigh before continuing.

"I woke up when it was dark and realized I'd been shackled in a wagon. I'd thought Inuyasha was going to save me when I figured out he was there. No, he was there to _trade_ me. Trade me into the fighting arena where I was trained in how to use my powers and how to handle all sorts of weapons. I'd been there for a year before you finally got me out" I say to him. Lowering my voice, I add; "Thank you."

"Kagome..." I notice Sango out of the corner of my eye. She has a hand pressed to her mouth as she takes a small step towards me. Sesshomaru growls, and she stops immediately. "We had no idea...I'm so sorry we didn't think to look for you!"

"Slayer" I hear Sesshomaru growl out "take the monk and kit. Go wait in Kagome's room. A servant is outside the door to take you there."

"I'm not leaving Kagome!" Shippo yells up at Sesshomaru, clinging tighter to my kimono.

"I said _go _kit" Sesshomaru snarls down at him.

"Hey! Don't threaten him!" I say as I move between him and Shippo. "That's my kit."

"Miko" He turns his head up and I finally look at him fully. His body is so stiff and still, he looks like a statue.

"Shippo, sweety, go with them please. I'll bet Rin is in the gardens playing. Maybe if you ask Sango and Miroku they'll take you there instead and you can play with her" I tell him as I bend down to his level and hug him once more.

"You won't leave again?" he whispers sadly, gazing into my eyes with his green orbs so full of emotion it breaks my heart.

"I'll never leave you again, Shippo. Now go play" I give him a small push in Sango's direction and stand back up. They leave for the gardens and I sigh when the door closes. I'd missed them so much the year I was gone, dreams of our travels and their faces had tormented my dreams every night.

"Kagome" I swing around to meet Inuyasha's gaze and he has an expectant look on his face.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"Now that you're stronger, you gonna come back? Be my concubine. Maybe you're not as strong as Kikyo, but that's 'cause she's the Shikon Miko and you're just her copy."

Did he _really_ just say that?

"First of all, _no! _I'm not going to just run back to you! You _betrayed _me Inuyasha! And second of all she lost the title of Shikon Miko when she _died!_ She's dead, gone, made of clay, held together mainly by a part of _my _spirit. When are you finally going to accept that?!" I screech at him. I don't realize until he takes a step back that I'd been walking towards him during my rant and that in my anger I'd unknowingly summoned up my powers and my skin is glowing blue.

"Keh. No need to purify me I was just wonderin'!" He glares at me. A barrier appears around him and I slowly turn to Kikyo, who stands smirking at me.

"If you're so powerful, Kagome, prove it. Take down _my _barrier."

I notice Sesshomaru take a step towards her while she's focused on me and he jerks her to face him, his hand on her throat. I know she's never been trained to use her powers like I have, she can infuse arrows with her powers and create barriers but she cannot just bring her powers into her hands. Sesshomaru's hand glows green and Kikyo lets out a scream. Behind me, Inuyasha is pounding on the barrier she's put around him and yelling at Sesshomaru to let her go. He doesn't listen, however, and simply crushes her throat in his hand. The rest of her body cracks and breaks apart into pieces, the clay falling to the ground and then crumbling to ash. A small ball of light hovers over the ashes for moments before shooting into me and I gasp as the rest of my soul returns to me. The hollow feeling inside me lessens by a great deal, and I heave a sigh of relief. The feeling doesn't fully leave me, however, and I furrow my brows in confusion.

I look behind me to see how Inuyasha is taking it, as he's stopped yelling and almost die of shock when I see no tear was shed. He's standing still, shaking, and his eyes seem to glow. It only lasts a moment and when it's over he looks at me with...shock and horror?

"It wasn't me, Kagome" he whispers before crumpling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Someone requested my chapters be longer. I've been trying to keep them around the same length but would you guys prefer I make them longer?**


	11. Round 2

**Chapter 11- Round 2**

"Well...I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up to know what he meant, huh?" I ask Sesshomaru as he drops Inuyasha's unconscious form onto a small bed in the infirmary.

"Hn" he murmurs.

"It's almost time for the next competition, we should really get back to the others, Sesshomaru."

He looks at me with his cold mask in place, studying me with cold eyes before breezing past me and making his way to the gardens. Confused by his behavior, I glance one more time at Inuyasha before hurrying after him so I don't get lost on my way to there. He doesn't say anything to me the whole walk there, but stops when we reach the doors leading outside and pushes me into the wall, pressing himself against me.

"Miko..." he leans his head down to run his nose along the length of my neck "Why did you not tell This Sesshomaru before about your past with Inuyasha?"

"I'd planned on telling you eventually. I saw no reason to burden you with my past right now, with the mating rights going on and the pressure to choose a mate...I figured now just wasn't the time for it. It wasn't important" I whisper. He pulls his head away from my neck to look at me, piercing golden eyes clashing with my azure blue ones.

"Hn. You are not a burden to me, Kagome" he licks his lips and stares down at me. His eyes flash red before he crushes his lips to mine and I gasp at the sudden kiss. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth and once more we battle for dominance. I finally surrender when the need to breathe becomes apparent and we break apart, each gasping for breath.

"You've been trained in weapons?" he suddenly asks me.

"Yea, why?" I ask him curiously, still slightly out of breath and a blush staining my cheeks when he gazes at me heatedly.

"That's the competition today. Weapon knowledge. To prove that you could handle your own in a fight, if I were not able to protect you."

At this, I jump for joy before he adds;

"And I will be your sparring partner."

My mouth drops open and I just stare at him.

"Will you be...sparring with all of us today? Or am I just getting a tougher opponent than anyone else?"

"I will be sparring with every one of you, yes."

I sag in relief and give him a small smile.

"Ready to get beat?" I tease him.

He flashes me a fanged grin that lasts for mere moments before his mask is back in place and he walks out into the gardens. I'm rendered unable to move or speak, and simply stare after him in shock. Did he really just...? Giving myself a hard shake, I hold my head high before stepping out into the bright afternoon and meet the glares of several women. The only ones not glaring are Sango and Akira. Sango is standing way off to the side with Miroku and Shippo next to her. Shippo bounds over to me the second I step out and launches himself into my arms, climbing up to sit on my shoulder.

"I really liked playing with Rin, mama! We played tag and hide-n-seek until all those strangers came out and just stood around" he lowers his voice before adding "and some of them aren't that pretty to look at, if you ask me."

"Shippo!" I gasp but giggle all the same before walking to join the line of demoness's.

"The next competition is a test of your weapon skills. You will each fight me, using only a weapon of your choice until one of us is defeated. The two who last the longest will continue on to the last stage of the mating rights" Sesshomaru's voice is calm, and void of emotion and I silently wonder why he always keeps his emotions hidden. He's stopped doing that around me, mostly, and for that I'm grateful. It's annoying not being able to even guess at what he could be thinking, or feeling all the time.

The northern princess is the first one up, and she chooses two small, double sided blades and watching her wield them is a sight to behold. She moves with grace as she evades Sesshomaru before attacking from behind, or trying to. The speed at which they fight almost makes them blur until I watch Sesshomaru knock away her weapons somehow and points his sword at her neck. The next fight doesn't last more than a few minutes and before I know it, I'm up and Shippo is cheering my name as I select a sword much like Sesshomaru's.

"Good luck" Akira tells me sincerely on her way back to the line. Her fight lasted longer than even Aiko's and she looks worn out and slightly out of breath. I thank her, surprised, before walking past her and standing across from Sesshomaru.

I twirl the blade around me a couple times, getting used to the weight of it. I see red at the edge of my vision and see Inuyasha walk to stand by demoness's who look at him in disgust before shuffling a few feet away. Only Akira stays where she was, her gaze fixed on the ears on top of his head as they twitch and swerve to hear what the others are whispering about him. They make no effort to hide their disdainful glances and whispered insults.

"Go!"

The loud yell surprises me and I jump before bringing my sword up in time to block a swing from Sesshomaru. Our swords clash and I allow him to push me back, slipping to the side so that his momentum brings him forward and I make to swing at his unprotected back. I underestimate his speed, however, and he twirls around to meet my blade. Once more they clash and I feel him push against me again. This time I push back with all I have but he's prepared for it and simply puts more strength into his push. He overpowers me and I have to move fast to get out of the way. We circle each other for a few seconds before I rush at him and pretend I'm going to strike his left side, as he moves to block over there, his right side is left open and I quickly switch the angle of my hit to there. He once again uses his speed to move out of the way and I'm left confused when he disappears. I turn my head from side to side looking for him before I feel his presence behind me and feel the cool press of his sword at my throat.

"Got you" he whispers for my ears alone.

I huff and he removes his sword from my throat, moving back and I turn to walk back to the others. Grumbling about being unable to use my powers to enhance my speed, unable to use them _at all, _I pout as I move back to stand in line. Sesshomaru has two women step forward before telling them to pack their things. I inwardly cheer as Aiko leaves the gardens with the other demoness. She hangs her head and walks slowly, stopping to look back only once at me and give me a look of pure hatred.

"The last competition is tomorrow at noon. Wear fighting clothes and be prepared to fight each other" Sesshomaru informs us before turning to Inuyasha and motioning him forward.

"See you tomorrow" I give Akira a hard nod as I say it, and she returns the gesture and tells me she looks forward to it.

"Miko."

Turning, I come face to chest with Sesshomaru and jump slightly at his unexpected closeness.

"Come" he orders before turning and striding toward the tree near the back of the gardens. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and I follow behind him and I glance at the half-demon out of the corner of my eye. He's hanging his head and has his ears down, so that they almost blend in with his snow white hair.

When we make it to the tree, Sesshomaru sits with his back to the trunk, bending a leg up and resting his arm casually over his knee. The rest of us sit so that we form a circle and Sango's the first to speak.

"Where's Kikyo, Inuyasha?" she asks him bitterly "She's barely left your side since she joined us."

Inuyasha doesn't even flinch. He meets Sango's gaze evenly and says with an emotionless voice;

"She's dead."

The demon slayer gasps before turning to look at me. Miroku glances my way, too, and I find myself suddenly the center of attention.

"I didn't kill her!" I blurt out quickly.

"I did" Sesshomaru states calmly.

Three head swing to face him and he simply stares at them evenly for several moments before they all look back to Inuyasha. All he does is shrug and his behavior surprises me as much as it does the others. Does he not care?

"Kikyo had me under a spell the whole time. We never really mated, she always came up with an excuse as to why we couldn't. One of the main reasons she always told me, was that Kagome was still alive and to her, that was somehow proof that I still loved her more than Kikyo. She would rant on and on about how I was more interested in a copy of the original and how I was betraying her by allowing Kagome to live..." He glances at me then, and his eyes are so full of emotion I tear up. "I'm so sorry, Kagome" he whispers brokenly.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha" I reply and walk on my knees over to where he sits. I hug him and feel his strong arms encircle me immediately.

"Kami, I missed you" He whispers into my hair. "I put you through hell. You don't have to forgive me. I should have known something was wrong the whole time. I never wanted to betray you like that, Kagome. Ever."

"Sh, Sh. It's over now. Stop being all emotional, puppy" I tease and pull on one of his ears.

"Hey!" he lets me go and rolls back, out of my range and looks at me with a playfully angry expression. "Watch the ears, wench!"

"Oh, Akira was certainly watching them earlier. Had the most curious look in her eyes, too" I tell him as I remember how she'd reached her hand out to touch them before catching herself and pulling back.

Inuyasha's mouth drops open before he closes it once more and cocks his head to the side.

"The hot chick you gotta beat up tomorrow?" he asks.

"That's the one" I smile at him when his eyes light up.

"Try not to hurt her too bad. And watch the face!" He yells over his shoulder as he leaps up and takes off towards the doors, presumably to go find Akira.

My smile widens at his remarks and I turn back to the others. Miroku's sporting a red hand print on his cheek and I notice Sango glaring at him. I sigh before looking for Shippo, only to realize he's taken off to play with Rin on the other side of the gardens already.

"You never learn, Monk" I grin as I say this and Miroku has the decency to look guilty.

"Monk, Slayer. Your room is ready" Sesshomaru suddenly says, nodding his head towards a servant standing by the door to the gardens.

"_Room? _As in..._sharing one room together?" _Sango asks as she blushes so red, I swear she matches my kimono.

"Come, my lovely Sango. Let's go see _our _room and give these two some...privacy" Miroku says with a wink as he stands and offers Sango his hand. She shoots him a look before standing on her own and stomping off towards the servant awaiting them, Miroku following a safe distance away.

"They'll make up before the night's over" I remark and turn to face Sesshomaru once more. The taiyoukai is watching me closely and I blush under his intense gaze.

"Come here, little one" he orders me in a quiet voice.

I smirk before lowering onto my hands to crawl slowly towards him. His gaze heats up and when I reach him I pull on his leg to get him to put it down. He does it instantly and I climb into his lap, straddling him. He quickly reverses us, though, and I find myself under him, his hair a curtain hiding our faces from anyone who might be watching. I lick my lips and his attention shifts lower as he watches me do so. He's just leaning in to kiss me when I hear the light approach of feet and Sesshomaru freezes. He pulls up and away from me quickly, and I sit up to see who it is that's joined us. I glance away quickly to hide my fierce blush when his gaze lands on me, but look back when I know his eyes have left me.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" Katsuo says, glaring at Sesshomaru.


	12. Dangerous Power

**Chapter 12- Dangerous Power**

I can feel the irritation rolling off Sesshomaru in waves though he hides it well and simply gazes back at Katsuo steadily.

"What is it you wanted, Katsuo?" Sesshomaru asks calmly. I shiver at the coldness I see in his eyes as he speaks with Katsuo, and the other demon lord quickly smooths out his expression and loses the glare.

"Simply coming to tell you it's time for dinner. We are all waiting for you and...Lady Kagome" his gaze swings towards me and I feel like I've been caught cheating. Only we were never together and so I see no reason to act like I've done something wrong, because I haven't.

"Hn. You're dismissed."

Katsuo's body stiffens and instinctively I shift closer to Sesshomaru, my eyes trained on the eastern lord and watching for any sign of movement.

"Do not think to dismiss me like some servant, because I am your _equal _Sesshomaru" he growls out.

"While you are in _my_ palace, I can dismiss you however I choose. Especially when you interrupt me spending time with my future mate" Sesshomaru returns his growl.

"You sound so certain that she'll beat Akira tomorrow" I watch Katsuo's eyes narrow before he glances my way "the southern princess is not an easy opponent by any means. Even for a miko as trained as Kagome."

"I can handle myself fine, thanks for the vote of confidence" I spit out at him.

"I...Kagome" Katsuo reaches a hand toward me but stops when I bring my powers to the surface and gather it in my palm. The familiar energy and rush of power sends a thrill through me and for a moment, I just stare transfixed at the glowing blue orb in my hand. It's much larger and I feel more full of power than I did before.

_'Maybe it's because I finally have my full soul back' _I think absently as I thread the reiki through my fingers. Testing it, I concentrate on the energy and make it bigger. It grows and the feeling inside me grows along with it. I feel invincible, like I could take on an army of demons alone. Was there a reason I summoned my powers? I can't remember...

"Miko!" I hear a snarl beside me and snap my head up to see who it is, not recognizing the voice or who it is beside me. Why are they so close to me?

"Demon" I reply back quietly, narrowing my eyes on him.

His eyes widen slightly and for some reason it seems familiar to me. I...want him? But he's a demon! Another demon reaches for me and I see it out of the corner of my eyes. I don't move my eyes from the first demon as I send out a warning zap towards the newcomer. He lets out a hiss and backs off but takes another step towards me after a few moments. I'm getting ready to send a more powerful shock at him when the one who'd snarled at me quickly rushes me and pulls me into his arm. I fight him off for a moment, trying to reach the other one.

"Go!" the one holding me growls towards the other one.

I feel the powerful aura of that demon moving away swiftly and I fight all the harder to chase after him. A strong hand grasps the side of my face and forces to me look at the the silver-haired taiyoukai in front of me.

"Kagome" he says calmly, staring at my eyes.

"Why do you only have one arm?" I question him when I notice how the other sleeve of his haori blows back in the wind, empty.

His body goes stiff and he backs up a step from me before answering.

"It was...cut off" he spits out.

"Oh, let me fix that for you!" I offer as I step towards him and the feeling of being complete fills me when he strokes my neck with his hand.

"You do not have to, miko. I've learned to live without it. You need to let your powers recede" he says in a low tone.

"Let me restore your arm, and then I'll stop"

"Hn."

"Why am I helping a demon..." I mumble as i slide his haori sleeve up and rest both hands on the stub that's left of the arm he'd had cut off.

I begin the process of healing him, and it takes several minutes for me to restore it correctly. I can't rush it or I might heal it wrong, and he could have one arm larger than the other, or one arm with only 4 fingers...

When I'm done I feel drained and no longer have the energy or will to keep using my powers. They recede back and I feel strong arms catch me when I sway and fall before darkness overwhelms me and I slip into unconsciousness.

~2 hours later~

I groan as I open my eyes and gaze confusedly at the ceiling above me. Wasn't I outside just a second ago? How'd I get in here, and why don't I remember it? I hear a sigh of relief and a squeal before the small bed I'm laying on shifts to hold more weight and Shippo is hugging me tightly.

"Mama we were so worried!" he sobs into my neck.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"You don't remember anything, miko?" I hear a cold voice ask from beside the bed. I turn my head slowly, still gently patting Shippo's back trying to get him to stop crying.

"No? We were outside..." I trail off and a blush stains my cheeks as I remember what we were doing before I woke up in here "talking. Lord Katsuo interrupted us and told us it was time for dinner and everyone was waiting for us" I sit up slowly, and for some reason I feel beyond drained.

"Kagome you've been unconscious for two hours now" Sango says from her spot farther back. Her gaze keeps traveling to Sesshomaru and, curious, I study him for any difference. I gasp in shock when I see it.

"You have two arms!"

"Hn. You restored it" the taiyoukai states calmly.

"Sesshomaru...why can't I remember anything?" I whisper.

"You...lost control of your powers" he begins and holds my gaze steadily "You didn't even know who Katsuo and I were. You almost purified him when he came close and I had to stop you. You agreed to stop using your powers if I let you restore my arm. You acted so...concerned. Determined to help me even as you muttered about me being a demon."

"Is he...Lord Katsuo's ok right?" I ask, the horrifying thought that I may have hurt him making my voice rise with each word.

"He's fine, miko. You burned his hair in areas, though" Sesshomaru informs me. I think he smiles in amusement but it's gone so fast I figure I imagined it.

"Lady Kagome do you remember calling your powers up before what happened...happened?" I hear Miroku ask as he enters the room. I glance around and notice I'm in the infirmary for the first time since I woke up.

"Yes. Lord Katsuo reached for me after he'd made a rude comment and I reacted. I called my reiki to the surface and I remember him stepping back before I was transfixed by the power I felt coursing through me. That's as much as I can remember before waking up in here and wondering why I wasn't still outside."

"The rest of your soul returned after Kikyo was killed, right?"

"Yes..." I answer, wondering where he's going with this.

"Your body isn't used to handling all that power. You're so used to using a certain amount of power that you weren't prepared for the added reiki Kikyo held and were entranced by it."

"Sounds like you should be saying 'with great power, comes great responsibility'" I mumble before sighing and getting off the bed. I stumble when I stand up and Sesshomaru is there to steady me before I plop back down onto the bed. He glares at me and I wonder what I did to make him angry.

"You're supposed to be _resting."_

"I'm fine! I just rested for two hours!" I complain as I glare up at him when he pushes me back down to sit on the bed.

"Yet you cannot stand on your own feet without stumbling and losing your balance. Rest, miko."

I sigh before laying back down onto the bed and closing my eyes. I hear Sango, Miroku, and a reluctant Shippo leave and I open one eye to gaze at Sesshomaru who just stands there, gazing down at me.

"See something you like?" I whisper, repeating the words he'd spoken in the dream I'd had my first night here.

"Hn" he grumbles before turning on his heel and leaving me alone in the room.

Once more I close my eyes and this time I welcome the darkness that beckons me.

Sometime later I awake, disoriented. The dream had felt so real and I figure it must have been my memory coming back to me from earlier. I'd seen how I'd almost attacked Katsuo before restoring Sesshomaru's arm and then feeling completely drained and blacking out. I'd trained so hard to learn control over my powers and now I had to learn it once more? This time on my own...

Sitting up, my head spins and the room tilts before righting itself once more and I stand up. I don't feel as tired as before, but definitely drained and unable to use my powers. I sway only slightly before I'm able to right myself and take slow steps towards the door. I leave the infirmary and search for the way to the kitchen and hope there's something to eat in there that won't have to be prepared. I'd missed dinner and my stomach was protesting the lack of food with loud growls. I make it to the kitchen with little difficulty and go about checking cabinets and shelves until I find some fruit that I quickly eat, practically shoving it down my throat.

Completely unaware of the person watching me from a distance. As I make my way through the halls towards my room, or what I hope is the way to my room, I feel much better than I did when I first woke up. I still feel drained, but the feeling is slowly fading with each passing minute and I hope to have them back by the time I have to face Akira tomorrow. I'm just reaching the family wing when I'm suddenly thrown to the side and a forearm presses against my neck roughly.

"Hope you don't mind but I'll be taking your place tomorrow, you pathetic _human._"

* * *

**Guys! I reached 100(+) followers :D So happy you all like the story!**

**In response to Katherine's review, as I can't message you, I know they haven't been together very long and it's all going a little fast, but that's how I wanted it to go in my story. ~Also, I'm kinda new here guys and IDK if it's something to do with my laptop or something, but whenever I click 'follow/favorite' on a story, it just darkens my screen and doesn't follow or fav the story for me...So if someone could maybe help me that'd be *awesome*!**


	13. The Gifts

**Chapter 13- The Gifts**

My eyes widen with recognition when I realize it's Aiko that has me pinned against the wall. I struggle and try to call upon my powers but have no luck. The only thing I manage is a small burst that barely seems to faze her. She eases her forearm back a tiny bit and I cough horribly as I try to draw in air to my deprived lungs. She lets out a laugh before slamming me into the wall once more. I glare at her and begin to struggle once more, but she simply continues to look amused at my desperate attempts to get free. The sound of quickly approaching footsteps catches both our attentions and Aiko swings her head to the side, her forearm pressing even tighter to my throat. The lack of air is making me dizzy and darkness is edging around my vision. Suddenly her weight is gone and I drop to the ground grasping my throat and letting out wrenching coughs as I greedily gulp in air.

Looking to my left I see Kirara fighting with Aiko and realize the neko was the one to save me. I take another deep breath and hope Kirara doesn't get injured before more help can come.

"_Sesshomaru_!" I yell as loudly as I can and watch as Aiko's head snaps in my direction. She pushes Kirara roughly and the fire neko whines as she flies down the hall and lands with a loud 'thump' several feet away. Aiko is just reaching me when Kirara is there once more, digging her fangs into the demoness's shoulder and pulling back sharply. Aiko lets out a cry as Kirara tosses her backwards and moves to stand between me and the enraged demoness. The neko roars loudly and crouches to spring once more, but before she can a flash of silver blurs past her and slams into Aiko, sending the northern princess flying backwards. She springs back up and rushes at Sesshomaru before halting when she realizes who it is standing before her.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru" she begs "I was only trying to help! You never wanted a human for a mate. You despise humans."

"I'd rather mate a strong human, than a weak demoness such as you" he says tonelessly.

The moment the words leave his mouth, Aiko's eyes turn red and she snarls before leaping at him.

"Just like your father, huh Sesshomaru?" she taunts him when he snaps his whip towards her, forcing her to halt her approach.

I flinch at the reminder of why Sesshomaru started despising humans in the first place. He blamed Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, for the death of his father. Claimed that if it weren't for her, the Great Dog General would have survived his injuries after the battle with Ryokotsusei. Watching closely, I notice Sesshomaru's body tense, the action so small that had I not known what to look for, I wouldn't have noticed the change at all.

"I wonder how your mother is taking the news that her _perfect _son grew up to follow in his father's footsteps" Aiko continues on in a thoughtful tone.

"Be silent" I can hear the undertone of anger beneath his calm, emotionless voice and tentatively I search his aura. He usually keeps most of it hidden because it being so oppressive but now it's slipping out and I watch Aiko's eyes widen slightly when she notices it too. Wisely, her mouth stays closed and she avoids meeting his eyes, avoids challenging him more than she already has. He takes slow, measured steps towards her and stops when he is standing right in front of her, her bowed head reaching his chest that I know notice is bare. Now that I'm paying attention, I notice he only wears hakamas and they hang loose on his waist. I watch the muscles of his back twitch and move deliciously as he raises a hand and three of his fingers glow a bright green at the tips. Aiko shakes but I hear her mutter something that makes the taiyoukai pause his attack.

"If you kill me, you're declaring war on the North, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Leave. Go home" he orders her.

She lets out a sigh of relief and begins walking away. Sesshomaru glances back at me and I see the disappointed gleam in his honey gaze before he turns and begins to follow Aiko out. Kirara turns to me and whines before reverting back to her smaller form and mewing.

"Thanks, Kirara" I whisper and pick her up, heading towards my room and hoping Sango doesn't flip when she realizes Kirara is gone.

Slipping into my room I notice two small lumps in the middle of the huge bed. Smiling softly I set Kirara down at the foot of the bed where she curls up before I climb in next to Rin and put one arm around her and Shippo before slipping into a fitful sleep.

I'm awoken later by the sun streaming in from curtains that have been pulled all the way back and I let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Five more minutes..." I mumble.

"Kagome!"

"Get up!"

The simultaneous yells of the two little ones I'd shared my bed with last night jolt me awake and I bolt up in bed, clenching the silk sheets to my body and rubbing my eyes. When I look over at them, their eyes are wide and filled with worry. Confused, I move to get out of bed and they launch themselves at me, Shippo climbing up onto my shoulder and Rin hugging my stomach.

"You have a nasty bruise across your neck, mama!" Rin says as she leans back to look at me. Then, she seems to realize what she said because she looks sheepish before adding; "Is it alright if I call you mama, like Shippo?"

"Rin! Oh, of course it's ok. I'd be honored if you called me mom" I reply as I pat the girls head gently and give her a small smile. My neck screams with protest when I turn my head to glance at the door as I hear it open and am surprised when Akira walks in already dressed for battle. She, too, notices my neck as her eyes widen but I turn back to the children and ignore her for the moment.

"Nothing to worry about! My neck's fine. It was just...an accident" I tell them, thinking fast to keep from having to tell them of the real events of last night.

Shippo gives me a look that says he knows I'm lying but Rin seems to accept it and I shrug before standing up from the bed and turning to Akira and giving her a curious look.

"Forgive the interruption, Kagome. I was hoping we could talk?" when I stay silent she raises a brow and glances at the children "alone."

"Of course. Why don't you two go get ready for breakfast and I'll be there to join you soon" I take Shippo off my shoulder and set him beside Rin and give them a gentle shove towards the door. They glance between me and Akira before looking at each other and shrugging, walking out the door.

The demoness glances out into the hall before closing the door and making her way over to me.

"Kagome. The only reason I'm here is because my father insisted I come. I don't want to mate Lord Sesshomaru as I can tell you do" she pauses and lowers her head, glancing to the side. I nod and put a hand to my throat, letting my reiki heal the bruise around my neck quickly and sighing in relief as the throb of pain that had accompanied each breath since I awoke disappeared.

"I actually have an interest in someone else" she admits.

"Inuyasha" I guess with a smile. She looks up at me with a surprised expression at my answer and looks guilty.

"Yes...the half-demon who came with his mate just yesterday" she says bitterly. "He came to me yesterday and we...talked. It was nice."

"Did he tell you Kikyo was killed, and she was also not his real mate?" I ask her gently.

Shock registers on her features and so I tell her all that had happened yesterday after we left the dining hall, up to the part where I lost control of my powers. She doesn't need to know about that. At first she looks delighted to hear that Inuyasha and Kikyo had never really been together and that he was an unwilling participant, but then her expression drops and puzzled, I question why.

"My father...the Southern Lord would never..." she sighs and turns sad eyes on me "He would see it as a disgrace to our bloodline and would never allow such a thing to happen."

I scowl.

"Your father should have no objections. He should respect whoever you have feelings for and besides" I shrug and go about changing for the day while I talk, figuring I'll bathe later because I'll get dirty during the fight soon anyway. "Inuyasha may be half-demon, but his father _was _the Great Dog General. And his mother, although human, was a princess."

"Perhaps you're right..." she mumbles, but still sounds uncertain.

Finally settling for a white haori that looks just like Sesshomaru's and white hakamas that have the same pattern as the haori, I glance at Akira over my shoulder and she's just watching me. Finally, blushing, I reach for the tie of my sleeping yukata but stop when she continues to watch me calmly.

"Um...could you maybe..." I make a twirling motion with my finger and understanding dawns on her face before she smiles and spins around, much to my relief.

"That's a human thing. We demons are immodest for the most part" she says around a laugh. I'm just about to start dressing when I hear her add; "And from where I'm standing, _human, _you have nothing to be modest about." She says human teasingly and I blush furiously when I realize she must have turned around while I wasn't paying attention, focused on undressing. Resigned to my fate, accepting that I'll just have to change in front of her and she's already now seen me naked, I start getting dressed. When I'm almost done, I can't seem to get the tie right and suddenly Akira's there and shoving my hands out of the way.

"Here. Let me do it" she says and adds, after seeing me open my mouth to protest; "It's no trouble."

She's done quickly and nods in approval before sitting me down and beginning to braid my hair down my back.

"You know you're not my maid, right?" I tease her. She laughs and ties my hair with a red ribbon before gently tugging on the braid.

"I know that. Can't I just be nice?"

I smile and turn around to face her, pulling her into a kind of awkward hug.

"Good luck later" I whisper.

"You too" she pulls back "and just because I like you and I'm not into Lord Sesshomaru, don't expect me to take it easy on you."

"Same goes for you" I scoff.

With the reminder that we'll be fighting each other soon, we nod before heading down to join the others for breakfast. We part to sit in our seats at the long table and Rin looks up at me and stops eating long enough to tell me Sesshomaru isn't at the castle and that one of the guards told her he said he'd be back in time for the fight. I nod and glance at Akira who looks to be having a quiet conversation with Inuyasha before looking down as a servant places a plate of food in front of me. I eat quietly and when I'm finished go to join Shippo and Rin in the gardens. The others soon join us as well and we relax under the shade of the tree near the back while the two kids and Kirara play around and their laughter fills the gardens.

Around noon we notice a ball of light approaching fast and it lands in the clearing. When the light fades, we see Sesshomaru standing there and he's holding... my big yellow backpack? I squeal and leap up, rushing over to him. He drops my backpack onto the ground next to me and I look up at him, smiling.

"Thank you" I whisper gratefully. He gives me a small nod and I see his eyes warm the tiniest bit as he gazes at me. He then smirks and reaches to grab a third sword that I hadn't noticed when he first arrived. It looks familiar and I gasp when he pulls it out of his sash and hands it to me. It's my sword that I'd earned at the arena!

"I thought you might miss that" he says quietly, for my ears alone. "Good luck against Akira."

He then backs up and looks to the others now standing under the tree and watching us.

"It's time for the final competition" he announces "Prepare to fight."

* * *

**Many thanks to all my reviewers! You guys really motivate me to get at least one chapter done a day :) **


	14. Fight

**Chapter 14- Fight**

"You may each choose a weapon and keep in mind the objective is to make your opponent _surrender, _not to kill them" Katsuo announces.

Akira moves to the weapon rack they've set up and chooses a double-sided sword that gleams wickedly in the sunlight. I've decided to stick with the sword I'd had at the arena because of it's ability to cancel out demonic energy, which would really come in handy against Akira's ability to create other weapons using her youki. Akira walks back over to face me in the center of the clearing, and the others form a circle around us.

"Good luck" she whispers to me.

"You too" I smile, and flick my gaze towards Inuyasha's so she knows I'm speaking of more than just with the fight. She gives me a small smile in return and looks to Inuyasha also, who looks so nervous and unsure, emotions I'd never seen on him before.

"Begin!" Katsuo's voice rings out around the clearing and we both leap into action, our swords meeting with a loud clang. We push away from each other and Akira tries to use one of the swords attacks but is surprised and confused when it refuses to work. I smirk before informing her;

"My sword cancels any demonic attacks a sword may have when it's used against me upon contact. All I had to do was let our swords touch."

She growls softly and charges at me once more, swinging her sword and aiming for my right side. I move to block it and she quickly turns, hoping to catch my unprotected left side. I'd expected it, however, and I created a small barrier around myself. Her sword bounces off the barrier and out of her hands, flipping through the air and landing several feet outside the ring. She snarls and backs away from me, focusing her youki and creating a sword. She swings it in an arc and I meet it with my sword. It disappears when it encounters my sword and before she can move out of the way I end up stabbing her side. Blood instantly appears under the yellow fabric of her haori and she leaps backwards and out of my range once more.

"Damn" she mutters and glares over at me. I rush at her quickly, using my powers to increase my speed, and slash at her but she disappears and I only cut through air where she had been moments before. I feel the sharp sting of claws dig into my shoulder and I coat my body in reiki, burning her hand slightly. She snarls in pain and gives me a hard push, sending me flying until I land with an audible thump several feet away, just outside the makeshift ring. The wind is knocked out of me and I struggle to get back up, holding my injured shoulder and wincing slightly. Turning around to gaze at her I see her injured hand quickly healing and the wind start to pick up around her.

_'Perfect...just perfect' _I think, panicking slightly. I can't risk using too much power in case I lose control but she's transforming, letting the beast out of the cage, and my powers are the only thing I can rely on. Absently, I note the servants gathering by the door to the gardens and gazing out of windows to watch.

"She's. Fine. Ya Bastard" I hear Inuyasha grunt and with Akira busy transforming, I glance over to the side and gasp when I see who he's talking to. Sesshomaru's eyes are red, his irises a brilliant blue and Inuyasha's pushing him backwards, struggling to keep him from interrupting the fight. I can tell Sesshomaru's not trying as hard as he could be, that he's fighting for control, and I'm thankful that everyone's attention is on the fight. I hear a roar and turn to see Akira in her beast form, a sight that would be breathtaking had I not known she wanted to rip me to pieces. I smother a shudder and prepare for her to attack, crouching low and watching for any sign of movement. Finally, after several moments of staring at each other, she pounces and would have crushed me had I not moved quickly and dove under her belly, cutting the soft, barely concealed flesh there. She roars in pain and uses her hind paw to smack me out from under her.

Once more I land several feet away and my shoulder screams in pain when I land on it, making it throb as I make it to my knees before she pounces on me, pinning me between her paws and lowering her muzzle to snarl in my face. There's only one way to get out of this. And my friends are going to kill me for it.

Reaching deep inside, I summon my reiki and shut my eyes, refusing to look at the blue glow I know is gathering in my palms and try not to lose myself to the intense feeling of power. But I can tell I'm fighting an impossible battle as my eyes gloss over, my vision taking on a blue tint as I push my palms up and blast her, aiming for her chest. She lets out a pained whine as she's thrown off me and lands on the other side of the ring. Two large areas on her chest are clear of any fur but aren't burning any more than that as her healing is increased in the form she's in now. Her youki must be running low, though, because in the next moment she's surrounded by a gust of wind and her tiny figure appears, struggling to get up. She makes it to her knees and raises her head when she feels the press of my sword under her chin, reiki swirling around it dangerously and leaving a small burn where the metal meets her skin.

"I...yield" she spits out at me. I move my sword away from her neck but keep a tight grip on it, reiki still swirling around and look wildly around me.

"Miroku" I get out between my clenched teeth. Instantly, the monk appears at my side, looking down at me worriedly and I grasp his arm tightly. "I can't...I'm losing control of it."

Understanding dawns on his features and he gives a tense nod before turning to look at everyone.

"I need all demons, or those with demon blood" he adds, looking at Inuyasha "to get out of the clearing. Now!" he yells when nobody moves. Katsuo is the first one to leave the gardens, I notice with slight amusement, and behind him is Inuyasha who's carrying a wide-eyed Akira in his arms. The rest follow after until only Sesshomaru remains and he only gazes at me in Miroku's arms with barely concealed fury.

"Sesshomaru" I gasp out "leave!"

"_No" _he snarls back. Miroku stands between us and before he can block my view of the taiyoukai I see his eyes go red once more and it triggers something in me, halting the feeling of losing myself, if only by a tiny bit. Abruptly I push Miroku out of the way and after giving him a sharp look he reluctantly follows the others and exits the gardens. I take a small, baby step toward Sesshomaru and then suddenly, he's there. Touching my face, my arms, holding my hands in his and gazing down at me with an intense look.

"Sesshomaru I'm trying but if I hurt you..." I trail off, glancing away and trying to pull my hands from his. He only tightens his grip. "You need to go!"

"_Dammit Kagome not without you!" _he gives me a soft shake, forcing me to look at him. I gasp when I see the wild gleam in his changed eyes and I make one last effort to pull my hands from his. He snarls and pulls me closer, moving our intertwined hands to grasp my face as he forces me to keep looking at him and tears pool in my eyes when I see the despair in them.

"_Never leave you" _The beast rumbles, dropping one of my hands and stroking my face with his knuckle.

"Sesshomaru" I choke out, my tears escaping from my eyes and running down my face.

"_Shh Kagome. Don't cry" _

The soft, caring tone only makes me cry harder and he wipes at them with his hands. He grasps my shoulders and I cry out at the sudden pain as he lays his hand on the injury. He stiffens immediately and looks down at me.

_"Hurt you?"_

"No" I assure him "No it wasn't you."

He turns me around and slides my haori off my shoulder to reveal the claw marks and sweeps my braid over the opposite shoulder. I'm startled when I feel his tongue on it and I squirm to get away. He grasps my arms to still me and pauses what he's doing, whispering against my skin; "My saliva has healing properties" before continuing what he'd been doing. Several minutes pass and he finally pulls back and I shiver as the wind passes over the wet area. The throbbing pain disappears and I turn around, facing him and realize his gaze is still red, his beast still in control.

_"Need you" _he rumbles out, gazing at me and I almost tear up all over again.

He's about to kiss me but Rin calls his name and his head snaps over to her, standing by the door to the gardens. She says something about someone important at the gates that is requesting to see him and I watch as his eyes slowly clear as he stares at her. He looks back to me and gives me a small nod before turning back to her and walking away.

"Maybe you do...but what about Sesshomaru?" I mumble to myself when he's out of range.

* * *

**Thanks _so _much for 100(+) reviews! You guys are amazing :)**


	15. Meeting his mother

**Chapter 15- Meeting his mother**

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Do tell these fools to open the gates, will you?"

I'm just exiting the palace to see who it is that was so important when I hear the imperious tones of a woman. Looking past Sesshomaru I see a silver-haired demoness with golden eyes just like Sesshomaru. Her markings are the same color as his, but she only has one stripe on her cheeks whereas Sesshomaru has two and her long hair is pulled into pigtails. She wears a beautiful purple and white kimono that has two pairs of butterflies near the bottom and another pair of them by the collar, almost hidden by the strip of hair she has on each side framing her face. I note the crescent moon on her forehead and resemblance to Sesshomaru with surprise.

"Mother" comes the emotionless voice of Sesshomaru. He motions for the guards to open the gates and when they're opened, his mother walks elegantly towards him, stopping only a foot away.

"Always so formal. I heard none other than the Shikon Miko herself competed in the mating rights...is that her?" the demoness looks past Sesshomaru and gives me a bored glance before looking to her son again. Sesshomaru turns and walks over to me, placing his hand on my newly healed shoulder and standing next to me.

"This is her, mother. She not only competed in the rights, she won them" he replies, and I think I detect a hint of pride in his voice. The demoness sighs and walks over to us, looking down at me curiously and I bow my head a little.

"It's nice to meet you..." I trail off, not knowing what to call her, and continue after an awkward pause "my name's Kagome."

She continues to gaze down at me, before shooting a glance to Sesshomaru.

"I suppose she'll do..." she seems to tell herself before slowly nodding at me and adding; "call me Inukimi."

"Come, it's time for dinner."

Sesshomaru grabs hold of my hand and when I look up at him in surprise, gives me a smirk and continues to lead me toward the dining hall. Everyone else is there waiting already, and I notice Akira sitting next to Inuyasha. She smiles when she sees me and looks down at our joined hands, a hint of jealousy entering her eyes before she turns her gaze back to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru guides me over to where I usually sit and pulls out my chair, pushing me in after I sit down before going to his seat next to mine at the head of the table. Inukimi watches us closely through narrowed eyes before taking a seat across from Rin. The servants bring in our meal and after Sesshomaru takes the first bite we all begin eating. Everyone makes small talk and the meal is almost over when Inuyasha suddenly whips his head to face Inukimi and glares at her heatedly.

"Wanna say that loud enough for everyone else to hear it?" he snarls.

Inukimi raises an eyebrow and gazes at him calmly for several moments.

"My son is following in his father's footsteps and mating a _human" _she repeats what she must have said earlier, too low for my human senses to have heard it before.

I gasp and look over at Sesshomaru, seeing him also glare at his mother before I lower my head and stare at my almost empty plate.

"Gotta problem with humans?" Inuyasha growls.

"No. I also have nothing against half-demons" she says pointedly "That doesn't mean I want the heir of the west to be one."

"You little bit-"

"Inuyasha" I say his name sharply, cutting him off. He flattens his ears and looks over at me with a fearful expression.

"Don't say it Kagome! It's been so long!"

"Then maybe you need a reminder" I say quietly. "Sit."

He'd backed away from the table as soon as I'd spoken and I happily noted that he crashed into the floor instead of ruining the table or anything else by being too close. I draw in a breath before speaking again, this time directing my words to Sesshomaru's mother.

"I can understand your concern" I begin, before pausing for a moment and continuing; "actually, I can't. Half-demons are seen as weaker than full-demons, yes, but that doesn't mean they _are _weaker. Inuyasha has defeated many strong full blooded demons with little difficulty, many that had their strength enhanced by using sacred jewel shards."

I snap my head up to look at her as I continue, my anger growing with each word.

"He defeated his father's old enemy, Ryukotsusei, and walked away with a stronger sword. And humans? Sure we don't have an amazingly long lifespan, but that doesn't make us weak. Miroku and Sango have defeated many demons themselves and are two of the strongest people I know" she opens her mouth to interrupt me but I hold up a hand to stop her "and I like to believe I'm pretty strong myself, and I'm only human. You worry for nothing, though" I spit out at her "I read it in a scroll long ago that if a taiyoukai mates with a powerful miko, any children born will be full demon, like the father. They girls inherit the miko powers of the mother and the boys get youki from their father. Hope that's good enough for you" I spit out, before sliding my seat back and standing, glancing at Sesshomaru. "I've lost my appetite. May I be excused, lord Sesshomaru?"

He nods slightly and I escape out the door that leads to the gardens. Once I'm out of the dining hall and into the gardens I head straight to the clearing and sit down in the middle of it, hoping meditating will help to calm my frustration and anger. I close my eyes and breathe deeply in and out, taking in the sweet smell of the flowers around me and focusing on the calm of the late night sounds. Crickets chirp all around and a few birds sing their last songs of the day before settling down for the night, a light breeze blows through and rustles the grass and my haori. I throw up a barrier so I'm not interrupted and continue meditating. Minutes later I feel a ripple go through my barrier and I turn to see Inuyasha gazing at me, poking the barrier with a transformed, but not red, tessaiga.

"Go away puppy I'm busy. Go play fetch somewhere else" I tease him, echoing the words Koga had told him long ago. I lower the barrier and he walks over to me, a grin on his face. He sits down beside me and gazes up at the few stars that are just coming out while I gaze at him, wondering why he's out here and not inside with Akira or getting ready to sleep.

"Don't let what she said in there get to ya" he says after several moments of silence "she just wants the best for her son and the lands."

I open my mouth to say something and he looks at me, putting a hand up to stop me.

"I'm not sayin' you're not good enough. You just have to prove it to her" he flashes me a grin before continuing "just don't purify her. Sesshomaru may not like his mother too much, but I don't think he'd appreciate you killin' her."

I give him a small smile and he stands up to leave.

"Goodnight Kagome" he says, walking off towards the door leading out of the gardens "and thanks" he adds over his shoulder.

"For what?" I ask him, confused.

"For everything. Believing in me, staying with me...through everything. For talking to Akira."

"Oh, Inuyasha." I whisper sadly.

"Hey don't start with the tears, wench. You know I ain't good with that kinda stuff" he growls playfully at me before turning and exiting the gardens, once more leaving me to my thoughts.

So lost I am in my thoughts, that I don't hear her approach or notice her until she speaks.

"Kagome."

I snap my eyes up to meet hers and gold clashes with sapphire blue. She gazes down at me almost...fondly?

"What?" I growl. Well, as good as a human can growl.

"You must understand. I simply do not want my son to end up like his father did" she begins.

"Yea, I got tha-"

"No, I don't think you do" she interrupts me, moving to sit on the grass next to me "Touga would have done anything for Izayoi. He proved that when he sacrificed himself to go save her. He knew if he went to her, he would die, but he did not care. I wouldn't care if the heir to the west was a half-demon, but my opinion is my own. Many will rebel against the idea, many will see it as a weakness, and some may even use it as an excuse to start a war to try overtaking the west. You must be powerful for my son to take such a strong liking to you and, though I've not seen your power myself, I trust my son's judgement. I do not resent you being the future Lady of the West, I simply wanted to warn you of the complications of it. Touga died for his human mate, many will think the same will happen to Sesshomaru, that you will be his downfall."

"Your son hasn't taken a liking to me, Inukimi" I whisper "his beast has."

"A beast is a demon's instincts, urges, and subconscious thoughts and feelings. Sesshomaru must care for you if his beast does, but he's too hard headed to admit it" she sighs "I blame myself for his demeanor. I believe he started hiding his feelings and wearing a mask because that's what I tend to do."

"I knew there would be complications if I were to be Lady of the West...I'm prepared for it" I tell her confidently.

"You may yet lose that title to another."

"What?" I ask sharply "but I won the mating rights!"

"Yes, but until he's taken you as his mate, you can still be challenged for the position."

"I just won today..." I mutter.

"And each day you stay unmated is a risk" she growls back "Sesshomaru knows this."

"I know what, mother?"


	16. Bathing Together

**Chapter 16- Bathing Together**

Surprised, I look behind us to see Sesshomaru standing there, looking down at his mother.

"That leaving her unmated is a risk" Inukimi repeats, glaring at her son.

"She just fought today, mother."

"Again, her being unmated is a risk. She should be well on her way to being marked and pupped by now, Sesshomaru" the demoness growls, smirking when she hears my small gasp. Sesshomaru glares down at his mother and she returns it, neither backing down or acknowledging me trying to get their attention. They continue their staring contest, ignoring me, until I stand up and both of them finally turn their heads to face me. I blush when they turn back to each other, seeming to have a silent conversation.

"There's no rush, Sesshomaru" I tell him quietly before turning and walking back inside, heading towards my room. When I finally arrive at my door, I notice it's slightly open already and I tense, checking for the aura of whoever is inside. Immediately I relax when I realize it's only Shippo and Rin, walking in quietly to see Shippo braiding Rin's hair in the middle of the bed. The little girl has her eyes closed and is humming softly, enjoying the feeling of Shippo playing with her hair. He stops to launch himself at me, though, and Rin's eyes snap open and she grins widely.

"Kagome!" she yells, jumping off the bed and running over to me, hugging my legs and I almost fall backwards. Laughing, I pick her up with Shippo perched on my shoulder and walk back over to the bed, gently putting her down and Shippo hops off to lay down next to her on their side of the bed. I look down at them and pat each of their heads fondly before moving to dig in my big yellow bag Inuyasha had brought in earlier when I had almost lost control and everyone had to flee the gardens.

"Will you and Sesshomaru be together now that you won, pretty lady?" Rin asks me quietly.

"I think so, Rin" I turn my head to shoot her a smile before returning my attention to searching in my yellow bag.

"Good..." the little girl yawns loudly before adding in a smaller voice; "Now Rin will have a new mommy."

My heart stops for a moment and I finally think of where Rin's real parents are, or what happened to them that she ended up with Sesshomaru.

"Where is your mother, sweetie?" I ask softly and finally find what I'd been looking for. I grab out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, along with underwear and turn to walk over to the bed, crouching down to look at Rin.

"Killed by thieves with my dad..." she mumbles, eyes closed and yawning once again.

"How did you end up with Sesshomaru?"

At that, her eyes open and I see the glimmer of happiness in the chocolate brown orbs.

"Rin's village was attacked by a tribe of wolves and Rin tried to run away and get to where Lord Sesshomaru was but the wolves chased me and killed me. But Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin and brought her back" she smiles brightly recalling the memory while I wince slightly at the mention of the wolf tribe. Had it been Koga?

I gently stroke her cheek before standing up and head toward the bathing chamber. Sighing in relief as I sink into the hot water, I stretch out my senses, and my aura bumps against Sesshomaru's as he enters his room. He pushes my aura with his and I huff, pushing back before quickly pulling my aura back. I quickly clean myself and finish bathing but am reluctant to leave the water as I had planned to do. I lean my head back against a rock and close my eyes.

"Miko."

The deep, sultry voice is right at my ear, and I feel his breath against my ear, making me shiver.

"Taiyoukai" I whisper back teasingly.

"Let me join you" he says back quietly, gently grabbing my earlobe between his teeth and giving a soft tug. An involuntary moan escapes me and I lean my head to the side to face him. Then his words seem to get through the haze my mind seems to be clouded in and I gasp, moving deeper into the water and crossing my arms over my breasts.

"N-no!" I say quickly, embarrassed that he would suggest it.

He lowers his gaze to my arms and growls softly, eyes flashing red for just a moment.

"Lower your arms" he purrs, stepping into the spring with me and I let out a small screech when I finally notice he's naked.

"Get out! I-I'm naked!"

I've never seen him do it before, but he rolls his eyes at me, and the action looks strange coming from the usually stoic and regal demon as he stalks closer to me while I continue taking steps back.

"I'm well aware of that, miko" he drawls.

"Then get out!" he does the opposite and takes another step towards me and I back up again, only to feel the press of rocks against the backs of my legs as I'm forced to come to a stop and he reaches me. He pulls me to him and I let out a shocked gasp when something presses against my lower stomach. The water reaches just above his waist and his perfectly defined chest and abs have me transfixed, unable to look away. He turns us and pulls me onto his lap so that I straddle him.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Quiet, miko" he scolds me, reaching for the shampoo bottle I'd put on the ledge, forgotten in my haste to wash my body and get out before he came to the springs. He pours some into his palm and starts massaging it into my hair, scratching my scalp lightly with his nails and a groan leaves me as I close my eyes in bliss.

"Lean back" he quietly commands and moves his hands to rest at my lower back as I bend my body back to dip my hair into the water, washing out the shampoo and forgetting in the moment that he would have a perfect view of my chest and the suggestive position we're in. I pull myself up after several moments and I watch as he visibly gulps before reaching for the conditioner and repeating the process, this time placing his hands on my waist to hold me and lightly caressing my sides. His grasp tightens for a second and he growls viciously, making me quickly pull myself back up but he moves one of his hands between my breasts and pushes me back down. I notice his eyes are rimmed red but he's still in control so I allow him to guide my body back down until my hair is submerged in the water once more and he seems satisfied. He moves that hand, sliding it along my body and to my back where he pushes upward, making my back arch a little more.

"Sesshomaru?" I question him quietly, my voice little more than a breath escaping my lips.

"Kagome" he purrs "it's my turn."

Abruptly he pushes me up and off his lap, turning his back to me and handing me the shampoo bottle. My arms shake slightly as I pour a large amount into my hand and start to rub it into his too-long hair.

"Your hair's too long" I grumble, finally reaching the ends, holding his hair to keep it out of the water as I lather in the shampoo.

"Hn. Your hair is not much shorter, miko."

"Lean your head back" I instruct him. He does so and as I realize the view he gets from the position he's in now I blush so red I figure I must resemble Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

"Gladly, Ka-go-me" he says my name slowly, and I shiver, feeling my cheeks heat even more.

"L-lean forward again" I stutter. He smirks and slides his body closer to mine before rising up and as he does, his tongue darts out and licks the underside of my breast, making me gasp at the unexpected touch. Finally, I start working the conditioner in and I swear I hear him purr, but it stops as soon as I hear it and he washes the conditioner out, this time not getting too close to me. I wonder why but when I glance at his face I see his eyes flashing red. Red, gold, red, gold.

"Did you...purr?" I ask him quietly. He stiffens and turns toward me, pulling me to him again.

"This Sesshomaru is not a _cat" _he says, as though just the idea offends him. _  
_

"Of course not, oh mighty dog demon" I tease him, giggling.

"This mighty dog demon may just have to punish you for daring to laugh at him" he replies with a gleam in his eyes that has me gasping and trying to walk backwards and out of his arms. He simply tightens his grip and smirks at me. "What to do, what to do...shall we keep you locked away in the dungeons to enjoy Mizuki's company? Or shall I carry you over my shoulder and chain you to my bed...?" he sounds like he's seriously considering a punishment, and my eyes go wide at his last suggestion.

"I think I'd rather be locked away to suffer Mizuki's company" I tell him, lightly running my hands up and down his arms, over his chest, and finally give in to the urge to lick a drop of water from it. He groans when I do and I look up at him, my cheeks flaming red once more.

"We both know you don't mean that" he whispers in my ear.

"I do if my only alternative is being chained to a bed, completely at a _puppy's _mercy" I tease him once more, raising an eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru assures you he is no puppy" he growls lightly and rocks his hips forward. The..._thing _that had been poking me earlier is harder, and when he rocks his hips, it pushes against me even more, sending a thrill through my body.

"So I see..." I murmur, tilting my head back and gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin woke up and Kagome wasn't there so I knew she must still be in here. Can Rin bathe with the pretty lady too?"

* * *

**OoOo. Sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter BUT I hope you enjoy that it's mainly a sess/kag chapter ;D Thank you to all my reviewers! Also, I was thinking I *might* need a beta reader :o offers? opinions? no? ok . . ANYWAYS ; enjoy :D**


	17. Surprises

**I have it rated M for a reason, but just a warning ; there will be sexual content in this chapter :o for those of you who might want to skip it I warned when it starts and ends.**

**Chapter 17- Surprises **

We freeze and slowly, very slowly, I turn my head towards Rin, where she stands in the doorway.

"Eh...Rin" I give her a small, shy smile and move away from Sesshomaru, getting out of the spring and grabbing a towel to dry off. I wrap it around my body and turn to Sesshomaru, who I notice is gazing at me hungrily before he shoots a quick glance to Rin and his expression changes to frustration. I quickly get dressed and turn back to Rin, picking her up and carrying her back into my room.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru" I say over my shoulder.

"Hn. Miko."

I roll my eyes and shut the door between the spring and my room, walking over to the bed to lay Rin back down and climbing in next to her. Shippo snores softly and I fall asleep to the soft, even breathing of the two children...

"Kagome! Kagome get up! C'mon wench we ain't got all day!" he yells as he pulls the sheets from me.

"5 more minutes, Inuyasha" I mumble, turning over and shivering at the sudden loss of the sheets.

"Wench!" he snarls, and his voice is closer than before, right next to my ear. It makes me jolt up in bed and I glare at him before grabbing at his ear and pulling on it roughly, receiving a satisfactory "Ow!" from the loud half-demon.

"What do you _want_?" I grumble. I am not a morning person and he's woken me up before the sun has even risen!

"You're gonna wanna see who's fighting outside" he flashes me a grin before leaping out my window that I notice is wide open. I hear a roar followed by a whine and quickly get out of bed, stripping as I make my way over to the dresser and grab out the first kimono I see. Dressing as quick as I can, I make my way to the window and gaze out into the gardens. Sesshomaru and his mother are in the field, both with a sword in their hand. Inukimi grins before rushing towards Sesshomaru and he blocks, twirling to the side gracefully and going for her unprotected back but she turns around just as quick and blocks the strike. Watching them with their speed and grace as they move almost makes it look like their dancing. A dangerous dance with swords, their silver hair flying around them and the small crowd they had attracted that gathered around them. It was fascinating to watch and I couldn't look away, until I feel a hand on my shoulder and I spin around, facing the person that had managed to sneak up on me.

He wears a baboon pelt so I can't see what he really looks like and I scream, not recognizing who it is, and try to pull away from them. He chuckles darkly and I take a small step back at the evil sound.

"Soon" he says, his voice deep and slightly raspy. Vaguely I notice Sesshomaru is now by my side and I look at him, confused as to why he isn't attacking the strange person in my room.

"Kagome..." I turn away from Sesshomaru and am surprised when I see Sango standing where moments before there had been a man in a baboon pelt.

"Eh...sorry. I guess she just startled me is all" I lie, deciding not to tell Sesshomaru about the strange thing I had seen. His chuckle keeps sounding in my head and I can't help stretching my senses, checking for any sign of his aura in the vicinity. When I fail to locate him, I figure I must be imagining things and give myself a shake.

"Hn. Come, miko."

"Where are we going?" I ask Sesshomaru as he walks towards the window. I give Sango a confused glance but she smirks at me and motions with her hands to go with him.

"It's a surprise" he whispers in my ear as I stand next to him. We're suddenly airborne and I squeal before clutching to him, grasping his haori tightly. "Again, miko?" he asks, and I see amusement in his gaze when I finally look up from the ground.

"Well maybe you should warn me before doing stuff like this!"

"Hn."

"Jerk" I mutter.

We don't go far from the castle when he starts to descend and when we land, my mouth drops open in surprise and I stare, mesmerized, at the site before me. A waterfall is to my left, leading down into a river that runs through the middle of the huge clearing we've landed in. The river is oddly shaped, almost resembling a lake where the waterfall is, then bending about halfway through the clearing into a normal river shape. I rush over towards the lake-shaped part and pull my kimono up to bare my feet, dipping them into the water and sighing in relief when the cool water laps at my ankles. It's not too chilly, but in the heat of the summer it feels like heaven and I hike my kimono even higher, slipping my legs into the water up to my knees.

"Would you like to swim, miko?"

Startled, I turn to face Sesshomaru and look at him with wide eyes. My eyes trail to his chest and it registers that he's stripped, holding the obi at his waist, ready to untie it. I blush fiercely and turn away, only to hear his slight chuckle and whip my face back to him.

"You've seen it before, wench" he says teasingly "you saw more last night."

At the reminder of what happened last night I blush more and turn away as he starts to undo his obi. I hear the flutter of silk as it drops to the ground followed by what has to be his pants. A splash is the only warning I get that he's moved and I squeal in surprise when the water splatters over me. He surfaces near the middle and stares at me, his silver hair plastered to his body and the water only reaching up to his waist.

"You're to be my mate, and you wont even join me in a swim" he says, swimming up to me gracefully and grasping my ankle. "Surely my body doesn't disgust you that much, miko."

"No!" I blurt out, then narrow my eyes when I see the gleam in his "unless I decide I prefer the company of women."

His eyes widen slightly and he lets out a low growl.

"You say that like I'm not easily better looking than most demoness's."

"Why do you assume I was talking about a demoness?" I raise an eyebrow "maybe I meant I prefer the company of _human_ women."

"Because This Sesshomaru would be insulted to be compared to or passed up for a human woman" He then proceeds to yank on my ankle and I'm pulled into the water. He doesn't catch me and I sink before the surprise wears off and I swim to the surface, sputtering and coughing as I make it above the water.

"Sesshomaru!" I yell but suddenly he's not there. I turn around in the water and still see no sign of him. I get out and glare down at my wet kimono as if it's to blame before peeling it off and quickly getting back into the water in just my bra and panties before Sesshomaru appears again.

"Miko" I hear behind me. He pulls me backwards until I rest against his chest and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Why are you waiting to mate me?" I ask him, curious.

"Inuyasha made me aware that you would not...appreciate an audience."

"An audience?" I repeat, my eyes going wide.

"Everyone in the castle would hear us, save for Rin" he nibbles on my ear lightly "demon hearing."

I gasp at the idea and turn in his arms, a thought suddenly entering my mind and making me nervous.

"Is that...why you brought us here?" I whisper.

"Only if you're ready" he replies back, gazing steadily into my eyes with an indifferent expression.

"I...I am" I tell him quietly "the longer we wait, the more likely that I'll be challenged."

***start of lemon***

I'd barely finished speaking when he leaps out of the water and I find myself under him in the grass, his golden eyes heated and red slowly creeping into them. His gaze shifts lower, to my red bra, and he glares at it in confusion. Before he can slice it and ruin my favorite bra out of the three I'd found in my bag, I wiggle under him and he pushes up from me, giving me room to rise up slightly and reach a hand behind me to unclasp it, tossing it to the side.

"Kagome..." he murmurs before before his head lowers and he runs his tongue lightly over a nipple, pulling his head back and blowing on it. The rush of cold makes me shiver and I squirm under him. I feel the press of something between my legs and gasp.

"Sesshomaru I've never-"

"Shh, Kagome."

He moves his hand down and strokes the material of my panties, gazing up at me. I attempt to close my legs out of embarrassment but he uses his other hand to keep them open. He slowly slips his finger into my panties, making me moan out loudly in pleasure as he rubs them against my clit and I squirm more under his touch. Suddenly, he cuts off my underwear and I glare at him madly.

"That was my favorite pair!"

"They were in the way, miko."

I look up at him with half-lidded eyes. I feel a little embarrassed as he openly stares at my body and attempt to look away from Sesshomaru but he nuzzles my head to the side and kisses me softly. He removes his hand from between my legs and I gasp as I feel the tip of him at my entrance.

***end***

"Hey Sesshomaru we got a major problem back at the cast-" Inuyasha's voice quickly cuts off and I hear him make a gagging noise "Bro that is more of you than I _ever_ wanted to see!"

Mortified, I cover my face with my hands and close my eyes, wishing the ground would just swallow me up and I could disappear.

Above me, Sesshomaru snarls viciously and growls out; "half breed."

"Wouldn't have bothered you. But Kagome's room was destroyed."

* * *

**Damn, he got interrupted AGAIN D; sorry to disappoint you guys(;**


	18. Naraku

**'Chapter 18- Naraku**

"Inuyasha you could at least turn around!"

"Keh. Nothin' I ain't seen before wench!" he hollers back at me, but turns around as I'd asked.

"Inuyasha..."

"C'mon Kagome don't say it!" he spins back around just as Sesshomaru pulls me back up and I blush a bright red before glaring at him angrily and hiding behind the taiyoukai.

"_Sit_!" I yell.

"Miko" Sesshomaru turns to me and I notice his eyes are almost completely changed.

"Sesshomaru?"

He takes a menacing step closer to me and bends his head till his eyes are level with mine.

"The half breed has seen you _naked_?" he growls.

"Eh...accidentally...around when we first met."

Sesshomaru lets out a loud growl and spins away from me, within seconds standing on Inuyasha's fallen form just as he was getting up. I can't help admiring the way his muscles twitch and move as he walks, literally, all over Inuyasha. The half demon lets out a string of curses and Sesshomaru looks over at me with a small smile that sends shivers down my spine.

"Get dressed, miko" he says before turning his attention back to Inuyasha and stomping his foot a couple times.

"Oh! Yea...just don't break anything, please?" I ask him softly and he gives a 'hn' in response.

Sighing I turn to my clothes that have already dried in the sun and put my bra back on before picking up my kimono and brushing it off before slipping my hands into the sleeves and tying the obi quickly. Looking back over my shoulder I see a half dressed Sesshomaru sitting on top of what I assume is Inuyasha's abused body. I shake my head and walk over to his haori to take it to him, as he seems too interested in punishing Inuyasha.

"At least he put his pants back on" I mutter under my breath as I walk over to him and give him his haori.

"I will gladly take them off again later, Kagome. After we've seen to your room."

His unexpected reply makes me jump and I trip over my own feet. The ground rushes to meet me but I never make it because strong arms encircle my waist and pull me against a naked chest. It's warm and I lean back into him with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you" I mutter, embarrassed.

"You're welcome, dear priestess."

I stiffen and glance down, suddenly the arms around me are too tight and covered in fur, white fur. A baboon pelt. I hear that chuckle again and the chest against me shakes with it. The arms move from my waist and slide up my body, roughly gripping the sides of my face as he turns me to face him, my body still pressed against his. This time, he doesn't wear the baboon mask and his beady red eyes creep me out so much that my powers rise in response and he glares at me before backing up a step. His black hair gleams in the light an inky color and reaches his waist in waves.

"That wasn't nice, Kagome."

"I don't care!" I yell back as I gather reiki in my palms. He backs up more and suddenly Inuyasha is there in front of me, in between me and my target. Why isn't he attacking that demon? Why doesn't he see how evil that man is?

"Soon, my dear priestess."

"Kagome!" he shakes me roughly and instantly draw my reiki back, not wanting to hurt him more than Sesshomaru already has.

_'Wait a minute...where is Sesshomaru?' _

I look at Inuyasha confused.

"Where'd Sesshomaru go?" I ask him quietly, glancing around the clearing and not seeing the demon lord.

"Miko."

I glance around Inuyasha at where the strange demon had been moments before and am surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"But..." I stop, catching myself before I tell them of the demon I've been seeing.

"You almost attacked him! The hell's wrong with ya wench?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I gasp, tears pooling in my eyes "I didn't mean to!"

I suddenly feel light headed and I sway on my feet. Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha to the side and stands in front of me, placing his hands on the sides of my face and looking into my eyes. The feel of his hands where they are flash me back to the other touching me and I stifle a shudder.

"You are sick, miko" he states simply before pulling me to him and we take off on his cloud towards the castle. Inuyasha runs below us, dodging trees and glancing upwards once in a while. We make it to the castle and Sesshomaru flies us straight onto my balcony and into my room.

What used to be my room.

All the kimonos that had been in my dresser are strewn across the floor and the dresser itself is knocked over. The bed looks like its been shredded apart and the feathers that had been in the pillows cover almost every surface of the room. The curtains are torn and the windows broken, the door leading into my room missing. The one thing I focus my attention on most, however, is the baboon mask placed neatly in the middle of the bed.

"It was time you started sleeping with me anyway" Sesshomaru says beside me, moving and picking up the mask and bringing it up to his nose. "No scent."

"Sesshomaru...It's ok" I tell him, moving into the room. The negative energy swirling around hits me hard, and I double over, grasping my knees and breathing in deeply trying to catch my breath. Sesshomaru stands before me in moments and lifts me into his arms, his aura surrounding mine as he carries me out. I sag in relief when I'm finally out of the room but Sesshomaru continues to walk, turning right and taking me to what I know is his chamber.

"It is not ok, Kagome. Someone got in here and stayed long enough to trash your room like that. If you had been in there..." he lets out a frustrated growl and sets me on his bed gently. "Rest. This Sesshomaru will return later to check on you."

I open my mouth to protest but he covers my lips with his before I can.

"Hurry back" I whisper when he pulls back. He gazes at me impassively before turning and walking away.

"You will tell me what is wrong soon, miko. Whether you want to or not" he says over his shoulder. My eyes widen and I shrink back under the sheets, almost hiding my face. My stomach rumbles but I ignore it and place a barrier around the room before turning onto my side and closing my eyes, allowing myself to slip into a deep sleep knowing I'm safe behind a barrier...

***Kagome's Dream* **

My lungs burn and my legs scream in protest as I continue to run through the forest. From what, I don't know, but I know that if it catches me, I'll never see the ones I love again. A dark chuckle sounds all around me and my legs give out when I trip over a large tree root. Looking fearfully over my shoulder I see no sign of my attacker but his voice sounds all around me. I hold my wounded side that's still dripping blood and glance around, searching wildly for the source of the voice.

"Come with me, Kagome."

"No!" I scream "what do you want from me? Just leave me alone!"

"I need you, dear priestess. You and your power. Come with me and I won't even harm your mutt of a mate."

"Leave him out of this! I won't go with you. You'll have to take me" I say stubbornly, struggling to get back on my feet and grasping the bow slung across my back, notching an arrow and preparing for him to show himself. I check to see if I can find him by his aura but he's found a way to cover it and I squint my eyes in the darkness. The moon provides little light, and I grow more frustrated by the second as suddenly all noise stops. The crickets that had been chirping are suddenly silent and not even a slight breeze blows through.

"Priestess..." I hear behind me and I spin around, coming face to face with the demon that had appeared before.

"I won't go with you" I say quietly, raising my bow and infusing it with reiki. The blue energy swirls around the point and the man only laughs darkly, and suddenly a swarm of insects surround me. I swat at them and coat my body in reiki but it does little, as I can feel my power draining and soon the blue light around me flickers out and I'm left defenseless. The nameless demon stalks closer to me and I try to scramble back but my back hits a tree trunk and he has me cornered.

"Finally. You will be mine, Kagome."

***End dream* **

"_No!_" I scream, jolting upward and looking wildly around the room. I think I catch a glimpse of white fur in the window but when I look closer, it's gone and I turn my attention to the door leading to the room, where I see Sesshomaru standing, Shippo and Inuyasha right behind him.

"Mama are you ok?" Shippo asks. He sounds terrified and as I move to get up, I see why. The insects I'd seen in my nightmare are buzzing around the bed and as I try to get up, they turn to me and I freeze.

"Lower the barrier. Now, miko" Sesshomaru orders. His eyes are red and I quickly lower the barrier. He doesn't draw his sword, just uses his claws to slice the insects into pieces until they're all dead on the floor and he's staring at with concern and rage.

"_Now_ you will tell me what you've been seeing all day" he snarls before shoving Inuyasha out, Shippo hopping off his shoulder and running up onto the bed to hurl himself into my arms, sobbing into my kimono. His name suddenly comes to me as I'm staring at the dozens of dead insects on the floor and I look up at Sesshomaru fearfully before telling him quietly;

"Naraku."


	19. The Mating

******There will be sexual content in this chapter :o for those of you who might want to skip it I warned when it starts and ends. It's the reason this chapter took longer than the others, as I'm not real used to writing those sorts of things :/ but I gave it a try!**

**Chapter 19- The Mating**

"Naraku?" Shippo repeats, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

Sesshomaru continues to watch me closely, waiting for me to explain who Naraku is.

"I...don't know for sure who he is. But the evil he exudes..." I shiver, unable to describe it correctly. "I've only seen him twice, and once in my dream just now. The first two times I saw him...it was an illusion, I saw him instead of Sango and that's why I screamed. Then in that beautiful field" I blush as I remember why he'd brought me there, and how we'd been interrupted "instead of you, it was him that I saw." I glance up at Sesshomaru and he looks thoughtful, Shippo looks scared and he glances around the room as though he expects Naraku to come at any moment.

"Does he say things, miko?"

"He kept repeating 'soon'" I say, then frown and tilt my head as I remember something else "and he always calls me 'dear priestess'...like an endearment."

At that Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and he glares at me, his eyes flashing red then gold, red then gold.

"Shippo. Get Rin and stay with Inuyasha for now. Kagome and I have...things to do" the taiyoukai orders. Shippo looks up at me and I nod, telling him to be careful and to listen to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome...put the barrier back up around the room."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Sesshomaru snarls at me. I shrink back, slightly surprised and fearful, and put a barrier up.

"What are we-"

My question is cut short as Sesshomaru leans forward and kisses me roughly, pulling back and leaving me breathless as I stare with half-lidded eyes at him.

"This Sesshomaru...my beast..." I've never seen him frustrated before, and he runs his hand through his hair and growls before continuing "Dammit Kagome _we_ need you!"

"Need me...?" I ask, confused. Then a thought occurs and I blush fiercely "_Oh_."

"Since you've won, my beast has been restless" he grimaces slightly before adding "so has my _mother_ since she got here. This Naraku, he is a threat, and one that wants you as his own."

"Sesshomaru he'll never-"

"Miko my beast doesn't _care_!"

I gasp. He'd never raised his voice at me before. Actually I don't remember him raising his voice ever, at anyone. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are switching colors so rapidly they look like a mix of red and gold.

"I told you he is my basest instincts. And one of those is the instinct to protect what's mine. With my mark, my scent on you...it will protect you. Most demons will stay away knowing you are mine, and those who do not and want you for themselves" he narrows his eyes slightly "such as Naraku, can not force you into a mating."

He pushes me down on the bed and hovers over me, staring into my eyes intently with his golden eyes. He starts to untie my kimono, his gaze never leaving mine, and I blush once more, putting a hand over his to halt his progress.

"I've never...Sesshomaru I'm..."

"Untouched. This Sesshomaru knows."

***Start of lemon***

My eyes widen but he offers no explanation on how he knows such things about me. He finally undoes the obi and grins at me before parting my kimono and openly staring at my body. His gaze pauses at my red bra appreciatively before slowly traveling down and once more pausing at the red lace of my panties.

"I like this color on you, Ka-go-me" he says quietly, lazily tracing a clawed finger back and forth right above the hem of the red material.

"I'm sure you've seen...better" I reply bitterly, remembering Mizuki and what her relation to him used to be.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes back to mine and glared at me for several long seconds before lowering his lips to my earlobe and whispering;

"_Do not_ compare yourself to others like that in front of me Kagome. I _love_ your body."

"Then prove it" I challenge him breathlessly.

He nips my earlobe and quickly, without warning, slices my panties.

"H-hey! Those were my favorite!" I glare at him but he only smirks at me.

"I will buy you a pair just like those weird garments and destroy those ones as well, miko."

I blush fiercely and glance away from him.

"Are you ready?" he asks, and his eyes are full of heated desire, his beast just beneath the surface, his eyes very slowly bleeding red.

I nod my head slowly, unsure, and glance down. I hadn't noticed him take his clothes off earlier and my eyes widen when I glance lower. His member is...big and I secretly fear it won't fit.

"W...will it hurt?" my voice quivers as I ask. The taiyoukai above me merely stares at me for several moments before nuzzling my neck before replying.

"Yes miko, it might hurt for your first time."

I tense up slightly as I feel the tip of him rub against me and it sends shivers through me. Before I could voice my fear that it wouldn't fit, he slams into me quickly and kisses me roughly to smother my small scream of pain. Tears form in my eyes before I shut them and only one escapes down my face, leaving a warm, wet trail down my cheek. The pain slowly goes away and the feeling of him inside me is strange, and I tentatively move my legs so they wrap around his waist and pull my hips back before slowly pushing them forward again. He finally releases me from the kiss and moves in and out in a steady rhythm. I moan and he quickens his pace steadily until he's pounding into me with his demon speed, his eyes gone completely red.

"Sesshomaru!" I scream as something inside me...bursts and I close my eyes, seeing stars and panting heavily as he slams into me one more time before grunting as he finishes too. Suddenly I hear him snarl before feeling his fangs pierce the junction of my neck and shoulder, and my eyes fly open at the unexpected bite. It doesn't hurt much until he pulls away and I feel the puncture wounds close up much quicker than they should have without me healing it. Sesshomaru purrs in content before rolling so he's on his side and facing me away from him, spooning me, while still inside me. Exhausted, my eyes close and I'm asleep in moments, the feel of my new mate running his hand over my new mating mark soothing me.

***End* **

Unfortunately, that's not enough to keep the nightmare from ruining my peaceful sleep...

*Kagome's Dream*

His dark laughter no longer surrounds me. I'm alone in a dark, dank place, chained to the wall with my wrists above my head but my legs left free, just touching the cold ground. When he comes in, it's like a light is switched on and I can see clearly, but the colors are different so I can tell it's still dark. Like I have demon's sight.

"You're no longer pure, _priestess_" he snarls, wrapping his hand around my throat and squeezing tightly, cutting off my air "his _stench_ is all over you!". Instead of desperately clawing at his arm I feel a strange sense of calm. His hand squeezes even tighter before releasing my neck and moving down to my shoulder where my new mating mark now rests and he glares at it and snarls in pain when it burns him upon contact.

I start to laugh, despite my poor circumstances, and spit in his face. Before wiping his face off, he slaps me hard across the face, sending my head whipping to the side and slamming into the ceiling behind me.

"That mark of his may protect your body from me for now. But not even the might Lord Sesshomaru will find his mate before my witch performs the spell to rid you of that mark" he grins, wiping the spit from his blood as he chuckles darkly before turning around and walking away and darkness surrounds me once more.

* * *

**So sorry the chapter is shorter than the others, and that it took longer to update. But like I mentioned earlier, I've never wrote a lemon like that and wanted to make sure it wasn't a complete disappointment. Let me know what you think? :) and THANKS so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites this story has gotten3 **


	20. The Surrender

**Chapter 20- The Surrender**

I jolt awake, my heart racing and fear coursing through my body. I glance at the windows and note with surprise that we'd slept through the rest of the day and through the night, the sun now just barely rising in the sky. Beside me Sesshomaru stirs slightly and tightens his arm around my waist.

"Mate..." he says quietly into my ear and I shiver. His voice is rough and as I turn to look at him he cracks one eye open and stares at me for several long moments before nuzzling my neck and growling softly. "You smell good enough to eat."

I gasp dramatically and put a hand to my heart.

"Please don't eat me my lord!" I giggle "Besides, if you did you'd need a new mate."

He scowls at me playfully and growls, moving to straddle me and holding my hands above my head with his.

"Have I upset the big bad wolf?" I tease him. He grins and says in a voice deeper than normal;

"This Sesshomaru is not a wolf. But he can still eat you up."

He leans down and playfully bites my stomach and growls, pretending to eat me. I burst into laughter when he starts tickling me and squirm under him trying to get away.

"Stop! Stop!" I plead, tears streaking down my face from laughing so much. Finally he relents and stares down at me as I gulp in air, struggling to catch my breath after laughing for so long. Sesshomaru brushes hair from my face before gracefully moving off the bed and stretching. The nightmare I'd had is pushed to the back of my mind as I watch, mesmerized, at the way his muscles twitch and move as he stretches his arms above his head as he moves to the door I assume leads to the hot spring.

"Join me?" he offers, turning to face me and smirking as he catches me openly admiring him. "See something you like, miko?"

"Everything..." I whisper and blush when he flashes me a fanged grin before a prideful expression crosses his face and he extends his arm in my direction.

"Come."

I stand on wobbly legs and almost collapse to the floor but he catches me in time and sweeps me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style to the hot spring and setting me down in his lap in the water. We slowly bathe one another, taking extra time to explore each other before reluctantly getting out of the warm water to get dressed and go down to breakfast.

"I wish we could just stay like this..." I sigh.

"We still can, mate. You have only to ask."

"No we can't" I smile as I glance up at him "as much as I want to. The others are waiting for us."

"Yes...Inuyasha has been complaining the whole day that he heard things yesterday he wishes he'd never heard" he smirks.

"Oh my god...he heard us."

"Are you ashamed?"

I bring my head up at his tone and narrow my eyes when I see he's scowling at me.

"I'm embarrassed that they heard us. I'm _not_ ashamed of you. Don't you _ever_ think that" I say sternly.

His scowl disappears and he just stares at me for several moments, before he raises an elegant eyebrow and says;

"No one has ever dared to order This Sesshomaru before."

"That has lived to tell the tale, most likely. And they were not your mate. I am, and that makes me your equal" I tell him seriously before teasingly continuing "that means I can order you all I please."

"So you think, miko..." he says quietly, kissing me fiercely before turning and making his way to his room. I stand there staring after him, slightly dazed, before blinking rapidly several times and going to my own room to get dressed and fix my long hair into a braided ponytail high atop my head. Sesshomaru meets me outside my door and we walk down together.

The conversation in the dining hall abruptly stops as everyone turns to look at us. Everyone just silently stares at us and I swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Let me be the first to break the silence" Inukimi says tonelessly, though a smirk adorns her face "next time, at least have the decency to remove the pups from the premises."

Everyone bursts into laughter, except Sesshomaru who stares at his mother silently and I just blush and turn my gaze to the floor, mortified.

"It was about damn time too!"

"I...Inukimi!" I gasp, shocked at her statement.

"She's right, Kagome" Inuyasha says, a wide smile on his face before his expression changes to one of disgust and he wrinkles his nose "but a warning next time so I can leave would be _great_, wench."

"Can we just...stop talking about it and get on with breakfast?" I ask quietly, convinced the blush heating my face will never go away. They glance at each other before nodding and finally Sesshomaru and I move to sit down. Breakfast goes on with light conversation and Sesshomaru excuses himself to his study after the meal is over, telling me he'll see me later after he's seen to some things. I nod my head and pout slightly but go to the gardens and watch the kids as they run around in the gardens from a branch in the tree near the back of the gardens. My eyes suddenly feel heavy, even though I'd slept so long earlier and I struggle to keep them open. As the minutes pass, however, I lose my battle and, assured that the children are safe with Sango watching them, I close my eyes and allow darkness to claim me.

***Kagome's Dream***

Once more I find myself chained, only this time the scene seems strangely familiar, no longer the dark, dank place I'd been in earlier but in a wagon. I feel a presence behind me but can't crane my neck back enough to see who it is. The steel cuffs cut into my skin and I start to hear muted voices speaking to each other. Slowly the voices grow louder and I recognize Inuyasha's voice as he speaks to someone who, as he speaks, I realize who it is and exactly where I am.

It's The Boss's voice.

And he's trading Kikyo for me.

I tune out their words and struggle against my bindings, wishing desperately for this painful reminder of my past to end. Something's changed, however, and I feel someone stroking my head roughly, so roughly it feels like they're trying to pull my hair out.

"Do you remember this, priestess? How the half-demon betrayed you so deeply? How you watched as they stood there and allowed you to be taken?" his laugh echoes around me as the scene changes and I'm back in the arena I'd been so happy to leave. The opponent that faces me I remember all too well, only this time I feel a body pressing against mine from behind. It's the man I'd first fought when I'd finished my training. I shiver in disgust when Naraku's lips brush against my ear as he whispers into it.

"Are the memories painful, priestess? Do you wish them to stop?"

I say nothing as my body tenses as it acts out as it did so many months before. Preparing for a fight and watching the man across from me. Instead of leaping at me as he had, the scene disappears and I'm brought to one that I'd never really been present for when it had happened. He brings me to witness something I'd always known had happened, but never wished to see.

Sesshomaru and Mizuki together.

Tears spring to my eyes as I'm forced to watch, my body refusing to listen and turn away as Mizuki pleasures him.

"All you have to do to make them go away is come with me, priestess. Surrender yourself and never again will I torture you in your dreams. Never again will you have to witness them together. Do you know he keeps her in the dungeon? That he has not gotten rid of her yet? Does it hurt you to see them together?"

"_Stop_!" I cry loudly, tears forming in my eyes and falling down to leave hot, wet trails down my face. The pair in front of me never show a sign that they heard my outburst and continue their actions, and just when I'm about to lose it the scene changes once more and this time the memory is altered.

It's me and Akira's fight. Only this time she rips me open with her teeth and shakes my lifeless body in her muzzle before tossing it through the air.

"Don't" I choke out in a whisper. I know what he'll show me next and I don't think I could handle it on top of everything else I've been shown.

"Oh, I think you'll quite like this one" he laughs darkly and my heart squeezes painfully as the scene changes to show Sesshomaru and Akira's mating night.

"_Please_" I whisper brokenly, once more unable to make my body move to turn away from the heartbreaking scene.

"Do you wish for me to stop? To wake up and not be tormented by these visions?" he asks in my ear, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of my ear. Disgust rolls through me and I silently scream in my head for him to go away.

"Yes."

"All you have to do is come to me, priestess. Come to me and you will no longer be forced to suffer through these visions" he whispers against my skin, trailing light kisses down my throat. His lips feel wrong on my body and as I stare at the pair in front of me, I finally break down and my body drops till I'm on my knees, racked with a sense of hopelessness.

"I'll come with you" I manage to get out between sobs "just make it stop."


	21. Goodbye

**Chapter 21- Goodbye**

The feeling of falling wakes me up and I let out a shriek as I realize I've rolled off the tree branch I'd been asleep on. A flash of black crosses my vision before I feel strong arms encircle and catch me, stopping my free fall to the ground below. The one holding me lands gracefully in a crouch, setting me gently on the ground and looking down at me with bright green eyes filled with mirth.

"Graceful, Kagome. Very graceful."

"I've been practicing. Glad to know its payed off" I tell Katsuo sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him before leaning up on my elbows and sighing. "Thanks for catching me."

"Of course little one" he says quietly, regret flashing through his eyes for just a moment before it disappears and he resumes his playful expression. "You know, most humans do not sleep in trees, miko or not."

"Surely you've realized by now I'm really a demon."

"A demon! Oh, I must warn the castle! Alert the lord that he has mated with a demon!" he yells fearfully, glancing around madly and taking slow, cautious steps away from me "I beg of you, don't kill me!"

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" I ask him with an impassive expression and slowly rise to my feet to stalk towards him.

"I...I'm handsome!" he stumbles over his words and backs up more, raising his hands in surrender "and charming! Please be merciful!"

"Hmm. Not as handsome as my mate" I cock my head to the side and study him "and charming...I suppose in a way you are. You did save me from my fall."

"Oh, thank you pretty lady!" he says, using Rin's nickname for me and bowing low.

"I've decided against killing you" I smile at him and place my hand under his chin, lifting his head up so that he looks at me. "Do not reveal my secret to the others and make me regret my decision."

"I promise to keep your deep, dark secret, my lady" he whispers and takes my hand in his, placing a kiss on it while staring into my eyes before straightening out of his bow.

"Be sure that you do, Katsuo" I say sternly.

"You have such beautiful eyes, little one" he says, his tone suddenly changing. I take a step back, blushing, and turn my gaze to the castle.

"I suppose I should get back inside. It was fun...and thanks again for catching me" I murmur, glancing back at him before making my way back inside to search for Sesshomaru. I don't have to go far as I catch him right behind the door leading to the gardens, glaring over at Katsuo. "Sesshomaru!" I exclaim, surprised.

"Kagome" his voice is rougher than usual and he glances down at me coolly before returning his glare to Katsuo "I see you enjoy his company."

At that, I raise an eyebrow and step up to him so close my chest presses against his. I stay silent until he turns his gaze to me, cold and impassive.

"I do."

"You like him" he growls.

"Yea, I also like Inuyasha! And let's not forget Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inukimi, Rin..." I throw my hands up in exasperation and step to the side to pass him "I like a lot of people unless they give me reason not to. Honestly, Sesshomaru, grow up already. Nothing has ever gone on between me and him, and nothing is ever _going_ to happen."

He snarls at me but I ignore him and start to walk away towards my room to grab my sword before I go to Naraku. I'm not stupid, I know I probably shouldn't go to him, but I can't deal with him showing up anymore. Sesshomaru doesn't try to stop me, and I don't glance back. I don't have time for his jealousy right now. I have a demon to go kill.

As I get to my room I look around, grateful the servants managed to take care of the mess earlier and I can actually see the floor and whatever was destroyed replaced. I move to the dresser where I'd kept my sword hidden behind the clothes and shove the kimonos to the side and stare dumbly at the back of the dresser where, before, my sword had been hidden. It's missing and in its place is a small piece of parchment paper. I pick it up and open it to read the messy words written there.

_Dearest Priestess,_

_So sorry I had to take your toy away. Maybe when you've proved to me you can be a good girl I'll return it to you. Now, I know you were planning on attempting to kill me but sadly, you can't. Many have tried, trust me. They've all failed and I'm sorry to have to tell you this way instead of in person but...I am deathless. I simply cannot be killed, my love. Take this news however you will, but do get over it quickly and come to the river your..._mate_ took you to before. I shall be waiting. I will know if you bring anyone and it will only make things worse for you._

_-Naraku _

I crumple the paper in my hands and toss it to the floor in frustration. Get over it quickly?

'_Sure. Of course. The news my enemy can't die is just so easy to get over.' _

"He's expecting you...you can do this without a sword Kagome. So he can't die. He's a demon, surely even he would at least be severely injured by my purification powers. Or maybe he's lying..." I talk to myself as I make my way to my window and gaze out into the gardens. Katsuo is gone and I sigh in relief when I reach out to check for everyone's auras, finding them in the dining hall. No one will notice I'm gone until it's too late.

A thought suddenly occurs to me and I change my mind, racing to the dining hall. I burst through the doors and everyone whips their head around to look at me in surprise. I search the table until I find Shippo and smile at him.

"Shippo sweetie. Could you come with me for a little bit?" I ask him.

"Sure mama where are we going?" he asks excitedly before jumping out of his seat and racing over to me.

"It's a surprise" I whisper in his ear as I pick him up. I turn my gaze towards Sesshomaru to find him watching me like the others, only without the warmth that's usually present when he looks at me. My heart skips a beat as I realize I'm leaving him, for who knows how long if I can't kill Naraku after all. "Sesshomaru..." I call his name quietly.

"Kagome."

I flinch at the cold tone he uses before raising my chin.

"Can I talk to you, please? It'll just take a moment."

He nods after a moment and rises from his seat, leading me and Shippo out of the dining hall and we walk until he stops outside the door to the gardens. It's not too far from the others, yet they'll also not hear us unless we raise our voices. Still holding Shippo in my arms I move so I'm slightly in front of him and look up at his face. He stares at me, and I sigh when I realize he's pouting from earlier.

"I have to go, Sesshomaru" his eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to speak but I hold up my hand to stop him. "I'll be back, I promise. I'm not sure when but...I just wanted you to know something before I left" I take in a deep breath before continuing "In the short time we've been together...I've come to love you."

He says nothing, does nothing, just continues to stare at me through narrowed eyes and tears pool in my own eyes when I get no reply. I bow my head and refuse to let him see me cry, turning around and running outside with Shippo.

"Mama?"

"I'm fine, Shippo. Could you carry me somewhere?" I ask him quietly. He nods and gently pats my cheek before jumping out of my arms and transforming to carry me. I hop up and he rises into the air. I glance back to find Sesshomaru outside staring after me, his eyes red, before I tell Shippo which way to go and tearing my gaze away from the taiyoukai. We land a short time later close to the place Sesshomaru had taken me and I turn to Shippo as I get off him. I offer him a teary smile and wave him back, telling him to return to the palace and have Sesshomaru or Inuyasha check for a parchment in my room when he gets back. After he's left I walk the rest of the way to the clearing where I'm to meet Naraku, preparing myself to fight him. He stands in his signature baboon pelt waiting for me by the river and as I bring my gaze up to his face, I note the mask is gone and his red eyes are glued on my form.

"Hello, my dear priestess" he greets me.

I summon my reiki into my palms and raise them, aiming at him. He looks disappointed in me before sighing and slowly walking towards me.

"Surely you read my note."

"Yes. Then I crumpled it up and decided it was a load of garbage."

He raises an eyebrow before smirking at me evilly.

"You say such strange things, priestess. I assure you it was not, how you say, a load of garbage."

I let the glowing blue orb in my palm fly towards him when he's only a few feet away and am in shock when it hits him and only slightly seems to faze him. The only sign he's in any pain is the small flinch before he continues walking towards me. I throw another blast at him and get the same reaction, only this time he looks annoyed and suddenly disappears from my view, coming up behind me before I can throw up a barrier. He pulls me against him and I struggle against him, coating my body in reiki. He hisses in pain but doesn't release me and soon I feel my powers weakening. I sag against him as I stop, deciding not to use all my power up in case I need them again soon.

"Good girl..." he murmurs into my hair before we're up in the air, heading away from the clearing in a barrier to who-knows-where.

I glance back in the direction of the castle and finally feel the tears spill from my eyes.

"Goodbye..."


	22. The Rescue

**Chapter 22- The Rescue**

I blink my eyes open and immediately slam them shut again when the action makes my head pound. I grab my head in my hands and try to get a feel for where I am. I'm lying on a very low futon that is so uncomfortable I feel like I'm on the ground, for all the padding this bed has I might as well be. Something cold and hard is around my ankle and I shake it lightly to confirm my left leg is shackled to something.

"Where am I?" I wonder aloud, cracking my eyes open the tiniest bit. When I don't feel the throbbing in my head again I open them farther until they're wide open and my gaze immediately lands on the familiar figure standing near the foot of the bed.

"Welcome to your new home, priestess."

"This is not my home."

He narrows his eyes at me and moves to the side of the bed, stomping his foot. I realize why he's done it when my foot jerks off the bed, the steel of the shackle cutting into my ankle.

"You came to me. I suggest you stay on my good side" his red eyes are eerie in the dim light of the room as they seem to glow, his gaze malicious.

"Or what?" I ask angrily. His expression changes instantly, his smile widening and an amused gleam replacing the anger that had been there moments before. The sudden shift in emotions catches me off guard and I try to back up and get as far away from him as I can but his foot must still be on the chain because I don't make it very far.

"I do enjoy your attitude, priestess."

"Glad I entertain you. Wait, I changed my mind" I pause and he leans a little closer, like he's eager to hear. I place my hand on his cheek and his eyes gleam. I smirk before burning his face with my reiki. "I'm _not_ glad."

He jerks his head back and lets out a curse before backhanding me so hard my head whips to the side. He must have caught my lip because when I run my tongue along the bottom it burns and I taste the metallic tang of blood.

"Wanna do this the hard way?" he spits out at me and I meet his hateful glare with one of my own. He suddenly pulls me upward and I'm pressed against him tightly, struggling to get away but still he pushes the collar of my kimono down and bares Sesshomaru's mark that rests there. He snarls and rakes his claws across the mark, across my mate's mark. I scream in agony as my skin tears and I feel the warmth of my blood running down my body and smearing my kimono. He leans down and runs his tongue across the now bloodied and torn mark before I feel his fangs pierce my skin and I scream for the only person I can think of now that would save me, but couldn't, because I'd left him. Left him to find a scroll in my room, and that's all he would have to go on.

"Sesshomaru!" I struggle harder, trying with all my might to get away from Naraku. He pulls back with a growl and I stare, horrified, at the blood covering his mouth and running down his chin and neck. Severe burns cover his hand as he brings it up to inspect it and I realize the mark must have done that to him before he tore it. He pushes me down roughly onto the bed and I hear the sound of his steps getting further away. I look up at him and find him standing in front of the door to the room that had quickly turned into my own hell. Through the tears blurring my vision, I notice the blood dripping down to the ground from his hand as he just stands there, his back turned to me, not saying a word and not moving a muscle. Then he clenches the hand dripping blood and it visibly shakes. The blood stops dripping seconds later and he turns to smirk at me before opening the door.

"You may have his mark on you now, but my witch will soon be changing that."

After he's left I curl in on myself on the bed and reach a trembling hand up to my wounded flesh, using the last of my powers to heal the wound. I sigh in relief and close my eyes, hoping with everything in me that Naraku stays out of my dreams.

***Kagome's Dream***

I open my eyes and all around me it's white. Snow falls almost lazily and coats the ground, and I notice tall mountains off in the distance. I should feel cold but my body seems able to ignore it and I feel perfectly fine. A sudden gust of wind blows the snow on the ground to the side and right at my feet, a single blue rose, perfectly grown despite its surroundings, is revealed. I stare at it, fascinated, and it starts to glow. Next to it, so close the stems touch, another rose grows, this one a blood red color. As I continue to stare, the wind seems to blow in opposite directions at the same time, and the two flowers are blown together and merge, creating a beautiful purple. A black begins creeping at the edges of the petals until only a speck of purple remains. I gasp and drop to my knees, my hands fluttering around it, unsure what to do but knowing I have to do something. A thought occurs to me and I call up my reiki, placing my palms to face the flower. The black retreats to the very edge of the petal but doesn't disappear.

I try harder but the black remains and eventually I give up, sighing in disappointment but happy when the black doesn't start to take over again.

"Kagome..."

I hear my name, a whisper carried along the breeze and turn my head, searching the field of endless white until I spot a tall figure, also white but with a few spots of red that stand out.

"Sesshomaru?"

***End Dream***

I blink awake and look around, slightly disoriented in the dark of the room after the brightness in my dream. A strange sense of calm washes over me and I close my eyes, hanging on to that feeling and almost have a heart attack when I suddenly feel a breath on my neck. Reflexively I try to call my powers up but I'm still depleted so I roll off the bed to stand and face the stranger. Curious black orbs stared back at me and as I look closer I notice long black feathers going up her arms.

"Are you Kagome?" she speaks slowly, as though she's not used to doing so or is afraid I speak a different language and won't understand if she speaks too quickly.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sess-ho-ma-ru" she stumbles on the name before continuing "sent me. I'm simply called _Crow_."

"Sesshomaru?" I breathe, unbelieving. How'd they find me so quickly? Then a thought occurs to me and I'm suspicious once more . "Why isn't he here?"

"A large dog with a crescent moon would be too obvious. He himself would be too obvious. _Me_? A random crow you've never met?" she cocks her head to the side and gets off the bed, kneeling on the floor and gazing at my shackle. She simply grasps the short chain and snaps it, leaving the shackle on my ankle and part of the chain trailing after me.

"How'd you get in here?"

She uses a shaky hand to point behind me and I turn, my gaze landing on a window on the other side of the room that I'd not noticed before. Why would he put me in a room with a window? I walk over to it, the crow demon following me silently, and look down. I stumble back when I see how high up we are and gasp. No need to worry about me escaping by myself. Crow pushes me aside and crouches on the windowsill, glancing back at me before jumping out and suddenly there's a large crow occasionally flapping it's huge wings to stay afloat near the window. I glance around the room before getting onto the windowsill and hesitating for a moment before jumping onto the large black bird.

She caws loudly before taking off in the direction of the western palace. At least I assume that's where we're going until I notice the familiar volcano where Totosai lives in the distance. We land, her massive wings stirring up dirt and creating large gusts of wind around us. I squeeze my eyes shut and hang onto her feathers tightly. When the wind settles down she leans to the side and holds out a wing that I slide down before turning to face her and gently petting her.

"Thank you."

She nods, glancing behind me and cawing before taking off once more. The wind knocks me back and I land with a grunt against a hard chest. Looking up to see who has caught me, my eyes go wide and I turn my gaze back to the ground, unwilling to continue meeting his scolding gaze.

"Eh...so...you found me" I mumble guiltily. He turns me in his arms and brings his hand under my chin to bring my face up, forcing me to meet his anger-filled eyes.

His hand brushes down my neck and moves the collar of my bloodied kimono off my shoulder. I'm startled when he snarls suddenly and backs away from me, his eyes changing from gold to red in less than a second.

"That" he growls, his voice almost unrecognizable "is not my mark."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been busy :o and WOW, thanks for 200(+) followers and *almost* 200 reviews! :D Keep 'em coming**


	23. The Rose

**********There will be sexual content in this chapter :o for those of you who might want to skip it I warned when it starts and ends.**

**Chapter 23- The Rose**

"It's not...yours?" I repeat dumbly. Then I freeze, my eyes going wide as I remember Naraku's parting words after he'd torn my mating mark and bit me.

_"You may have his mark on you now, but my witch will soon be changing that." _

"No" I whisper, tears burning my eyes. Sesshomaru offers no comfort. He continues to stand there, red eyes unblinking and his beast must be in control because emotions flicker across his face rapidly. Rage, hate, regret, back to rage. I step forward but he steps back, a cautious look entering his eyes.

"Don't" he says, his voice strained.

"No" I reply, glaring at him "you don't. Don't shut me out, not when I need you."

I take another step forward and, though he doesn't step back again, he looks torn, like a part of him wants to get away from me and another is telling him to stay.

"Not...mine" he growls, running a hand through his hair roughly, making it stick up in that area. The tears finally spill over and burn a trail down my face. I angrily wipe them away and walk until I'm toe to toe with Sesshomaru and stare up at him.

"_I'm_ yours. We can fix this" I reach for his hand and grasp it in mine "together."

He pulls his hand away and backs up, his gaze straying to the place his mark used to be. The wind starts to pick up around him and my tear-filled eyes widen as I desperately think of something to say. My powers no longer completely drained, I shock him slightly, trying to stop him from transforming. The wind dies down and his red eyes glare at me.

"You're mad. I get it. But you shouldn't be mad at me because I tried to stop it. This is _not_ all my fault and if you're gonna be mad, be mad at Naraku! Don't push me away because of something that was _out of my control_!" I shout at him, before turning around and stomping away, tears blurring my vision even as I constantly wipe them away. I don't get very far before Sesshomaru appears in front of me, his now-golden gaze wild and crazed. He grasps my shoulders and gives me a small shake.

"I'm mad because I could have lost you!" he snarls in my face loudly, an agonized look suddenly entering his eyes. "If you hadn't left me...If I hadn't let you leave...Dammit Kagome you shouldn't have left me!"

"I was protecting you!" I yell back "why do you care so much anyway?! Because I'm your new mate?"

"Because I love you too, miko!"

***Start of lemon***

I gasp and he covers my mouth with his, his tongue forcing its way in to tangle with my own. His hands move down my body to grasp my waist roughly, and suddenly I feel an odd sensations as he takes us away. I pull my head back, receiving a growl of disapproval from him, and glance around where we've landed, gasping for breath after the intense, emotion-filled kiss. He's taken us to a large field of flowers. I hear him snarl before he jerks my waist closer and presses me against him. My lips part when I feel his hardness press against me.

My hands tremble as I untie his obi and drop it to the ground, his swords clattering as they fall with it. Then I tug his haori over his head and my hands wander over his muscled chest. He crashes his lips to mine again and his hands make quick work of the obi holding my kimono together before he removes it altogether and pulls back, his heated gaze wondering over my body.

"Beautiful..." he murmurs quietly and I blush. He pulls me to him and stares down at me, his gaze slightly frustrated. "Remove that...thing before I destroy it like I did the other one you wore."

Quickly, I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, sliding my arms out and throwing it to join the rest of our discarded clothes. I slide my panties down, too, and toss them. When I look back up at him, I find him already staring at me, the rest of his clothes already discarded on the floor. He lowers us to the ground and kisses me once more before flipping me onto my stomach, grasping my hips to pull them up so I'm on my hands and knees. He shifts so he's between my legs, pressed against my back, and his hand starts traveling up and down my thigh before he trails his fingers between my legs.

His other hand trails up my back, softly caressing, and grasps my hair in a fist and pulls gently. Now I can't move my head, and I'm practically helpless beneath him.

"You're _mine_, Kagome" he whispers, his voice rough "Only mine. No matter whose _mark_ is on your skin."

His voice is intoxicating, his words seductive, and I feel his erection against my thigh. His fingers reach around to gently massage my clit, circling slowly, lazily, careful with his claws. His breath is soft on my neck and he nips me on the shoulder that has no mark on it. My hips start to move of their own accord, following the movement of his hand, and pleasure spikes through me. I moan and I hear him growl as I push back against him.

He eases into me, slowly, until he's buried in me as far as he can go. I groan loudly and realize it feels deeper this time. I groan once more and he circles his hips and pulls back before easing his way back inside. He repeats this motion again and again, driving me insane. His deliberately slow thrusts, and the feeling of fullness is overwhelming. He snarls and my insides quiver, before he pulls back and stops. When I stop quivering, he starts to move again.

"Please" I beg. My body is craving release, and he's teasing me, deliberately keeping me from going over the edge.

"Who do you belong to, miko?" he murmurs, continuing his sweet torment. Backward, forward, backward, forward.

"You..." I groan, clutching the earth beneath me desperately.

"I want you to remember I've been here. Only me, Kagome."

He pauses and my ragged breathing is the only audible sound.

"Please..." I beg once more.

"You. Are. _Mine_" he growls, thrusting after each word and pleasure races through me, my insides beginning to quiver. "Say it, miko!"

"Only yours" I moan and he pulls out, slowly moving back in, circling his hips. He increases the rhythm and my breathing becomes more erratic.

"Come for me, mate" he growls.

His words tip me over the edge, and my body convulses around him. His name slips past my lips in broken pieces, yelled out into the clearing around us. He thrusts twice more before freezing as he finds his own release. He tips us so we're on our sides, spooning me and making no move to pull out. My exhausted body sees no problem with it as I fall asleep immediately.

***End lemon* and *Kagome's Dream* **

I blink my eyes open and find myself back in the snow-filled place of my earlier dream. A gasp escapes me as I spot the rose a few feet away, the inky black color has grown, leaving only a small part of the rose purple. I rush over to it, dropping to my knees, and call up my spiritual powers. The blackness doesn't retreat like it did before, and I quickly grow frustrated.

"Kagome..." I freeze as I recognize the voice, my eyes going wide before I look up to see him crouched in front of me, the rose between us. He grins and tries to reach for it but I put a small barrier around it quickly, halting his hand mere inches from the stem. He glares at me and moves to grab my arm but lunges backwards as a sword swipes at him. Surprised, I jump slightly as Sesshomaru comes up, standing next to me, his sword held in his hand, ready to attack once more.

"I need that flower, priestess" he addresses me but his beady red eyes are trained on the taiyoukai at my side.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru growls, guessing at the identity of the demon in front of us. I nod and he tenses even more, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. The icy lord of the western lands. Tell me, how does it feel to know your mate has my mark on her, and not yours?" Naraku sneers and lets out a chuckle. His eyes stray for a moment to the rose still protected by my barrier and a slightly desperate gleam enters the red orbs. Sesshomaru lunges at him and Naraku moves out of the way again, dodging to the side and trying to get around the dog demon. A thought suddenly occurs to me as I flashback to my first dream involving the flower. There had been two flowers...and they'd joined before the black had started threatening to take over. Maybe the rose had a meaning to it? The first one had been blue...blue like my reiki. But the second had been red, and nothing pertaining to me was red. As Sesshomaru lunges once more it finally clicks.

"Sesshomaru! This rose! It's part of the spell!"


	24. The Betrayer

**Chapter 24- The Betrayer**

As soon as the words left my lips, Naraku whipped his head to face me, the murderous gleam in his eyes making me take a step back. Sesshomaru uses the distraction and rushes at Naraku, this time managing to slash the spider demon's arm before he can move out of the way. Naraku does little more than flinch before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"I have no time for you" he growls out. Before I can even blink he's behind me, his clawed hand at my neck and his teeth bared at my neck. "Do you know what part that flower plays in the spell, my dearest priestess?"

"The black takes over..." I trail off, hesitant to finish it and bring my head up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"And then no more mating bond" I feel Naraku's smirk against my neck "and my mark stays, _permanently_."

Sesshomaru snarls viciously and moves towards us. Naraku's grip on my neck increases and he lowers his head closer to my neck, his fangs brushing against the skin.

"Ah ah ah, bad dog! Any closer and I might have to punish our little priestess here" Naraku threatens.

The taiyoukai watching us growls and his eyes flash red, but he takes a step back, his eyes assessing and looking for an opportunity.

"We're in a dream, Sesshomaru. He can't really kill me here" I tell him calmly, but my voice getting higher in tone as Naraku's hand tightens more on my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"What happens if the rose dies?" he directs the question to me but keeps his gaze on the demon holding me.

"So does she" Naraku answers before I can and I watch my mate as he stiffens and his mask comes back up, revealing nothing of what he's feeling anymore. He no longer snarls or glares, he simply stares at us and I slowly lower the barrier around the rose.

"Destroy the flower. I'll die, but you can bring me back" my mind flashes back to what Inuyasha had told me about his brother. Their father had left him a sword with the ability to cheat death, he could revive me and the spell would be gone.

Sesshomaru flicks his gaze quickly to the rose before returning it to me, the look in his golden orbs clearly telling me that wasn't an option.

"Your mate won't take that chance" Naraku tells me quietly.

"Then I will."

I raise my hand, gathering reiki in my palm and aim it at the rose. Before I can do it, however, Naraku quickly snaps my neck and my world goes black.

***End Dream***

I snap my eyes open and sit up quickly, Sesshomaru doing the same next to me. My mind races but as I realize I'm still alive, I take a deep breath and turn my head to look at the taiyoukai beside me.

"Why do you look _happy_?" he asks me incredulously.

"Because he can't get to the rose unless I'm asleep, dreaming it. No Kagome, no rose" I smile at him before bounding up, searching for my clothes.

"How do you know so much about this spell?"

I turn my head in his direction, bending down to pick up my discarded bra and panties. He watches me like a hawk, his gaze wandering over my figure and I blush slightly before answering him.

"While in the arena I learned all about different spells. Many demoness's talked about it" I raise my eyebrow at him, grabbing my kimono and tying it with the obi. "You'd be surprised how many of them were mated before they were taken there."

"Explain it to me" he demands, rising quickly to dress himself before walking over to me and pulling me to him, rising us into the air to head back to Totosai's.

"Well, it's usually only used when a mate desires to be with another. Whoever she wishes to be with has to give her his mark and a witch creates the spell from there. The color that represents the other demon starts to take over the first dream the demoness has about it. If she does nothing to stop it then after the rose has completely changed color, she loses all ties to her first mate and the second demon's mark stays. If she _does_ stop it, then the third color stops and her first mate can join in the dreams" I snuggle in closer to him, shivering slightly as I start to feel cold from the wind whipping past us. "Then, they both have to use their energy on the rose and when the third color is completely gone the spell shatters." I smile up at him "She keeps her original mate _and_ gets his mark back."

He only nods and we continue to fly higher until we reach the top and land near the entrance.

"Why are we here, anyway?" I ask him, curious as the swordsmith emerges from the entrance, his eyes going wide when he sees me.

"So this is her, eh? Though you loved Inuyasha?" he asks me, tilting his head to the side and scratching the back of it.

"That was a long time ago" I murmur quietly, glancing up at Sesshomaru. I'm relieved when I notice his calm demeanor, Totosai's question not seeming to bother him at all.

"Well Sesshomaru" he turns to the face the taiyoukai and boldly meets his gaze "I can make the sword, but I'm gonna need one of your teeth" he glances at me "and for her to imbue it with a ton of her power. To the point where she's depleted."

"For what?" I ask sharply.

"To create a sword to deal death to the deathless."

"Naraku..." I breathe, shocked "but he's _unable_ to be killed."

"Nobody has had the right weapon to do so. _No one_ can cheat death forever" Sesshomaru whispers in my ear.

"And we do?" I ask suspiciously.

"The shikon miko's power, and a fang from a powerful demon, that are _mates_, none the less? Forged into a sword..." Totosai trails off, a distant look in his eyes.

"I...suppose" I say doubtfully.

Totosai finally seems to come back to reality and glares at Sesshomaru.

"Come on then. Gimme a fang" he orders. His tone leaves no room for arguments, and Sesshomaru merely raises an eyebrow before walking a short distance away and starting to transform. When a large white dog appears from the dust that the gusts of wind had thrown up, he pads over to us and lays down, opening his jaw in front of Totosai in invitation. The swordsmith wastes no time in climbing in the dog's mouth and heading for the back teeth.

"Right into the jaws of a predator? Totosai, you're finally getting brave" I tease him. He glances back at me and sticks his tongue out, but yells loudly when Sesshomaru suddenly closes his mouth and traps Totosai inside. I swear I see mirth dancing in the blood red eyes but it disappears a moment later when he growls softly before opening his mouth again. Totosai quickly comes out, dripping in saliva, and holds up a large fang for us to look at. Once more a gust of wind surrounds Sesshomaru before his human form emerges.

"This'll work perfectly. Now if you'll just come with me, Kagome" he motions to me and reluctantly I follow, Sesshomaru staying right behind me as we make our way into the volcano.

Totosai works quickly, leaving me and Sesshomaru to do as we wish until it's almost night when he comes back out to grab me. Sesshomaru gets up to follow but the swordsmith shakes his head, waving the taiyoukai back. Sesshomaru's jaw clenches but he sits back down and watches us as I'm led to another room. This one is almost unbearably hot and I immediately start to sweat as Totosai leads me over to a bench where an almost finished sword awaits me, the only thing missing is the hilt. I'm instructed to lay my hands on both ends of the sword and begin imbuing it with my reiki.

Some time later I'm finally depleted and have no more reiki to give. He takes the sword from me and shoos me out, mumbling to himself. I stumble out and almost fall on my face when I trip over my own two feet. Sesshomaru catches me just in time, though, and holds me to him, taking me out of the cave and sitting us down some ways away.

"I'm so tired..." I mumble. He reaches a hand up to my cheek and his eyes are warm, his touch gentle.

"Will you dream of the rose only, until the spell is broken?"

"Mmhm" I let out a heavy sigh and move so I'm sitting beside him, laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"While you're like this, you can't sleep. What if Naraku shows up in the dream? You have no way to protect the rose" he whispers, wrapping an arm around me.

"So keep me awake" I say suggestively. Immediately, I find myself on my back, Sesshomaru straddling me and holding my hands above my head.

"I believe we can do that..." he says quietly, leaning down to trail kisses along my neck. I close my eyes when he nears my lips and wait for the kiss. His lips barely brush over mine before I feel his weight suddenly disappear and find myself staring up into familiar emerald green eyes.


	25. Allies

**Chapter 25- Allies**

"Katsuo?" I gasp out in surprise.

"Hello, little one" he smiles down at me. The smile disappears when Sesshomaru is suddenly there, helping me up and snarling at Katsuo.

"Oh, calm down will ya?" Inuyasha's loud voice comes from behind the eastern lord and I turn my head into Sesshomaru's chest, hiding my face.

"You couldn't just ignore us and go somewhere else?" I mumble, embarrassed, my cheeks warming with a blush when I realize what they'd seen.

"I thought it would be more...fun to interrupt. My apologies little one, I did not mean to embarrass you."

"Why are you all here?" Sesshomaru asks, his voice quiet. I pull myself away from his tight hold to stand beside him instead, grabbing hold of his hand and glancing up to see he's glaring at Katsuo.

"'Cause the castle's boring. Your mother is taking care of everything while you're away" Katsuo's smile is strange, like he knows something we don't. Like he's enjoying an inside joke, and I tilt my head, gazing curiously at him.

"Why're _you_ here?" Inuyasha asks suddenly, folding his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and tilting his head up, eyeing the entrance to Totosai's cave.

"Totosai's making a sword" I reply, sliding a glance in Katsuo's direction "lets go inside and I'll explain everything."

We make our way into the first room of the cave where Totosai has a small table and we all sit around it before I begin telling them of Naraku.

"And this sword is...?"

"It's going to kill him."

I watch Katsuo's expression out of the corner of my eye, noting the all-too-interested look. He's trying hard to look indifferent, but I notice the way he tenses when Sesshomaru declares what the sword is for.

"I though you said he's unable to be killed" Inuyasha says, confused, tilting his head to the side. Katsuo nods in agreement, turning his piercing gaze on me.

"If she couldn't purify him..." he trails off and Sesshomaru glares at the other lord.

"Totosai knew of a way. A fang from a powerful demon, and the shikon miko's power."

"The sword has been made already?" Katsuo asks, flicking a glance towards the other room.

"It's almost ready" I tell him quickly.

"Surely you're drained, having put all your power into the sword earlier" his gaze is concerned, but I see the flicker of interest in his green gaze.

"I am" I reply quietly.

"Should you not rest, then?"

"She can't, idiot" Inuyasha snaps "Naraku and the rose? If he showed up she'd have no way of protecting it!"

"Watch your tongue" Katsuo warns, his voice dropping and eyes glaring at the half demon.

"Fu-"

"Inuyasha" I interrupt him. His ears droop and he shrinks away from me.

"C'mon Kagome don't say it" he whines.

"Then watch your language!"

"But you need to rest" Katsuo persists, glaring at Sesshomaru now.

"She. Can't" my mate growls out between clenched teeth.

"So we're just going to deprive her of sleep, making her powers regenerate slower, because you don't think she could defend the flower against Naraku without her reiki? She was in the arena before becoming your mate! She would have been trained in hand-to-hand combat and how to use swords or bows."

"How do you know that?" I ask sharply.

Katsuo's eyes widen slightly and he pales, glancing away.

"You mentioned it in the field that day" he says quietly "don't you remember?"

"No" I snap "I don't."

"We're really gonna focus on how he knows about your past?" Inuyasha interrupts, his ears pinned to his head. He looks at me, eyes wide and sad and filled with guilt.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha" I quietly comfort him. My eyes begin to droop, despite how much I want to stay awake. Sesshomaru notices and quickly lifts me into his arms, bridal style, and begins walking outside with me.

"Do _not_ interrupt us" he warns over his shoulder before taking off at demon speed until once more we're in a clearing. He sets me down gently and looks down, bringing a hand up to my cheek and lightly rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I'll be even more tired if we do this" I whisper, gazing up into golden eyes filled with lust.

"You would have allowed me to earlier" he replies quietly, his gaze steadily holding mine.

I sigh and take a small step back. I need the distance from him. He cocks his head to the side and looks at me in confusion before tentatively stepping toward me. I take another step back and again he follows, until I feel a tree blocking my retreat. He smirks as he pins me to the tree, his hands placed on either side of my head.

"Sesshomaru" I whisper. He leans down and captures my lips before I can say any more. I gasp in surprise and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, sliding it along mine and pushing against me even more, making the bark of the tree press harder into my back. He pulls back to let me breathe and I duck my head when he moves to kiss me again.

"Miko" he growls.

"Catch me" I challenge, ducking under his arm and running through the forest, dodging trees and roots, until I come across another small clearing. I scurry up a tree, finding a branch that leads to another connected to the tree next to it. I run across it, careful to keep my balance, and settle into that tree, perching on a branch and watching for Sesshomaru. Something comes crashing through the trees and I gasp in surprise when Sesshomaru, in his true form, appears from the treeline, head tipped slightly back and mouth just barely open. I watch him move towards the first tree, sniffing and letting out a small growl when he realizes I'm not there. I let out a giggle and his head tips to the side before he turns his head and looks straight at me. I climb down from the tree and walk up to one of his large paws, sitting on it. He sits down and brings his paw up to look at me with red eyes and I stand, making my way carefully to his snout and climbing along his face until I'm on top of his head. He huffs and stands quickly, making me tumble down onto his back and I let out a screech in surprise, gripping his white fur tightly as he starts to jog back to Totosai's.

"Good puppy" I tease.

He stops abruptly and plops down, forcing me to slide down his body onto the ground. He walks away from me before changing back and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru is _not_ a puppy" he says, sounding insulted.

"Are you sure?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and studying him.

A growl is the only warning I get before I find myself on my back, the taiyoukai holding me down and watching me, his eyes dancing with humor. I squirm under him and his expression changes instantly, gaze darkening and tinging with red. I bite my lip, trying to suppress my laughter when I notice leaves scattered in his hair. His hand, which had been moving to untie my obi, stills and he looks at me, confused.

"You have a little something" I giggle and reach a hand into his hair, plucking a leaf from it and holding it for him to see. He looks slightly surprised before sliding off me and pulling me up to sit in front of him.

"You will remove them" he orders. I raise an eyebrow and he smirks at me. "Now, wench."

Mumbling to myself about entitled dogs, I pick out the rest of the leaves decorating his hair and drop them in his lap.

"Now you look like your normally perfect, scary self" I tease him.

"My name _does_ mean killing perfection..."

I roll my eyes and he growls playfully.

"You dare roll your eyes at me, wench?"

"Oh, I would never" I say sarcastically.

"I suppose we can let it slide. This time."

"Should I bow and thank you for being so merciful?" I ask innocently.

"Yes" he replies dryly.

"Maybe later" I roll my eyes again and he growls, moving to stand up, towering over me. I notice his gaze is no longer focused on me, and he's taken a defensive stance over me, glaring in the direction of Totosai's volcano.

"You are starting to annoy me, Katsuo" he snarls.

My eyes widen in surprise and I watch as the eastern lord walks calmly from the trees, his gaze solely focused on me.

"I merely came to check on the miko. She should rest" he says quietly.

"We've already explained the situation to you" I reply, frustrated "why are you insisting I go to sleep, knowing Naraku could be there?"

"Because you need the rest and I know he won't be there!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Sesshomaru growls, pushing me behind him and forcing Katsuo to take his gaze off me.

"I just do."

"That's not good enough" my mate replies, agitated, his body tense.

"_Because I'm allied with him_" Katsuo finally yells.


	26. The Departed

**Chapter 26- The Departed**

Faster than I can blink, Sesshomaru has rushed at Katsuo and is holding him in the air by the throat. The eastern lord doesn't even struggle, just gazes down at Sesshomaru evenly. Roughly, my mate tosses Katsuo sideways, but instead of crashing through the tree he'd been tossed at, he turns so he's able to kick off the trunk and land gracefully on his feet. Hm, cat demon.

"It's not what you think" he says calmly, placing his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

Sesshomaru merely continues to glare at him and lets out an angry snarl before rushing at the other lord again. Quickly, I try to use the little amount of power I'd managed to regenerate and create a weak barrier around Katsuo. Sesshomaru manages to halt before he slams into it and whips his head around to face me, his handsome face twisted into a silent snarl.

"I want to hear what he has to say" I tell him quietly. In a flash he's in front of me, gazing down into my eyes and breathing heavily, trying to control his temper, I think. He closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again, his cold, indifferent mask is in place and he steps to the side. I lower the barrier and sag in relief when I no longer have to use the small amount of reiki.

"Do as you wish" he says coldly.

"Don't be like that" I whisper "not with me."

He only glances at me out of the corner of his eye before continuing to glare at Katsuo, who watches me with poorly veiled surprise.

"Well?" I ask sharply. He looks slightly hurt at my tone and I feel a small pang of sympathy for him.

"I only wished to protect my lands. My orders were simple. Watch over the girl" he explains, then adds so softly I don't think I'm meant to hear it "not begin to care for her."

"A lord takes orders from no one" Sesshomaru sneers at him.

"A lord does what it takes to protect his lands, and the people in them" Katsuo returns, his gaze never leaving mine.

"So why betray him?" I wonder aloud, and Katsuo gives me a look that says I should know the answer already.

"We have a weapon to kill him..." he trails off and glances away before once more bringing his emerald eyes to clash with my sapphire ones "and because of you, little one."

"She's mine" Sesshomaru growls immediately, possessively wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me tight to him. Katsuo only blinks, saying nothing and closing off his expression once more.

"I know."

"Is it safe for me to sleep right now?" I ask him, dragging his attention from Sesshomaru and back to me.

"Now? Yes. With all this talking? You only have a little while left before he expects you to be asleep, and will sleep himself to try finishing the spell."

I turn to Sesshomaru and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you coming?"

"You're not going anywhere without me" his eyes narrow, and though he's addressing me, his gaze never leaves Katsuo. I sigh and turn back to the eastern lord, who I find is still gazing at me.

"You will stay with us. Where we can keep an eye on you" I order him. He rolls his eyes but nods and I take Sesshomaru's hand, tugging him along as we start our way back to Totosai's.

"It will take too long to get there walking. Naraku won't wait much longer" Katsuo argues. I turn my head and glare at him over my shoulder.

"How do you propose we get there faster?"

Again, he rolls his eyes and gives me a look that says I'm stupid for even asking.

"Sesshomaru can fly, _fast_. So can I."

I raise my eyebrow at him and turn to fully face him.

"And we should trust you to follow us?"

"Your mate's a _dog_ demon. He could find me if I took off."

"Why don't you just fly with us?"

"I don't want to be that close to a...dog" he makes a face, looking disgusted "I'd have to be holding on to him."

"Cats and dogs..." it's my turn to roll my eyes and I gaze at him suspiciously but realize he has a point. Turning to Sesshomaru I nod, and before I have time to blink we're flying so fast everything's a blur around us. I can't look behind us but I sense Katsuo's aura easily keeping up with us. When we land outside Totosai's volcano Inuyasha rushes out to meet us, glaring at Katsuo as he appears behind us.

"Watch him" Sesshomaru orders before dragging me inside and searching for a room. When he finds one with a bed, he tugs me inside and lays down on the surprisingly comfortable bed, pulling me down to lay next to him. "Sleep, mate" he murmurs, nuzzling the top of my head. I snuggle closer to him and it doesn't take long before I fall sleep, exhausted and drained.

***Kagome's Dream***

I blink my eyes open and screech in alarm. The black has once more covered most of the rose, and only one petal has the beautiful purple color left. I drop to my knees in front of it, bringing my hands up, palms facing the inky colored flower. The snow beside me swirls upward as Sesshomaru breezes past me to kneel opposite to me. I bring up my reiki and my palms glow a soft blue, offering the tiny bit I have to the rose. Sesshomaru gazes at me before copying my actions and placing his hands up, glowing a soft green. I watch, fascinated, as the purple petal seems to pulse and the black starts to retreat.

The black is almost gone and the spell broken, only one petal remaining, when I'm suddenly thrown to the side unexpectedly, a tentacle-like thing cutting through my already ruined kimono as it knocks me away. I watch, dazed, as Sesshomaru stands lightning fast and uses his whip to shred a tentacle that shoots toward him. Shaking my head to clear it, I look over and my gaze widens in horror when I see Naraku standing there, the tentacles a part of him.

"You thought to be rid of me so easily, priestess?" he smirks, his eyes cold and calculating as he gazes at Sesshomaru.

"A girl can only dream" I reply back sweetly, giving him an innocent smile.

"You wound me, dear" his eyes widen, and he clutches his chest as if his heart hurts. Sesshomaru launches his whip in Naraku's direction and the spider demon's demeanor changes in a split second, going from playful to heartless. One of his many tentacles comes up to take the hit and he makes a sound of disapproval. "Honestly, you have _no_ manners, Lord Sesshomaru."

I blanch as a thought occurs to me when my reiki doesn't rise when I try to use it. My panic must be easy to see because Naraku lets out a chuckle and shoots around Sesshomaru to grasp me by my shoulders and tug me up to a standing position, claws digging painfully into my skin.

"She's completely drained. You can't break the spell without her power" his breath blows over my face, he's holding me so close. I almost gag at the terrible smell and Naraku shoves me away from him right before Sesshomaru charges him, sword raised. He manages to nick the spider demon's cheek before a tentacle whips in his direction and he has to move back.

Naraku turns his attention to Sesshomaru and he glares, teeth clenched tightly, at the taiyoukai. The cut on his cheek is already healed, not even a slight mark left behind to show it was ever there in the first place. If this surprises Sesshomaru, he doesn't show it. As he glances over at me, laying sprawled on the ground where I'd been shoved, he lets out a low growl and narrows his eyes, anger shining in their amber depths. His eyes flash red for the briefest of moments before clearing to their normal gold again and he launches himself at Naraku, beginning to cut through several tentacles as the spider demon merely watches him.

The tentacles seem endless. Sesshomaru cuts down one and it's as if two take its place. I try repeatedly to use my powers, as there's nothing else for me to use in order to help. A thought occurs to me and I blush just thinking about it, but stand up and call out to Naraku. He gives me a bored glance and I gulp nervously before smirking and placing my hands on the tie of my obi, slowly unraveling it, keeping my eyes trained on him. Sesshomaru flashes a look at me and I see the disapproval in his eyes but continue to attempt distracting Naraku. With the obi undone, nothing holds the sides of my kimono together and slowly they part to show part of my body. Naraku turns his full attention to me as I gulp nervously, hiding my disgust as I gesture with my hand for him to come closer. He shoves Sesshomaru away with several tentacles and slowly strides towards me. I back up, holding the sides of my kimono from opening further and Naraku lets out a chuckle that chills my blood, making me retreat even faster.

He's almost reached me when Sesshomaru tackles him and they both go rolling away from me. Quickly, I re-tie my kimono together and watch as they roll, each fighting for the dominant position. Naraku finally manages to break away, several bleeding marks across his body that heal quickly showing the damage Sesshomaru had done with his claws. Sesshomaru goes to attack him once more but an unexpected tentacle manages to wrap around his neck, halting his stride and holding him as Naraku walks closer, seeming to examine him.

"Shall I kill you or absorb you?" he wonders aloud. Another tentacle shoots forward, catching the wrist of the hand holding his sword. It drops to the ground, landing with a soft thud in the snow. Absently, I note that snow covers the ground in a rather thick blanket, but none falls.

Sesshomaru struggles against his bindings but nothing happens. A thought strikes me and I see Naraku completely ignoring me so I dive for Sesshomaru's fallen sword and grasp it, quickly moving away. I make my way over to the rose and note happily that the color hasn't changed, still mostly a beautiful purple color. As I look up, Naraku's eyes go cold and he raises a clawed hand to kill my mate.

"Stop!" I yell, managing to catch the spider demon's attention at the last second. His eyes widen in alarm when he notices the sword in my hand.

"You don't want to do that" he states calmly, letting Sesshomaru drop to the ground as he loses his focus on the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru turns and gazes at me, eyes going wide as he, too, notices the situation.

"Kagome..." he growls. A warning.

"No Kagome, no dream. No spell" I smile and grip the sword tighter, kneeling down by the rose and picking it, laying it before me.

"No!" they both roar and Naraku lunges at me but I bring the sword down, quickly slashing the rose in several places. I feel each cut pierce through me, the pain threatening to shatter my resolve, but continue. When Naraku finally reaches me, it's too late. The rose browns, dead, and I sway, blackness creeping at the edges of my vision.

The last thing I see is Sesshomaru's pained expression as his eyes bleed red and he claws at his own chest.

* * *

***So* sorry for the long wait. Just couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope it was ok ;o Thank you ALL for the many wonderful reviews :)**


	27. Tainted Light

**Chapter 27- Tainted Light**

***Chapter is told in 3rd person perspective unlike the others because it would be a little confusing if just told from Kagome's P.O.V***

Sesshomaru jolted up from the bed, slightly dazed from the sudden end to the dream. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly let go of the miko in his arms to fetch Tenseiga from against the wall where he'd left it next to Tokijin. As he did he became aware of the painful claw marks adorning his chest. His beast had watched his mate die, and he'd wanted to join her. He turned sharply on his heel and gazed down at Kagome. She drew no breaths, and she lay so still. He brought Tenseiga up to swipe at the pall bearers, but jerked to a stop when he realized there wasn't any to be slain. Glaring down at Tenseiga as if it were to blame, he gathered Kagome in his arms and tried once more. Her body wasn't cold yet, and she was his mate. Why would Tenseiga not help him? A strangled sob escaped him as the sword offered him no help and he held Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging sensation in his eyes, refusing to shed a tear. Instead, he tipped his head back and howled, a piercing wail of a sound.

Inuyasha came bursting through the door, ashen faced and panicking. He skidded to a halt just at Sesshomaru's side and gazed in shock at Kagome's limp body being held in his brother's arms.

"Is she...?" he gulped audibly and his voice cracked "dead?"

Sesshomaru offered no answer, keeping his head bowed and shoulders too stiff, in an effort to keep from shaking.

"Dammit Sesshomaru_ is she dead_?" Inuyasha yelled, roughly shaking the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's head whipped around to face Inuyasha and his eyes bled a blood red color as he gnashed his teeth at the half-demon, earning a startled shout. As Totosai and Katsuo arrived, both stumbling to a stop in the doorway, Sesshomaru's head lowered once more, silver hair like a curtain hiding his face as he said lowly between clenched teeth;

"I couldn't make it in time...Naraku almost stopped her...She...She killed the rose" he paused for a tense moment, everyone so silent the only sound in the room was Sesshomaru's slightly ragged breathing "Tenseiga was supposed to bring her back."

"It didn't work?" Totosai wondered aloud, scratching the top of his head absently with a confused expression.

"Obviously" Sesshomaru growled out, his head snapping up to look at the old swordsmith, who backed up at the anger-filled glare of the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru tossed the sword in Totosai's direction before returning his attention to his deceased mate. "That sword is useless to me."

"Don't you blame the sword" Totosai scolded, picking up the discarded Tenseiga and brushing dirt from the sheath.

"Don't blame the sword?" Sesshomaru snarled the question "it refuses to help save my mate! It chooses not to save her!"

"There must be a reason for it" the swordsmith muttered, glaring down at Tenseiga, bewildered.

"It matters not" Sesshomaru stated, rising to stand with Kagome tucked securely in his hold "we return to the castle, and we give her a proper burial." His voice cracked slightly, but the others paid no attention to it, staring in shock at the normally stoic and strong demon lord.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha muttered, reaching a hand forward to lay it on his brother's shoulder.

"Come" Sesshomaru ordered before the half-demon could say anything more. Understanding the heartache Sesshomaru must be feeling, though they knew he'd never admit to it, the others bowed their head as he passed them, Inuyasha and Katsuo falling into step behind the taiyoukai to begin the silent journey back.

***Elsewhere***

Kagome blinked her eyes open, lazily rubbing at them as she clambered to her feet. Looking around her she noticed piles of large bones, and very tall rocks, reaching up past a dense layer of white...fog? Clouds? Understanding dawned as she realized she was in the realm of the dead. The underworld. She jumped in surprise when she heard the clatter of bones behind her. Whipping around she screeched in surprise before diving to the left just before a sword was thrust in her direction, wielded by a bone soldier. Her hand reflexively reached towards her waist, and she was shocked when she felt the hilt of a sword resting there. Shaking her head slightly she drew the sword and blocked another blow from the animated bones, easily managing to overpower it and send its sword scattering. She swung once more in an arc across its bone figure, watching in satisfaction as the bones clattered to the ground.

Why had Sesshomaru not revived her yet? She glanced down at the sword and noticed it was vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before. Not wanting to stay near the pile of corpses in fear they'd reanimate, Kagome began to wander around aimlessly, pausing every few minutes to listen for sounds of anything approaching. She'd walked for what seemed like an hour before she heard the loud sound of a battle nearby and she rushed forward, halting after only a few steps just before she would have tumbled down the steep slope she suddenly found herself on the edge of. Looking down she saw a large army of bone soldiers like the one she'd fought earlier surrounding a glowing figure. As she continued to watch, the figure moved gracefully, twirling its body around and fending off its attackers, wielding what looked like a sword. She tried to make out its features but the glow around it made seeing anything clearly impossible. She reached for her sword and yelled, causing a section of bones to turn towards her and start to make their way over to her. Taking a deep breath she lunged forward, meeting the soldiers and focusing on beating them, making her way through the massive crowd to the figure in the middle. Panting and out of breath she finally made it and almost lost all of her concentration when she realized who it was she was helping.

"Lord InuTaisho!" she gasped out before stepping to the side to avoid a sharp bone thrust at her. She turned sharply on her heel and fended off the bone soldier. She got no response from InuTaisho, and focused on the battle until, at last, the last bone soldier was defeated, and she leaned down to grasp her knees with her hands, gasping for breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head, eyes once more widening at the demon standing behind her.

"Not my idea of a great way to meet my daughter-in-law" he smiled down at her.

"No? I thought we were having fun" Kagome returned between breaths, standing to her full height once more and turning fully to face her mate's father.

"After a hundred years or so it becomes tiring" he stated, motioning for her to follow him. Together they trudged up the hill and continued wherever InuTaisho was taking her. "My son is quite taken with you, Kagome."

Surprised by his statement, Kagome blushed and lowered her head to stare at the ground as they walked. He made no further comments as they walked and when he suddenly stopped, she ran into his back before she realized he'd stopped walking.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, rubbing her forehead. Confused, she glanced around the tall demon and her mind went blank when she saw the lone figure in front of them. There, a few feet away, stood a very transparent, shadowy version of Kagome who glared at them angrily and crouched as though to spring at them at any moment.

"I know of the spell put on you, miko. My son will not be able to revive you until you're _whole_ again. When you killed that flower, killing yourself in the process, the two sides of you split down here. The half that belonged to my son, and the half that belonged to the spider demon" he gestured his hand in the shadow's direction. "This...Naraku is evil. Which therefore made that part of you evil."

"Is that why my powers weren't as strong after he'd marked me? Because I was less...good?" Kagome whispered back, worried that being too loud would cause the being in front of them to react.

"Yes, Kagome" he replied just as quietly, moving in the direction of the shadow. It made an impressive growling sound and lunged towards InuTaisho, but he easily moved around it and pulled one of its arms behind its back, holding it in place. "Come touch its hand" he ordered.

Hesitantly, Kagome walked forward, pausing when she was just in front of her shadowy twin. It made a sound of protest when Kagome grabbed hold of its hand and the miko gasped in shock when she felt how cool to the touch it was.

"This part of you is dead" InuTaisho said softly, gazing down at Kagome with warm gold eyes.

"How will he know the Tenseiga will work now?" Kagome asked him, gazing at him uncertainly.

"He'll know" was all he responded before Kagome felt a strange feeling ripple through her, and the shadow in front of her disappeared, leaving Kagome feeling much better than before. InuTaisho smiled at her.

"Goodbye, daughter. Tell my son I'm proud of him" were his parting words before Kagome blacked out once more.

***Back with Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru's stride faltered as Totosai suddenly appeared riding his three-eyed cow, yelling for the taiyoukai to wait. A pulsing Tenseiga flew towards him, forcing him to gently set Kagome on the ground to grab the sword. His eyes widened noticeably as he realized what was happening.

"Bring her back to me" he whispered, drawing the sword from its sheath and quickly slicing the pall bearers around Kagome's body. Gathering her in his arms he gazed down anxiously, eyes roaming over her face and chest for any sign of life. Color returned to her skin and she drew in a deep breath before her bright blue eyes fluttered open.


	28. The Wind Witch

**Chapter 28- The Wind Witch**

"Kagome!" I hear Inuyasha shout, and wince slightly, my ears overly sensitive to noise.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru's voice is quieter, a breathy whisper as I catch his gaze, filled with relief.

"Sesshomaru" I offer him a small smile and move to sit up but he tightens his arms around me and abruptly his gaze turns indifferent, a hint of rage hidden in the golden depths.

"Half-breed" Sesshomaru turns to look at him over his shoulder as he begins walking away with me held tightly in his arms, bridal style. "Continue with _him_ back to the western palace."

"Oh yea? What'd you expect me to tell Shippo and Rin when their adoptive parents aren't with me, huh?"

"I'm sure even you can think of something" the taiyoukai responds, disinterested. I open my mouth to say something but the look he gives me silences any words I might have thought to say.

"Bastard" I hear Inuyasha mutter, although there's no venom behind the word like usual, seeming to understand our need, Sesshomaru's need, to be alone together right now. Sesshomaru summons his cloud and we take to the skies, the sun just beginning to go down in the distance, turning the sky beautiful colors of red and orange, set aflame. We descend into a small clearing and when we land he finally puts me down, but keeps his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him by my waist.

"Hi" I offer him a small, shy smile.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" he snarls back at me. I flinch in surprise at his tone, the rage in his voice and the cold look in his eyes.

"Stupid?" I whisper back "I got rid of his mark, Sesshomaru."

"At the cost of your life" he growls and releases me.

"Because I knew tenseiga could bring me back!" I fold my arms across my chest and return his glare.

"You don't put your life at risk like that, miko. Ever! No matter the situation" he takes a slow, measured step towards me "you _live_."

"I knew you'd bring me back, and you did" I repeat petulantly.

"I almost didn't!" he yells. I can see his careful restraint slipping, his eyes wide and filled with emotion, his hand coming up to run through his hair, making it stick up in places.

"Tenseiga wouldn't work..." I whisper, suddenly realizing how he must have felt when he awoke to my lifeless body, and having Tenseiga unable to revive me.

"No. It wouldn't" his response is clipped.

"Because my soul wasn't whole on the other side" I say gently, moving slowly closer to him, like I would a wounded animal "I met your father there. He helped me get rid of that side of me, so that I could come back to you. He's proud of you."

He narrows his eyes at me as I make it to him, my hands coming up to hold his face in my hands.

"My father?" he says slowly, then scoffs "of course he's proud. I'm following in his footsteps. I mated a human."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask angrily, my hands dropping back to my sides as I step away from him.

"A human woman and her half-blood son were his downfall" he sneers.

Before I even realize what I'm doing my hand flies forward, and he must be surprised by my speed and the fact I'd actually strike him, because my palm actually connects with his cheek. I breathe heavily, angered, and look in surprise down at my hand, which throbs in pain from the impact.

"If that's how you feel, then why'd you bring me back in the first place?" I holler, angry tears forming in my eyes. I take another step back "why don't you just go find a royal demoness that can give you _pure blooded_ heirs?" I turn and put a barrier around me, rushing off in the direction Inuyasha and Katsuo had gone.

I feel him consistently fluttering around the edge of my barrier as I run from him, and use my powers to increase my speed, needing distance from him. He was right. How could I be so stupid? I _knew_ he despised humans. I _knew_ he looked down on us and still I went along with the mating, believing he loved me. I'm lost in my thoughts and trip over a large tree root, tumbling forward and rolling down a hill to land in a stream at the bottom. I let out a scream of frustration and the loss of concentration lowers the barrier, allowing Sesshomaru to come close to me, picking me up despite my wet state, and carrying me over to a tree where he sits at the base, holding me.

"If you would allow me to finish" he murmurs into my hair.

"So you can insult me some more?" I sniffle, tears still blurring my vision and trailing down my face.

"You are not Izayoi" he says quietly "she was a_ princess_, she was weak. You are one of the strongest women I know, demoness or not."

"I'll still only provide half-blood pups, Sesshomaru" I finally get the tears to stop flowing, and I move my head so I can look into his eyes, face to face. He leans forward slightly and licks the trails the tears have left on my cheeks. He's so unexpectedly gentle, he was so angry before.

"Wrong, Kagome" he whispers against my cheek, nuzzling it before leaning back once more. "Any pups we have will be full demon."

"But I'm human" I reply back, confusion clear in my tone.

"You're not just human. You're a strong miko, the Shikon Miko."

"I-" I stop abruptly, stiffening in his grasp and turning my head in the direction of the palace.

"What is it?" he asks immediately, swiftly pulling us to our feet.

"Something's not right" I mutter "we have to go home, now."

As soon as the words leave my lips we're in the air once more, flying at a speed that makes everything around me a blur.

"I think...I think Shippo and Rin are in trouble."

If possible, we go even faster, and when we reach the castle soon after, I gasp in surprise. The guards usually posted at the gates are unconscious or dead, slumped over the wall. The gates themselves are broken, bent inwards and several feet away, looking as though they were blown inwards.

Sesshomaru tightens his arms around me and rushes inside, gliding through the halls and coming to a stop in the children's room. A woman in a maroon and white kimono stands in front of Shippo, holding a fan. She twirls around when we burst in and unfolds the fan, glaring at us through ruby eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she purrs "you really are quite handsome."

Anger spears through me and I step towards her, forcing her attention from Sesshomaru to me.

"And the witch who somehow caught your attention" she sneers.

"I'd take a closer look in the mirror if I were you before calling someone else a _witch_" I spit back. She narrows her eyes at me and smirks before crossing her arm across body and swinging the fan.

"_Dance of blades_."

I quickly surround Sesshomaru and myself in a barrier and watch as wind surges towards us, ramming into my barrier with surprising force. With her attention directly on us I glance and find Shippo slowly moving from the corner, Rin appearing behind him as they try to stay unnoticeable, making their way towards us and the barrier. I lower the barrier slightly on that side and Rin makes it but Shippo is tossed away by a gust of wind.

"One brat with have to do" the wind witch mutters.

"Shippo!" Rin screeches in alarm. I rush forward, out of the safety of my barrier and toss a ball of reiki at her. She picks Shippo up just in time before avoiding the blast and looks at me smugly before rushing towards the window and jumping out, dragging the feather out of her hair. I watch as it grows and she lands on it, my kit held hostage in her arms. Desperately I throw another ball of reiki but the feather rises out of reach.

"No!" I cry "Shippo!"

"Mama!"

A crash sounds before a large white dog leaps into the air, seemingly out of nowhere, and crashes into the witch. The feather is torn away and Shippo and the woman begin to fall rapidly to the ground. Shippo manages to wrestle his way out of her grasp and lands on the back of the white dog that lands just in front of the window. I glance backwards and lower the barrier around Sesshomaru, keeping it only around Rin. Immediately the taiyoukai is by my side, looking in surprise at the large animal.

"Mother" he breathes out. Shippo rushes towards the window, having no issue balancing on the dog's back. He leaps towards the window and I catch him in my arms, holding him to me tightly.

"You're ok" I whisper, trying to console him. Quickly, I take him over to the barrier with Rin and place him at her side, so they're both safe behind it. Returning to the window I find Inukimi facing off with the wind demoness, who looks surprised by the western lady's appearance. Inukimi steps forwards, a thundering growl sounding from her, and the demoness takes a step back, reaching for the feather that has somehow reappeared in her hair. She flicks it upwards and the wind picks up once more as she flies upwards, swaying out of reach when Inukimi jumps towards her.

"It'll only continue!" she calls, gazing over at me "he won't stop until he has you."

"He will have to try harder than sending a wind witch to do the job" I yell back.

"The name's Kagura, and trust me miko, he has worse demons at his disposal."

Before I can reply she's gone, carried off on the pure white feather. Sesshomaru and Inukimi snarl almost in unison before a gust of wind surrounds the white animal and Inukimi appears in her human form, a look of disgust adorning her pretty features.

"We should give her to him" she states as she looks up at us.

* * *

***So* sorry I don't update as often as I used to, but school started again and I've been busy. Instead of daily, I'm going to be updating on the weekends.**


	29. Unexpected

**There will be sexual content in this chapter :o for those of you who might want to skip it I warned when it starts and ends.**

**Chapter 29- Unexpected**

Sesshomaru lets out a thunderous growl and leaps down to stand toe to toe with his mother, who gazes back at him passively. I stay up on the balcony, stunned.

"Do not even suggest such a thing."

"Just hear me out-"

"No" he repeats, cutting her off. Inukimi looks irritated with her son and opens her mouth to speak once more, but Sesshomaru holds up his hand. "It's not an option, and you know why."

Inukimi narrows her eyes and looks up at me.

"Just because she-"

"She doesn't know" I hear him say quietly, obviously meant only for her ears but somehow reaching me. Confusion settles over me and I wonder what it could be that he hasn't told me.

"You haven't told her?" Inukimi gasps, stunned, her eyes widening slightly.

"She doesn't need to know. Not yet."

"That's no reason to stop her from-"

"No, mother" Sesshomaru snarls fiercely, his gaze snapping to mine, a worried look settling on his features before turning angered as he returns his attention back to Inukimi.

"Nothing would happen, Sesshomaru" Inukimi says gently "she's a miko. She can take care of herself."

"I said no. This discussion is over" Sesshomaru snaps, dismissing her.

She glowers at him but says nothing more before leaping up onto the balcony and walking past me to gather Rin and Shippo, taking them from the room with promises of games and treats. I turn to Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow as he appears on the balcony.

"Not even 5 minutes after they were almost kidnapped, and they're focused on playing and eating candy."

His mouth twitches upwards in a quick, small smile before his gaze drops to my mouth and his gaze turns heated.

"I want you, miko" he says quietly.

I gape at him and take a step back.

"You're not even...Sesshomaru you want to..._now_? at a time like this?"

"What's wrong with now?" he cocks his head to the side, reminding me of a puppy.

"Why don't you want me to help kill Naraku?" I ask, carefully watching his reaction. His eyes dart to the side for a moment, a movement I would have missed had I not been looking for it. He runs a hand through his hair before closing off his expression and taking another step towards me.

"I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you. You're my mate, Kagome" he whispers, appearing in front of me with his demon speed and brushing a finger down my cheek softly. "Is that so bad?"

"That's not the whole reason" I breathe out. He presses closer to me and one arm encircles my waist while the one on my cheek trails down to cup my breast, thumb rubbing slowly back and forth. I gasp and arch my back into his touch.

"Is that not enough of a reason?" his head lowers, his tongue darting out to burn a trail up my neck, before his teeth lightly grip my earlobe and tug.

***Lemon***

"Mmmmm" I mumble, moving my head to the side to give him more room as he begins kissing down my throat, biting softly in some areas before reaching the collar of my kimono. His head comes up and he looks in my eyes as he reaches for the obi tied at my waist. It takes him little time to undo it, and his breath hitches as he pulls the kimono to the sides, baring my body to him. He growls in approval when he notes I'm not wearing a bra, but glares at me when his eyes take in the red panties.

"Those strange garments only delay me, miko. Take them off" he orders.

"You do it" I pant quietly, watching his eyes flash red for a moment before he nods slightly and sinks to his knees. Mindful of his claws, he grasps the sides of the red lacy material and slides them down slowly, almost teasingly, and after I step out of them he tosses them to the side.

"Not here" he growls out. Confused, I glance down at him and he stands, picking me up bridal style and flaring his aura in warning to others before my world suddenly blurs until he sets me down moments later, laying me on his bed. He simply gazes down at me, admiring me, his gaze roaming my figure for several moments. I squirm and let out a small whimper of need.

"Eager, miko?" he murmurs, amused. He lowers himself onto the bed above me and holds my gaze, slowly easing two fingers inside me. I moan and he moves them around, going in a circular motion. I push against his fingers, and he pulls back, stopping the movement of his fingers. I groan at the loss.

"Sesshomaru please" I whine. He turns me onto my stomach and I move onto my hands and knees. He moves slightly, pushing my legs wider before sinking into me. He growls in pleasure and takes hold of my hips in a tight, just short of painful, grasp before easing out of me and slowly filling me again. "More..." I moan, pushing back against him. Once more he eases out, this time slamming back into me, and I cry out. He stills for a moment and snarls quietly, easing out and back in roughly, his motions quickening with each thrust. He continues the heavenly rhythm and soon I'm close, and he knows it. He slows down just as I'm about to go over the edge and I cry out in frustration.

"Not yet, miko" he murmurs in my ear "I'm not done with you."

He rolls so I'm above him now and I turn to face him slowly, straddling him and looking down into his heated golden eyes.

"Ride me" he growls.

I rise up and back down tentatively, unsure, but his groan makes me more confident and I do it again, tipping my head back and moaning at the sensation. I rise up, and sink down on him again, and this time he thrusts up to meet me, and I revel in the full feeling. I pull my head back up and gaze down at him, finding his eyes closed tight, but they flash open when he feels my gaze on him. Watching him unravel beneath me, I feel like the most powerful demoness, able to seduce and unman the killing perfection. The ice lord who never showed emotion, who never let anyone close to him. I lean forward and steady myself with my hands on his chest and he snarls, grasping my hips and pulling me down, thrusting upwards at the same time. I cry out and explode around him, falling forward with my head landing on his chest, clinging to him as though my life depended on it. He follows after two short, sharp thrusts, roaring out my name and clutching me to him with his arms locked around my waist. We lay there panting for several moments before I lift my head up and grin at him lazily.

***End lemon* **

"Much better than just going to sleep" I mumble.

He begins to slowly rub my back, up and down, a soothing rhythm. I sigh contentedly and lay my head back onto his chest, closing my eyes. I yawn, intent on sleeping the rest of the night, through till midday tomorrow. A nagging thought returns, however, and I sit up, supporting my head with my hand, elbow on his chest.

"What is it?" he asks me quietly.

"Your argument with your mother earlier..." I trail off and he stiffens below me.

"Do not worry yourself with it" he says quickly.

"It's not simply because I'm your mate that you don't want me to help kill Naraku. There's something you're not telling me."

"Because I don't want to worry you any more than you already are" he murmurs.

"Whatever it is, Sesshomaru, I can handle it."

"No" he growls.

"Just tell me" I reply stubbornly "I am your mate. We don't keep things from each other."

"I will tell you."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just not now" he adds.

"Sesshomaru" I glare at him and move away from him completely, scooting to the edge of the bed. His eyes stay fixed on me and I see the interest beneath the carefully blank expression but fold my arms across my chest, blocking his view of my breasts. At this, he frowns and moves his gaze back up, meeting my glare with one of his own.

"I can handle it" I repeat.

"Telling you will only add to your stress" he growls, rolling onto his side and moving closer to me. I shock him a little with my reiki when he reaches for me and his eyes widen a small fraction in surprise.

"If you tell me...perhaps I'll agree to stay out of the fight" I mentally cross my fingers as I say this and hope that it will get him to finally tell me what he's been keeping from me.

"Miko..." he groans, and I know I've got him.

"Please" I whisper.

He looks resigned and when he moves closer to me I allow it, dread settling over me as he reaches and places a hand on my stomach.

"You're carrying my pup."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait .-. but here it is!**


End file.
